Nuestra familia del futuro
by Nat Potter W
Summary: El cuarteto es enviado al futuro para conocer a sus respectivas familias ¿como reaccionaran al saber quienes son sus parejas y conocer a sus hijos? COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Rowling.

La historia se situa en el sexto año de Harry, durante las vacaciones de navidad, solo hice unos pequeños cambios.

* * *

Estaban los cuatro en la madriguera esperando la llamada de la Sra. Weasley para empezar con las labores de limpieza ya que al día siguiente se festejaría navidad. Harry estaba de malas ya que Ginny había recibido una tarjeta de su querido novio Dean Thomas, ella se había molestado por la actitud de este y de su hermano al recibir la tarjeta, Hermione no le hablaba a Ron desde que empezó a salir con Lavander, pero no le quedo de otra que pasar la navidad con los Weasley ya se sus padres tenían varios compromisos de negocios y Ginny la había invitado, y por otro lado Ron estaba molesto porque según el ¿como nunca supo que Hermione había besado a Víctor Krum?, y ahora ella no soportaba a su novia.

La llamada de la Sra. Weasley les hizo despertar de sus pensamientos, cada quien se dispuso a hacer lo que les correspondía sin dirigirle la palabra a los demás, esto le llamo mucho la atención a Molly y sin mas los llamo a los cuatro a la sala.

- ¿Me van a decir que les pasa? – les pregunto Molly con los brazos en la cintura.

- Nada – contestaron.

- ¡Ah! ¿Nada? ¿Entonces porque no se hablan?

- No tenemos nada que decirnos mamá – le dijo Ginny.

-¿Se enojaron?

- No. –

- Por Dios es navidad, deben de estar contentos, Ginny ¿Por qué no has adornado la casa como siempre lo haces?

- No tengo ganas, aparte aquí hay gente que molesta – lo dijo dirigiendo la mirada a Ron y a Harry.

- Pues deberías traer a tu noviecito para que arregles tu casa a gusto – le dijo Harry en el mismo tono de ella.

- Pues fíjate que no es mala idea.-

- Tu que traes a tu novio y yo que… - le dijo Ron.

- Tal vez quieras que Lavander también venga ¿no? – dijo Hermione después de permanecer callada.

- ¿Y que tiene que ver Lavander en esto?

- No solamente decía.-

La Sra. Weasley los miraba a cada uno detenidamente, ya sabia bien por donde venia la pelea y la razón por la cual estaban molestos, suspiro y salio por la chimenea dejándolos discutiendo.

Después de unas horas regreso la Sra. Weasley pero acompañada de una viejita, muy canosa, arrugada y caminaba doblada ya que tenia una gran joroba.

- Chicos les presento a la Sra. Bertha es la abuela de la Tía Muriel – les dijo Molly.

- ¿La abuela de la Tía? ¿Pues cuantos años ha de tener? –

- Cállate Ron no seas grosero.- le dijo Molly – viene a platicar con ustedes.

- Vaya, pero si hay gran tensión aquí entre ustedes, y se cual es la razón – los cuatro chicos se miraron entre si – siéntense aquí frente a mi – les ordeno – Molly por favor me das la poción que prepare – Molly se la dio junto con 4 vasos – deben de tomarse esto al mismo tiempo y recuerden ellos no los pueden ver ni escuchar.

- Deben de hacerlo – les dijo Molly – yo ya lo hice hace muchos años y me sirvió de mucho.

Los chicos obedecieron, ya que le tenían confianza a la Sra. Weasley y no a la recién invitada, pero al momento de tomar la poción esta empezó a decir un sin fin de hechizos que no entendieron para nada, pero cuando quisieron preguntar sintieron como una fuerza los atraía, como si fueron lanzados por un traslador.

Aparecieron tirados en el jardín de una casa muy grande con una fachada hermosa, nunca habían estado en ese lugar.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto Ron sobándose la cabeza.

- Al parece la anciana nos hizo viajar a algún lugar en especifico ¿pero para que? – Hermione se preguntaba mas para ella misma que para los demás.

- Tal vez los vasos eran trasladores – dijo Harry.

- No lo se- le contesto Hermione – Miren ahí viene un carro y se va a estacionar aquí, hay que preguntarle donde estamos.

Vieron como se estacionaba el carro en la puerta del garaje y se bajaba un hombre de aproximadamente 35 o 36 años, alto, cabello negro un poco rebelde, ojos verdes y con una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo, inmediatamente se escondieron de tras de un árbol.

- ¡Harry eres tu! – le decía Hermione.

- No puede ser si yo estoy aquí –

- Pero estas bastante grandecito, ¿estaremos en el futuro?-volvió a decir Hermione.

- Tal vez, mas bien es casi seguro porque Harry ya es un hombre… maduro – dijo Ginny pensando en lo bien que se veía ese Harry.

El hombre estaba sacando un portafolio de la cajuela del coche cuando se escucho un ¡PAPA! Desde la puerta de la casa, los cinco voltearon a ver quien era el que gritaba. El hombre puso una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que los cuatro restantes tenían los ojos más abiertos que nada.

- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! Ya me llego la carta de Hogwarts – salía corriendo un chiquillo de once años en dirección a su padre con una carta en la mano.

- Es todo campeón, ya ves hijo no tenias porque preocuparte – le dijo abrazándolo – Neville ya te había dicho que estaba por llegar la carta de un momento a otro.

- Si lo se, pero es que estaba muy nervioso.

- Vamos a dentro ¿ya llego tu mamá?

- Si esta empezando a hacer de cenar.

Vieron como entraron los dos a la casa, para después verse entre ellos mismos, no dijeron nada por unos minutos como asimilando lo que acababan de presenciar, el primero que rompió el silencio fue Harry.

- ¡Tengo un hijo! – lo dijo con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Si hermano y ni como negarlo, es idéntico a ti, solo le falto los lentes y la cicatriz para ser tu el día que te conocí -le dijo Ron también con una sonrisa.

- Si es idéntico a ti y pues por lo que dice ya va a Hogwarts entonces tiene once años – les decía Hermione – ¿pero que tiene que ver Neville con la carta de Hogwarts?

- No lo se – contesto Ron - ¿Cómo se llamara tu hijo Harry?

- James, lo mas seguro es que así se llame, siempre he dicho que cuando tenga un hijo se va a llamar como mi padre y como yo.

Ginny veía a Harry asimilando la información, había sido demasiado para ella verlo ya grande con un hijo, y se le veía feliz, eso la hizo sentirse tranquila, ella amaba a Harry y le agradaba el hecho de que el formaría una familia y quien quiera que fuera la tipa con la que se haya casado le había dado un hijo, y por si fuera poco, idéntico a el.

- Vamos a ver por la ventana, para saber mas de tu familia Harry.- le decía Hermione indicándoles de que ventana se vería mejor.

- Pero nos podrían ver – le contesto Harry.

- ¿Recuerden lo que dijo la anciana? Ellos no podrán verlos ni escucharlos.

Los cuatro se pusieron en la ventana para poder ver y escuchar que era lo que pasaba adentro, pudieron distinguir a Harry y a su hijo platicando en la sala, y se sorprendieron al ver que por dentro la casa era igual de hermosa que por fuera, se veía elegante y cómoda.

- ¡Papá ya llegaste! – le decía un chico, un poco mas grande que el primero, de cabello cobrizo muy rebelde, usaba gafas como Harry y se le notaban unas cuantas pecas en las mejillas. - ¿Supiste que ya le llego la carta a Albus?

- Papá James no me ha dejado de molestar diciendo que voy a estar en Slyterin, que la carta tiene un código donde dice que ahí voy a estar.

- James deja de molestar a tu hermano con esas cosas, bien sabes que eso no es cierto, Albus ya conoces como es James no le hagas caso. – les decía Harry sacando unos papeles de su portafolio.

Desde afuera no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, sobretodo Harry, que no se le podía quitar la sonrisa de la cara.

- Wow, dos hijos, ¡tengo dos hijos! James y Albus.

- Si, pero el primero no se parece mucho a ti, mas bien a tu papá ¿no Harry? – le pregunto Ron viendo a James por la ventana – y ¿esas son pecas? Tu no tienes pecas Harry, ¿tu papá tenia?

- Creo que mi mamá, y tal vez por eso no tenga el cabello tan negro como el mío y como Albus.

- Ya quiero saber con quien te casaste Harry – le decía Hermione muy entusiasmada a lo que Ginny solo dio un suspiro, tenia que ser fuerte y enfrentar la realidad, ella también quería saber quien era la mujer de Harry.

- Bueno ya, quiero escuchar – les decía Ron.

Se enfocaron a la conversación que tenia Harry con sus dos hijos, podían ver inmediatamente que llevaba una muy buena relación con ellos.

-¿Dónde esta su mamá?

- En la cocina – le contesto James – dice que va a hacer de cenar muy rico, que bueno tengo mucha hambre.

- Tu mamá siempre cocina muy rico –

- Si creo que se lo heredo a la abuela, pero – les dijo bajando la voz – la abuela cocina aun más rico, pero no le digan que yo les dije porque si no se pone a gritar como loca.

- James mas respeto con tu madre, ella no grita como loca, solamente… grita cuando algo no le parece.

- Si claro – contesto James.

- ¡PAPI!!!PAPI VEN!- le gritaba una niña desde el segundo piso.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño?

- Ven a ver lo que me compro mi mami.- Harry subió las escaleras dejando a los otros dos chicos viendo televisión en la sala.

Afuera aprovecharon para sentarse en el césped y ver detenidamente a Harry.

- ¿Tres hijos? – Le pregunto Ron a Harry en tono burlón - ¿Qué acaso no tenias nada que hacer o que?

- Al parecer es una niña – decía Hermione.

- Si a mi también me lo pareció, ¿será mas pequeña o mas grande? – les preguntaba Harry.

- No lo se, pero ojala y no se parezca a ti, imagínate la pobre con ese cabello – seguía riéndose Ron.

- Pues ojala y se parezca a su mamá – decía Harry viendo de reojo a Ginny, esta solamente jugaba con el césped sin decir una sola palabra, no sabia quien iba a ser su esposa pero por ese momento se imagino que fuera Ginny.

Los tres se levantaron al escuchar más ruido, se acomodaron de nuevo en la ventana para poder ver bien lo que ocurría, Harry bajaba las escaleras con una sonrisa.

- Chicos ¿ya vieron a su hermana vestida de princesa?

- Si es una ridícula – decía James sin dejar de ver la televisión.

- Se ve linda pero no me quiero imaginar cuanto tiempo va a pasar con ese vestido, creo que no se lo va a querer quitar en una semana- contesto Albus.

- ¡Ya esta lista la cena! – gritaron desde la cocina.

- Vamos chicos ya saben como se pone su mamá cuando la ignoran- los dos niños se levantaron dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- Papi mira como me veo con mi corona – le decía una niña pelirroja bajando por las escaleras con un vestido de cenicienta y con una corona en la cabeza.

- ¡Por Dios Ginny eres tu! – decía Ron asustado ¿Qué hace tu yo del pasado en la casa de Harry del futuro? ¿Donde estamos, que nos ha hecho esa anciana?

- Cálmate Ron, ella no puede ser Ginny- le decía Hermione.

- Claro que es Ginny, si yo la recuerdo muy bien cuando tenia mas o menos esa edad y es ella.

- Cállate y déjanos escuchar.

- Te ves preciosa – le decía Harry cargándola y dándole una vuelta en el aire para después dejarla en el piso.

- Mira mami soy una princesa y mi papi es mi príncipe – le decía la niña a una mujer que se iba acercando a donde estaban ellos, para luego salir corriendo y dando vueltas para que su vestido se esponjara.

No se sabía que pasaba por la mente de las cuatro personas que estaban afuera viendo lo ocurrido. Una mujer pelirroja abrazaba a Harry y pudieron ver que esa mujer era Ginny con más años, su cuerpo había cambiado muy poco, ahora estaba más embarnecida, y su cabello lo tenía un poco mas corto.

- ¡No puede ser! – dijo Ginny. ¡Esa soy yo! Debe de haber un error.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Harry molesto con la actitud de Ginny.

- ¿Cómo que porque? Pues porque tu nunca te fijarías en mi, digo te gustan las de cabello negro y ojos rasgados ¿o me equivoco?

- Eso ya paso, ¿Qué no puedo cambiar de gustos?

Ron los veía sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, nunca se hubiera imaginado que su mejor amigo y su hermana se iban a casar y que le iban a dar tres sobrinos, no sabia que decir, si felicitarlos o partirle la cara a Harry por aprovecharse de su hermanita, en cambio Hermione estaba feliz, sonreía abiertamente. Al escuchar voces nuevamente en la parte interior de la casa, dejaron de hablar para escuchar.

- Me pregunto hasta que edad serás el príncipe de Lily.- le decía Ginny con una sonrisa burlona.

- Ginny yo siempre voy a ser el príncipe de mi hija, nadie se le va a acercar a MI princesa, ya veras.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – cambio el tema Ginny.

- Bien y ¿a ti? – le preguntaba mientras la abrazaba y le besaba el cuello.

- Bien conseguí la entrevista con el equipo de Estados Unidos, vienen a jugar la próxima semana.

- ¿Otros chamaquitos emocionados porque los entreviste Ginny Weasley?

- No seas así.- le decía Ginny dándole un golpe en el brazo.

- ¿Qué? Siempre que vas a entrevistar a jugadores ellos son lo que te piden autógrafos y fotos, ¡Ginny Weasley, no lo puedo creer! –Decía Harry imitando a los chicos – la jugadora mas famosa de Quidditch.

- No seas exagerado.

- No lo soy, yo solo digo lo que veo.

- ¿Mañana vas a trabajar?

- No, pero traje unos papeles que necesito revisar hoy en la noche, ¿o tienes otros planes para esta noche?-le dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa- anoche estuviste increíble, podemos repetirlo hoy cuando los niños se duerman.

- ¡Mamá mira James me esta molestando otra vez!- gritaba Albus desde la cocina.

- Vamos si no tus hijos van a terminar tirando la comida.

- Entonces… ¿esta noche? ¿Cómo ayer? – le pregunta Harry abrazándola y caminando rumbo a la cocina.

Harry estaba paralizado, no quería moverse y ver la cara de Ron, no sabia que debería hacer si salir corriendo o enfrentar la situación, pero ¿Qué situación? ¿Qué era en un futuro un depravado sexual? Pero eso hacen todas las parejas ¿o no? Ron lo tendría que saber el creció con una familia, así que no debería de enojarse, se decidió a voltear y lo que vio no le gusto para nada, Ron tenia las orejas rojas como su cabello y lo veía directamente a los ojos, el desvío su mirada y se encontró con la de Ginny, esta estaba completamente colorada de la cara, se imagino que el también estaba así, pero no sabia que decir o hacer, busco ayuda en Hermione quien lo miraba con una sonrisa y después veía de igual forma a Ginny.

- Me encanta la familia que formaron y lo felices que van a hacer.

Gracias Hermione, se dijo mentalmente Harry, al romper ese silencio que había surgido después de ese acontecimiento.


	2. Chapter 2

Primero que nada muchas gracias por los reviews, se siente tan bonito leerlos jeje, en especial a **Iruna**, de nuevo mil gracias.

Bueno aqui viene el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste, espero sus opiniones.

Como ya saben todos los personajes le pertencen a la Sra. Rowling.

* * *

- Me encanta la familia que formaron y lo felices que van a hacer.

Gracias Hermione, se dijo mentalmente Harry, al romper ese silencio que había surgido después de ese acontecimiento.

Pero eso no le basto para no recibir tremendo puñetazo que lo dejo viendo borroso por un momento, cuando reacciono pudo ver que quien había sido el causante de dicho trancazo era Ron, porque lo tenia tomado del cuello de la camisa y lo estrujaba fuertemente.

- ¿Con que esta noche, eh? – Le decía Ron sumamente enojado - ¿Cómo puedes pervertir así a mi hermana? – Ginny y Hermione intentaban quitárselo de encima de Harry - ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a manosear a mi hermana?!

- ¡Si serás idiota Ron! – Le gritaba Ginny una vez que ya pudieron separarlos – Por si no te has dado cuenta tengo tres hijos con Harry, ¡¿Cómo crees que nacieron?!!¿Por obra del espíritu santo?! !Pues no, nacieron porque Harry me manoseo…

- Ginny – le decía Harry muy despacio, para que se calmara y mejor no hablara.

- Espérate – le dijo y siguió gritándole a Ron – y porque golpeas a este Harry si el no me ha manoseado todavía…

- Ginny – volvió a decir Harry muy despacio.

- ¡Que te esperes! En ese caso ve y golpea a ese Harry – le dijo señalando la ventana – ese para que veas si que me ha manoseado y mucho…

- Ginny –

- ¡Y por si no te diste cuenta me veo muy contenta, así que no te metas! Lo único que debería importante es mi felicidad y no en las manoseadas que me ha dado Harry.

- Ginny –

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Así déjalo por favor – le rogaba Harry.

Ron se volvió a sentar para calmarse un rato, para el Ginny siempre iba a ser su hermana pequeña y de solo imaginarse que un tipo la iba a manosear en un futuro, lo puso furioso, pero Ginny tenia razón, se le veía feliz y el sabia que ella siempre había estado enamorada de Harry, y pues que mejor que su mejor amigo haya sido el tipejo con el que haya engendrado 3 hijos.

Harry y Ginny no se volteaban a ver mutuamente, lo que acababan de ver los había dejado un poco avergonzados, pero sin embargo felices, habían formado una familia y a pesar de los años seguían enamorados, no sabían como reaccionar ni que decirse, ¿Quién daría el primer paso para hablar del tema? Harry no sabia como explicarle a Ginny que el ya había empezado a tener sentimientos hacia ella ahora en su sexto curso y Ginny no podía creer que Harry se haya fijado en ella, no tenia ni la mas remota idea de cuando eso iba a pasar. Hermione por su parte estaba moviendo cosas, investigando como iba a ser su estadía en el futuro.

- Chicos, creo que tenemos que pensar en como entrar a la casa, no poder aparecernos adentro, ni atravesar las paredes, y no nos podemos quedar aquí afuera – les decía Hermione preocupada - ¿Cómo haremos para entrar?

Unos minutos después vieron a un joven acercarse a la casa, trataron de reconocerlo pero no tenían ni la minima idea de quien pudiera ser, se imaginaron que era un vendedor pero al ver que no traía nada en las manos, descartaron la idea, lo que si es que se les hizo de los más extraño ese joven, ¿cabello azul? Toco la puerta y espero a que le abrieran.

- Podemos aprovechar para entrar cuando abran la puerta – les decía Hermione apurándolos para que se acercaran a la puerta.

Se escucho ruido adentro de la casa, como corriendo hacia la puerta y al abrirse esta vieron al pequeño James. Los cuatro se apresuraron y entraron a la casa.

_- ¿Por qué llegas hasta esta hora?_

_- Se me hizo tarde y hasta ahora vengo saliendo – le contesto el joven de cabello azul._

_- A ver si mamá no te regaña- le decía James cerrando la puerta una vez que entro el joven y se quitaba su capa._

Al llegar a la cocina, la cual era muy amplia y contaba con varios aparatos electrodomésticos muggles, vieron que en el centro de esta había un ante comedor para 6 personas y para sorpresa de ellos, pudieron ver que ese joven era alguien a quien estaban esperando, porque ya estaba servido su plato y sus cubiertos.

_- ¿Qué paso Ted, nos tenias preocupados? – le decía Ginny cuando el joven la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla._

_- Vengo de la academia – le contesto saludando al resto de la familia._

_- ¿En sábado? –_

_- Si ya conoces al jefe del cuartel de aurores, es un sádico maniático del trabajo, programo un curso para toda la academia de aurores en sábado y para colmo le pidió al instructor que nos pusiera examen de lo aprendido, así que hasta ahora nos dejan salir.- les decía mientras empezaba a comer lo que Ginny le había servido._

_- Si lo conozco – le contesto Ginny._

_- Teddy ¿te gusta mi vestido de princesa? – le preguntaba Lily._

_- Si me encanta ¿puedo ser tu príncipe?_

_- No, ese es mi papi, pero cuando se vaya a trabajar puedes ser tú._

_- ¿Quién decía hace 5 minutos que siempre iba a ser el príncipe de Lily? – le preguntaba Ginny a Harry en tono burlón._

_- Lily, cariño, yo soy tu príncipe y nadie mas._

_- No papi, cuando tu te vayas a trabajar no voy a tener príncipe y cuando Teddy no este tampoco._

_- No vayas a salir que Albus o yo seamos tus príncipes pecas. – le decía James con cara de asco._

_- No ustedes son los ogros – le decía Lily – cuando no este mi papá ni Teddy, mi príncipe será Matthew._

_- ¿Quién diablos es Matthew, Lily? – le pregunto Harry._

_- Es un niño de mi salón que me gusta, de hecho me pregunto si quería ser su novia, pero le dije que no, que yo no podía tener novio hasta que tuviera 14 años._

_- ¿Por qué hasta los 14 años? – pregunto Harry de lo mas extrañado._

_- Porque mi mamá tuvo su primer novio hasta los 14 años y yo quiero ser como ella._

_- Órale Ginny esa no me la sabia – le dijo Ted con una sonrisa._

_- ¿Quién fue tu novio mamá? – pregunto Albus._

_- Se llamaba Michael Corner, era simpático pero aburrido –_

_- ¿Ya ves lo que le enseñas a nuestra hija? – le dijo Harry muy serio._

_- ¿Qué tiene de malo?_

_- Mi papá tuvo su primera novia a los 15, ¿verdad papi? – Pregunto Lily – se llamaba Cho y era una sangrona, presumida, creída, rogona y muy, pero muy, chillona._

_Todos se soltaron a reírse de Harry, este solamente se quedo viendo su comida para luego ver a Ginny que estaba tomándose del estomago de tanto reírse. _

Ron, Hermione y Ginny también se estaban riendo de lo bien que había descrito la pequeña a la recién exnovia de Harry, este no hizo mas que cruzarse de brazos y seguir viendo la escena.

_- Que gustitos padrino – _

_- Si papá, te pasas, imagínate que hubiéramos tenido a una mamá chillona – le decía James volteando a ver a sus hermanos y los tres empezaron a hacer que estaban llorando._

_- Mas respeto ¿no?, eso fue en el pasado._

_- ¿Cuántas novias tuviste antes de Ginny, Harry? – pregunto Ted._

_- Solamente Cho, bueno en realidad ni fuimos novios, solamente salimos una vez y todo salio mal._

_- Pero se besaron – aclaro Ginny._

_- Si fue un simple beso nada más._

_- ¿Y tu Ginny?_

_- Tuve dos antes de Harry, Michael y Dean, ya después este ciego se fijo en mí._

_- Si que eras lento Harry – le decía Ted con una sonrisa._

_- ¿Y como era el tal Dean mamá? – pregunto Albus._

_- Era muy lindo, me trataba muy bien, pero no me dejaba hacer nada y eso me desesperaba._

_- ¿Y tu se la quitaste papá? – pregunto James._

_- No hijo – contesto Ginny – tu padre siempre fue medio lelo con las mujeres. Bueno a bañarse, mañana vamos a la madriguera y no quiero batallar con ustedes para levantarlos._

_- No cuenten mas, esto esta muy divertido, sobretodo viendo la cara de papá – decía James señalando a Harry._

_- He dicho que a bañarse – levanto la voz Ginny, mientras empezaba a recoger los platos sucios por medio de magia para que se lavaran solos._

_Los tres niños se levantaron de mala gana y se fueron a bañarse, Ginny terminaba de mover su varita para dejar la cocina totalmente limpia y se volvió a sentar en la mesa con Harry y con Ted._

_- Ted, Ginny y yo queríamos hablar contigo – le decía Harry – creemos que ya es hora que te vengas a vivir con nosotros._

_- Harry esto ya lo habíamos hablado hace dos años –_

_- Si lo se, en aquel entonces no insistí porque todavía estabas en Hogwarts y sabia que ibas a estar solo en casa de tu abuela únicamente en las vacaciones y por si no te diste cuenta entre todos nunca permitimos que te sintieras así: solo._

_- Si me di cuenta y se los agradezco mucho, la muerte de mi abuela me afecto mucho pero siempre había alguien a lado mío._

_-Bien, entonces la próxima semana empezamos a empacar tus cosas._

_- Pero Harry, yo no quiero molestar, no quiero ser un arrimado._

_- Lupin, ¿desde cuando eres un arrimado en esta casa? – le preguntaba Harry molesto, pero al darse cuenta de que una personita estaba en la puerta de la cocina se dirigió a el - ¿Qué paso James?_

_- Quería saber si Teddy se iba a quedar a dormir en mi cuarto – contesto James._

_- Si, pero se va a tardar un poco mas en subir, así que báñate en tu cuarto y después te vas al de Albus – le dijo Harry._

_- Esta bien – James giro sobre sus talones y se alejo._

_- Ves a eso es a lo que me refiero – le dijo Ted – no quiero molestar._

_- Ted cuando tu papá me dijo que quería que yo fuera tu padrino, lo hizo porque sabía que yo siempre te iba a cuidar._

- Lupin tuvo un hijo y me pidió a mi que fuera su padrino – dijo extrañado Harry - ¿pero donde estará el?

- No han dicho nada, solamente hablan de su abuela, por lo que entiendo es que ella lo educo – contesto Hermione – espero que no le haya pasado nada al profesor Lupin, pero también ¿Quién será su mamá, donde estará ella?

- No entiendo nada – contesto Ron – pero eso si lo tratan como uno mas de la familia.

_- Teddy, cariño, aquí no molestas y lo sabes muy bien, pero si te sientes incomodo, podríamos hacerte un mini departamento en el jardín de atrás, así tendrías tu espacio y tu privacidad - le dijo Ginny. _

_- Solamente lo usarías para dormir, tendrías lo necesario, y así comerías con nosotros, Ginny se haría cargo de lavar tu ropa y tenerte todo listo para cuando vayas a la academia._

_- No, yo me puedo hacer cargo de eso._

_- ¿A si?- le pregunto Ginny - ¿entonces porque no traes calcetines?_

_- Bueno es que… no tenia limpios – contesto en un susurro._

_- Bien, entonces la próxima semana empezamos hacer todo – dijo Ginny levantándose y subiendo las escaleras._

_- Harry, yo se que desde que murieron mis padres tu te has hecho cargo de mantenernos a mi abuela y a mi._

Los cuatro se quedaron sin palabras al escuchar que el profesor Lupin había muerto, sobretodo Harry, el era alguien muy importante, era como un padre después de la muerte de Sirius. Ahora su hijo había quedado huérfano igual que el, y se sentía orgulloso de haber hecho un buen papel como padrino.

_- ¿Y a que viene eso?_

_- Bueno que… si quieren construir un cuarto para mí… yo lo pagare…venderé la casa de mi abuela._

_- Mira – Harry suspiro – la casa de Andrómeda es tuya, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, pero mi consejo es que la conserves, piensa en el futuro, cuando te cases, tienes que darle una casa a tu esposa, ahora bien, ese cuarto algún día cuando tu te vayas, lo mas seguro es que James se vaya para allá, así que al final va a ser para beneficio de nosotros._

_- Es que… me estas pagando la academia, me pagaste todo lo que necesite en Hogwarts._

_- ¿Y? ¿Acaso estoy pobre por eso?_

_- No pero…_

_-No se hable más – se iba a levantar de la silla Harry._

_-Oye… quería platicarte algo…pero no se por donde empezar._

_-Será por el comienzo – le dijo Harry acomodándose en la silla de nuevo para ponerle mas atención._

_- Es que… le voy a pedir a Victorie que salga conmigo… una cita._

_- Órale, tu también caíste en las garras de una Weasley – le decía Harry con una sonrisa- me parece muy bien, es una chica estupenda._

_- Pero no se como pedírselo, es decir, nos conocemos desde que nació, siempre hemos estado juntos y no se como conquistarla ¿le debo dar flores, o chocolates?, ayúdame Harry, ¿tu como conquistaste a Ginny?_

Harry se empezó a poner nervioso, sabía que lo que iba a decir a continuación su yo del futuro lo iba a meter en problemas y dos personas que estaban a su lado iban a querer explicaciones, tenia que hacer algo.

-¿Quién será Victorie? – trato de hablar mas fuerte para que no se escuchara lo que decían las otras personas.

Pero nadie le contesto, la mas atenta era sin duda Ginny, quería saber todo, absolutamente todo de cómo iba a ser el comienzo de su relación con Harry.

_- Bueno, Ginny siempre me quiso, yo era un ciego al no darme cuenta, siempre la había visto como la hermanita de mi mejor amigo, pero todo empezó cuando yo estaba en sexto año, ella andaba con Dean y en una ocasión Ron y yo la vimos besándose con el en un pasillo, sentí que me hervía la sangre, trate de pensar que era porque la veía también como mi hermana pero no, eran celos y muchos, me daba rabia verla con el._

Ginny volteo a ver a Harry con los ojos como platos, su expresión era de asombro absoluto.

- Eso ya paso – le dijo Ginny – eso que dices ya paso.

- Si ya paso – le decía viendo al piso.

Ginny cambio su cara de asombro a una de alegría, Harry celoso, no lo podía creer.

_- ¿Y que paso después?- pregunto interesado Ted._

_- Pues no sabia que hacer, por un lado estaba enamorándome de Ginny y por otro tenia a Ron, que era un sobre protector con ella, me preocupaba lo que fuera a pensar el, no quería perder su amistad, así estuve un buen tiempo guardándome mis sentimientos._

Ron volteo a ver a su amigo, ya no era una mirada de coraje sino de nostalgia, Harry realmente era su mejor amigo y sintió algo de culpa por haberlo hecho sufrir un poquito en el pasado, no un momento ¿futuro?, sacudió la cabeza, ya no entendía nada.

_-¿Y cuando decidiste romper el silencio?_

_- Ginny ya había terminado con Dean, así que después de un partido de Quidditch, yo no jugué porque tenia un castigo de Snape, y era la final para ganar la copa, así que Ginny me reemplazo como buscador y ganaron, yo llegue cuando estaban festejando en la sala común, Ginny corrió a abrazarme y así, sin pensarlo, la bese, delante de todos, no me importo, la tenia ahí y aproveche para besarla, lo venia deseando desde muchos meses atrás._

_-¿Y Ron?_

_-No me dijo nada, claro después se puso a decirnos que podíamos hacer y que no, pero no le hicimos caso._

Ginny tenia su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, entonces faltaba muy poco para poder estar con Harry, y en estos momentos, el se estaba enamorando de ella, ahora entendía porque se molestaba cada vez que hablaba de Dean, porque tuvo esa actitud cuando recibió la tarjeta de su novio, por Dios, no lo podía creer, Harry estaba enamorado de ella y estaba celoso de su novio. Ahora si que no sabia que hacer.

Harry, por su parte, se sintió como que su vida en esos momentos fuera un libro y los estuvieran leyendo en voz alta, se sentía completamente avergonzado.

Hermione sonreía al conocer los verdaderos sentimientos de su mejor amigo, sentía ternura por el, como no se había dado cuenta, o si ahora que lo pensaba era porque Ron la tenia vuelta loca con su Lavander esa.

_- ¡Guau!, pues que bueno que te casaste con Ginny, ella es increíble, y siempre ha estado contigo, para mi es como mi mamá joven, recuerdo que cuando era niño me contaba historias de mi madre, como cambiaba su nariz y hacia reír a Hermione y a ella, y me decía como debería hacerlo yo, cuando podía hacerlo exactamente como lo hacia mi madre me tomaba fotos._

_- Con razón hay tantas fotos tuyas con diferentes narices – le decía Harry._

- ¿Tonks? – Les pregunto Ginny - Lupin se caso con Tonks y tuvieron un hijo, claro una vez ella me dijo que su mamá se llama Andrómeda.

- Oh Dios, también murió – decía Hermione – pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Como?

- Me imagino que algo tuvo que ver Voldemort, pero yo estoy bien, a mi era a quien me quería muerto- les decía Harry.

- No digas eso Harry – le contesto Hermione.

_- Bueno será mejor que te vayas a dormir, mañana hay que ir temprano a la madriguera, viene Charlie de Rumania y ya sabes que es reunión __exclusivamente familiar, Molly es muy estricta en ese aspecto y si falta alguien o llega tarde, nos va muy mal_ – _le decía Harry levantándose de su silla – Ah por cierto no soy ningún sádico maniático del trabajo, ese curso les va a ayudar mucho cuando sean aurores._

_- ¿A dónde vas?_

_- Al… despacho… a… trabajar._

_- Entonces ¿como hago para conquistar a Victorie?_

_- Se tu mismo, conozco a mi sobrina, y créeme que no vas a batallar mucho para conquistarla, mañana podrías dar el primer paso – le cerro un ojo mientras salía de la cocina._

_Teddy se dirigió al refrigerador y tomo un poco de jugo de calabaza, en eso apareció James aun sin bañarse._

_-¿No te has bañado? – le pregunto Ted._

_- No, ¿Por qué te llamo Lupin mi papá, se enojo contigo?_

_- No, bueno se molesto, pero eso que tiene que ver._

_- Porque mi papá, cuando se enoja, llama a las personas por su apellido._

_- ¿A si? Oh cierto, no lo había notado._

_- Si, cuando se enoja con mi mamá le dice "Ginebra Potter ¿cuando será el día en que me obedezcas?- le decía James imitando la voz y los gestos de Harry._

_- Si a mi una vez me toco escucharlo – le decía Teddy riéndose – y lo mas gracioso es que Ginny ni le hace caso._

Harry volteo a ver a Ginny quien trataba por todos los medios no soltar una carcajada, los que si lo hicieron fueron Ron y Hermione, el solamente suspiro, y pudo darse cuenta que James tenia varias cosas de Ginny, como su alegría y la manera en que imitaba a las personas, recordó como imitaba a Ron cuando volaba en la escoba.

_- Pero sin embargo a ustedes no les llama por su apellido, sino por sus dos nombres – le recordó Teddy._

_- Si, "Lily Luna, deja de hacer berrinches, te estas comportando como una niña caprichosa" – decía James con los brazos en la cintura tal y como se ponía Harry cuando regañaba a sus hijos – "Albus Severus, otra vez otro reporte de la escuela ¿porque te metes en problemas que no son tuyos?"._

-¡¿Albus Severus?! – grito Ginny volteando a ver a Harry- ¿Severus? ¿en que estabas pensando?

- Oye yo nunca le pondría ese nombre a mi hijo, por si no te diste cuenta ese es el nombre de Snape.

- Si que me di cuenta, ¿pero entonces piensas que a mi se me ocurrió?

- Pues no lo se, tal vez tu conociste a alguien…

- No me salgas con eso, que ese niño es idéntico a ti, hasta parece que lo hiciste tu solo. Oh pobre de mi hijo, ¿Cómo pude permitir que le pusieras ese nombre?

- Ya te dije que no creo que yo haya sido.

_- ¿Y tu nombre? _

_- Uy mi nombre se escucha mucho en esta casa, bueno en donde sea, lo bueno es que me gusta mucho si no… "James Sirius no molestes a tus hermanos, no vueles dentro de la casa, recoge tu cuarto, no avientes bombas fétidas en el cuarto de Kreacher, no le estires el cabello a tus primas, no te comas la comida de tus primos, ya cállate, otro reporte de Neville…"_

_- ¡James Sirius a bañarte en este mismo momento!- gritaba Ginny desde la parte alta de la casa._

_- Ándale me faltaba esa – le decía a Teddy._

_- James te esta hablando tu madre – apareció Harry en la cocina para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla del refrigerador._

_- Si ya iba, es que Ted tenia varias dudas y me estaba consultando a mi- le decía mientras salía de la cocina._

_- Es tremendo ¿verdad?_

_- Dímelo a mi, creo que desde que nació he envejecido varios años mas, tanto corajes que nos hace pasar, es una mezcla de mi padre, Sirius, Ginny y los gemelos, o sea dinamita pura._

- Yo lo encuentro adorable – le decía Hermione.

- Si se nota que no has crecido con los gemelos y si ese chico es una mezcla de todo lo que dijo Harry, de veras que los compadezco – les decía Ron.

Ginny y Harry no hicieron mas que sonreír, ellos también lo encontraban adorable.

* * *

Bueno en el próximo capitulo viene "la noche de Harry" jeje, asi que va a estar un poquito subido de tono, pero alguien va a ser testigo. A los fanaticos de Ron y Hermione hasta dentro de dos capitulos mas, se van a enterar que se casaron y tuvieron dos hijos.

Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

Primero que nada una disculpa porque subi el capitulo por error y todavia no le hacia las correcciones necesarias, pero aqui esta ya listo.

Gracias a todas las personas que me pusieron en alert, favoritos y autor favorito (es mi primer fic) pero sobretodo gracias a las personas que me dedicaron un tiempo para escribir un review, se que no les he contestado, pero no es por falta de ganas sino de tiempo, porque o escribo el fic o contesto review, mi tiempo es muy limitado en la compu, tengo dos hijos y me tienen vuelta loca.

Bueno aclarado estos puntos aqui va el tercer capitulo.

* * *

Después de ver como se alejaban Ted y Harry, el primero hacia la parte alta de la casa y el segundo hacia su despacho, se quedaron en silencio, Ron se fue directo al refrigerador porque ya tenia hambre, Harry se sentó en donde hacia unos minutos estaba su yo del futuro y Hermione y Ginny empezaron a recorrer la casa, viendo como la tenían decorada.

Al llegar al recibidor, Ginny se quedo paralizada viendo aquel retrato, estaba en la entrada de la casa y era de gran tamaño, en ella se veían Harry y ella el día de su boda, los dos con una sonrisa, abrazados y viendo hacia la cámara. Su vestido era el mas bonito que jamás haya visto, se puso a imaginar como seria ese día: su mamá vuelta loca con los preparativos, todos los invitados, su primer baile con Harry ya como la Sra. Potter, su papá llevándola al altar, sus hermanos al lado de ella…

- Te ves realmente hermosa – le decía Harry quien estaba detrás de ella, también viendo el retrato.

- Gracias – le dijo con una sonrisa – tu también te ves muy guapo.

- No, me veo feliz.

- Harry ¿Por qué no me…?

- Tienes novio Ginny.

- Chicos encontré un álbum – les decía Hermione quien se encontraba en la sala.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron un momento viéndose para después ir hacia Hermione, Ron venia de la cocina con un pedazo de tostada, se sentaron en un sillón, Hermione lo sostenía esperando a que llegaran todos, Ginny y Ron se sentaron cada uno al lado de Hermione y Harry atrás, recargado en el respaldo del sillón.

- Dice "Harry y Ginny, una historia de amor", que romántico – les dijo Hermione.

Al abrirlo vieron fotos de Harry y Ginny de la misma edad que tenían ahora, abrazados, riéndose, unas estaban en la madriguera y otras en diferentes lugares que no conocían, pero por lo que podían ver era Londres muggle, Hermione pasaba de una pagina a otra muy despacio para que pudieran verlas bien, había otras en donde también aparecían ella y Ron, pero al ver una pudo distinguir que Ron ¿la tenia tomada de la mano? Le dio vuelta rápido a la página para que ninguno pudiera ver lo que ella vio, ¿o creyó ver? Después venían fotos de graduación, los cuatro posaban a la cámara con sus respetivos pergaminos, la siguiente foto era de Ginny con el equipo de las Arpías de Holyhead.

- ¡Oh por Dios!, estoy en el equipo de las Arpías – grito Ginny – no lo puedo creer, voy a jugar Quidditch profesional.

- Con razón Harry dijo que eras una famosa jugadora de Quidditch ¿lo recuerdan? – les dijo Ron.

- No me extraña, juegas muy bien – le dijo Harry.

- ¿Que mas, que mas? – le decía a Hermione para que se apurara para ver mas fotos.

Al continuar viendo fotos, ya se veían Harry y Ginny un poco mas maduros, en la boda de Percy con Audrey salían abrazados con los novios.

- Bueno al parecer el idiota de Percy regreso, o a lo mejor solo te invito a ti a la boda Ginny, ¿Quién será esa chava? Pobrecita – comentaba Ron.

Después venían unas cuantas fotos de la boda de ellos, en una en especial salían los cuatro, otra con Molly y Arthur, otra bailando muy pegaditos.

- ¿Por qué abra tan pocas fotos de la boda?- pregunto Harry.

- Seguramente habrá otro álbum especial para esas fotos – le dijo Hermione continuando dándole vuelta a las paginas – pero no se donde, este estaba sobre esa librero.

- ¡Soy una vaca! – grito Ginny.

- Órale Ginny estas gordísima – le dijo Ron.

- Estas embarazada Ginny, seguramente de James, ve tu cara de felicidad – le decía Hermione.

- Pero soy una vaca ¿como permitiste que me pusiera así?- se dirigió a Harry.

- Te ves bien… gordita – le contesto Harry con una sonrisa tierna, Ginny solamente bufo.

- ¿Esta es Angelina? – pregunto Ron- también esta embarazada ¿Por qué se tomarían la foto juntas Ginny?

- No lo se, digo nunca fuimos amigas.

En esa foto salían Angelina y Ginny sacando la lengua a la cámara para después reírse como niñas chiquitas. Las siguientes eran en el hospital con James en brazos de Harry y Ginny, y por lo que pudieron ver Harry tenia un golpe en la cabeza, pero nadie dijo nada, Molly y Arthur cargando al recién nacido, y otra donde Ron y Hermione también lo tenían en sus brazos, las siguientes era únicamente de James, solo o con sus padres y Teddy de niño, pero la que seguía dejo a las chicas con la boca abierta, Ginny y Hermione embarazadas y las dos sonreían a la cámara.

- Hermione estamos embarazadas, juntas, vas a tener un hijo, seguramente ahí estaba embarazada de Albus, entonces tienes un hijo de la misma edad que el- le decía Ginny emocionada.

- Si – dijo en un susurro, aun conmocionada, la verdad no se había puesto a pensar en eso.

Ron se le quedo viendo a la foto, tenia que aceptar que Hermione se veía realmente bonita con esa panza, y le dieron celos al ver que se veía feliz porque le iba a dar un hijo a algún idiota. La siguiente era Harry y Ginny, ella aun embarazada, cargando a una recién nacida pelirroja.

- ¿De quien será hija? – pregunto Ginny – tal vez de Percy, o tuya Ron.

- No creo – contesto muy serio – digo no hay ninguna foto de mi boda, tal vez ni siquiera me he casado.

- Tampoco hay de mi boda, solamente de mi embarazo.

- No se porque no tendría foto de sus bodas, tal vez estén en otro álbum – les contesto Ginny – porque estoy segura que iríamos a la boda de cada uno de ustedes, tal vez te casaste con un muggle Hermione.

Continuaron viendo las fotos, había otra de esa misma pelirroja pero cargada por Ron, después venían las de Albus recién nacido.

- Por Dios que cabello – dijo Ron riéndose – parece que tiene una mata de pelo negro.

- Ey! No te burles de mi hijo – le pego Ginny en la rodilla – esta hermoso, mira es igualito a Harry.

Venían varias fotos de la niña pelirroja y Albus juntos en la cuna, otras junto con James, Teddy y otro niño pelirrojo pero un poco mas aperlado, con una sonrisa tan traviesa, este estaba abrazando a James, así continuaron las fotos hasta llegar a otra donde nuevamente estaban embarazadas Ginny y Hermione.

- ¿Pues eran conejas o que? – les dijo Ron - ¿Otra vez embarazadas?

- Después de los años ustedes siguen siendo tan amigas – les dijo Harry – que hasta se ponen de acuerdo para embarazarse, pero no ha salido tu esposo Hermione.

- Yo creo que te casaste con un muggle y no lo traes para acá – insistió Ginny.

- No lo se – volteo a ver a Ron, quien se encontraba muy serio.

- Entonces tienes dos hijos y el segundo es de la misma edad de Lily.

El álbum terminaba con fotos de Lily y un niño pelirrojo lleno de pecas, pero de esas había muy pocas porque ya no tenia mas paginas el álbum.

- Seguramente hay mas fotos – les decía Hermione cerrando el álbum – mañana lo buscare, ya me quiero dormir tengo mucho sueño, yo creo que dormiremos aquí en la sala ¿les parece?

- Si yo también me muero de sueño – contesto Ron – y creo que los de arriba también ya se durmieron porque ya no se escucha nada.

- Déjame ver otra vez el álbum Hermione – le decía Ginny.

Harry por su parte se levanto y empezó a recorrer la planta baja de la casa, viendo portarretratos de su familia, se detenía a ver uno por uno, también estaba la foto de sus padres que le había regalado Hagrid, volteo a ver a sus amigos y se dio cuenta que Hermione y Ron ya se habían quedado dormidos, en cambio Ginny veía el álbum con una sonrisa, para el, encantadora. Siguió su camino hasta llegar al despacho, ahí pudo ver que su otro yo aun trabajaba, estaba sentado en un lujoso escritorio leyendo varios papeles y haciendo muecas para después tomar apuntes, se río de si mismo y entro de lleno al despacho, había muchos libros, sobretodo de países, magia oscura, hechizos avanzados, pociones, etc. Estaba tan concentrado viendo los libros que no noto que alguien había entrado al despacho y cerrado la puerta.

_- ¿Por qué te tardas tanto? – era Ginny, vestía una bata larga._

Esto hizo que se volteara a ver quien era la recién llegada, pero lo que a continuación paso no se lo esperaba y no hizo mas que retroceder unos pasos asustado hasta topar con el librero, Ginny se estaba desabrochando la bata y estaba encima de el, bueno de su yo futuro.

_- Aun no termino._

_- ¿Te ayudo? – le preguntaba Ginny seductoramente en el oído a Harry._

_- Como quieras – pero mientras le decía esto, Harry le estaba quitando la bata._

Harry no sabia que hacer, estaba viendo a Ginny desnuda de la cintura para arriba, y se asombraba de cómo su otro yo besaba, sin ningún pudor, el seno de ella y la hacia gemir descontroladamente, inmediatamente hubo reacción en su pantalón.

_- ¿Aquí Ginny?_

_- Si – le decía en un susurro – no esperare a que termines de trabajar._

_El se levanto y sentó a Ginny en su escritorio para empezar a bajarse los pantalones, y ella le quitaba la camisa_.

Harry no sabia que hacer, así que se volteo para no ver la escena, sabia que era el mismo, pero sentía que estaba invadiendo la privacidad de otros, trataba de pensar en otra cosa, pero los gemidos de ambos no le ayudaban y los "Oh, Harry" menos. Pero al escuchar un sonido fuerte volteo por instinto y ahí si que se quedo como petrificado. El la tenia cargada a ella tomándola de su trasero, la había puesto contra la pared, ella lo tenia abrazándolo del cuello y lo despeinaba aun mas con sus manos, sus piernas las tenia alrededor de su cintura, los dos se movían al mismo ritmo cada vez mas rápido, Ginny dio un grito y lo abrazo aun mas fuerte para después el dar un gemido, que le puso la carne de gallina.

_- Te amo Ginny – le susurro en el oído._

Se empezaron a besar una vez que Harry bajo a Ginny al piso, pero la tenia totalmente pegada a la pared, todo su cuerpo desnudo apretaba el cuerpo de ella. Otra vez se volvió a voltear, esto era mucho para el, ya había tenido sueños de este tipo, pero nunca como lo que acababa de ver, ahora si daba gracias a Dios y a todos los santos, que Ron no supiera legeremancia. Al pasar unos minutos volvió a voltear para ver que estaban haciendo.

_- ¿Te falta mucho? – dijo Ginny, poniéndose otra vez la bata._

_- No, solo un poco – le contesto Harry también vistiéndose._

_- Bueno te espero… en la cama… desnuda – le cerró un ojo y se fue._

_Harry solamente sonrío, se sentó, se quedo quieto unos segundos para después tomar todos sus papeles, aventarlos en un cajón y salir por el mismo lugar por donde hacia un momento había salido su esposa._

Ahí se quedo en el mismo lugar, todavía digiriendo lo que acababa de ver, casi se le sale al corazón al ver a Ginny en la puerta con cara de preocupación.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué salí y unos segundos después saliste tú detrás de mí?

- No se – contesto lo mas rápido posible.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes? Aquí estabas tú y aquí estaban ellos, tú sabes que paso, dímelo.

- No se.

- Harry, dime lo que sabes, yo también quiero saber lo que nos va a pasar en el futuro y por tu cara de espanto no se si sean cosas buenas, no me asustes.

- Cierra la puerta, no quiero que Ron se despierte y se ponga a preguntar también.

- ¿Pues que paso? – le dijo cerrando la puerta.

- Esta bien, te lo voy a decir – le dijo Harry – solo porque te conozco y se que no me vas a dejar en paz hasta que te lo diga.

- Bueno ya dímelo.

- Hicimoselamor-

- ¿Qué? No te entendí.

- Que… hicimos el amor… ahí – señalo la esquina donde minutos antes el cargaba a Ginny y… sacudió la cabeza.

- No – dijo Ginny asustada viendo hacia donde Harry le señalaba – y… ¿tu viste todo?

- Si, bueno no, no todo.

- Un momento ¿me viste desnuda?

- Si, solo de la cintura para arriba.

- No – se tapo sus pechos con los brazos en cruz.

- Entiende, me tomo por sorpresa, de pronto llegaste, te pusiste encima de mi y te quitaste tu bata, todo paso muy rápido.

- ¿Y porque me seguiste cuando salí?

- Me dijiste que me esperabas arriba… en la cama y… desnuda.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo dije eso?

- Si, luego dice Ron que yo soy el pervertido.

- Entonces…en este momento…

- Si lo estamos haciendo, bueno ellos, nosotros no – le contesto Harry.

- Entonces vamos a la sala para asegurarnos que Ron no se levante y descansamos, ha sido demasiada información y emociones para un solo día.

Los dos se fueron a la sala y cada quien se acostó en un sillón, Harry no dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de ver, seguramente tendría ese tipo de sueños, por otra parte Ginny estaba pensando en lo que le acababa de decir Harry, habían hecho el amor y el lo había visto, bueno no todo según el, pero eso si estaba segura, ella en su lugar si hubiera visto todo, digo no hay que desperdiciar la ocasión ¿o si? Se quedaron completamente dormidos los cuatro en la sala.

Un par de cuchicheos despertó a Ginny, al voltear pudo ver a sus tres hijos bajando las escaleras en pijama y totalmente despeinados, caminando de puntillas para no hacer ruido, se levanto para ver a donde iban y que hacían, los tres niños entraron a la cocina, prendieron el televisor que estaba sobre una barra, Lily se sentó en la mesa, Albus tomaba tres platos hondos y James sacaba del refrigerador la leche y la ponía en la mesa, Ginny se fue a despertar a Harry para que el también viera lo que estaban haciendo sus hijos. Cuando regresaron pudieron ver que los tres estaban comiendo cereal y viendo las caricaturas en el televisor, se fijaron en la hora y eran las 5:30 de la mañana.

_- Quiero plátano – decía Lily._

_- Pecas no te lo acabas, mejor solo comete el cereal – le contesto James._

_- No, quiero plátano._

_- Dale la mitad yo me como la otra – le decía Albus._

_- ¿Ya salio el premio del cereal? – pregunto Lily comiendo el plátano que le acababa de servir James._

_- No, pero este le toca a Albus._

_- Albus si te toca la mujer maravilla ¿me la das? – le decía Lily, este solamente asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de ver la televisión._

_- Aquí esta, es el hombre araña – dijo James._

_- Ya lo tengo- contesto Albus._

_- Yo también – contestaron al mismo tiempo Lily y James._

_- ¡Kreacher! – grito Albus._

_- Si amo – Kreacher se apareció, era aun más feo y más viejo._

_- ¿Ya tienes al hombre araña?_

_- No joven amo._

_- Toma ¿Quién te falta?_

_- Solo Hulk, Batman, la mujer maravilla y Iron man._

_- Bueno la próxima caja te toca a ti Kreacher – le recordó Albus._

_- Gracias – y se desapareció._

_- Ya no quiero – dijo Lily._

_- Te dije pecas, a ver dámelo, yo me lo como – contesto James._

_- Tengo sueño, ya vámonos a dormir._

_- Pecas, Albus y yo no te obligamos a venir, tu eres la que siempre quieres andar con nosotros y hacer lo mismo, ya no te volvemos a despertar para ver las caricaturas de la liga de la justicia._

_- Siempre me hacen a un lado, yo quiero estar con ustedes, ahora ya se va Albus también y voy a estar sola._

_- No te hagas, siempre estas con Hugo – le contesto James._

_- Ya silencio los dos, no dejan escuchar y van a despertar a mis papas – se quejo Albus._

Harry y Ginny vieron con ternura a sus tres hijos y lo bien que convivían entre ellos, se sentían orgullosos y felices de la familia que habían formado. Después de un tiempo, se termino las caricaturas, Albus levantaba los tres platos y los lavaba y James guardaba el cereal y la leche y limpiaba la mesa, apagaron el televisor y subieron las escaleras.

- Voy a ver que se acuesten – le dijo Ginny a Harry.

- Esta bien, me voy a acostar otro rato, es muy temprano.

Ginny subió las escaleras, la primera habitación que vio había un joven acostado dormido boca abajo, se dio cuenta que era Ted y ese era el cuarto de James, en la segunda habitación estaban James y Albus, los dos ya se habían acostado, en la tercera vio a Lily completamente dormida, se detuvo al ver que solamente faltaba una habitación y era la única que tenia la puerta cerrada, pudo mas su curiosidad y con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta y entro cerrándola de nuevo, ahí estaban ellos, dormidos en esa cama enorme, Harry dormía abrazándola por la espalda, la habitación era la mas grande y estaba decorada muy elegantemente, se acerco al tocador viendo que tenia muchos accesorios y perfumes, así fue recorriendo la habitación, se asomo por la ventana y pudo ver que ya había amanecido, la vista era hermosa, el jardín de su casa lucia de maravilla y se podía observar a personas ya haciendo ejercicio en la calle, y en eso sonó el despertador que la hizo brincar del susto, volteo y se vio a si misma empezar a moverse, cuando por fin levanto un brazo para tomar el despertador, la sabana se bajo un poco y pudo ver que Harry dormía con una mano en su seno, su yo del futuro se volvió a acomodar entre los brazos de Harry, pasado unos minutos volvió a sonar el despertador.

_- Harry, ya me voy a levantar, voy a preparar un pastel para llevarlo a casa de mis papas._

_- Aja – se escucho de la boca de Harry._

_- ¿Me puedes regresar mi seno? – este negó con la cabeza – no seas payaso._

Ginny se asombro al ver que dormía con Harry completamente desnuda, bueno ahora que recordaba sabia lo que habían hecho durante la noche, pero aun así sintió que le daba pena, en cambio su otro yo, de pena no tenia nada, se levanto desnuda y se fue al baño, escucho la regadera y vio que Harry se empezaba a mover en la cama, ahora era el turno de ella de verlo desnudo de la cintura para arriba, tenia la boca abierta, el cuerpo de Harry no se comparaba con el Harry que ella conocía, el de este era mas fuerte, musculoso y ¡Por Dios! Tan bueno, Harry se acababa de levantar y se dirigía al baño, también estaba desnudo y le daba la espalda y algo más a Ginny.

_- Anoche no me dejaste terminar con mi trabajo, tendrás tu castigo – le decía Harry_.

Ginny escucho una carcajada por parte de ella misma ante lo que le dijo Harry y por lo que pudo imaginarse al escuchar su propia risa es que el le estaba haciendo cosquillas en la regadera. Salio rápidamente de la habitación para cerciorarse que Ron no estuviera despierto y bajo rápidamente las escaleras.

-¿Qué paso, porque bajas así? – le pregunto Harry.

- Ssshhh, ¿Ron sigue dormido?

- Si ¿Por qué?

- Que bueno, no quería que subiera y viera…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que nos estamos bañando juntos, bueno ellos – dijo Ginny señalando el techo.

- ¿Tan temprano y le siguen?

- Si, y tengo que hacer un pastel para llevarlo a la madriguera y tu terminar tu trabajo que no te deje hacer anoche.

- Ah… bueno… entonces ahorita bajan.

- Si, por cierto, a mi también ya me toco verte y no precisamente de la cintura para arriba – le decía con una sonrisa y cerrándole el ojo.

Harry solamente trago saliva y sintió su cara colorada, tanto que pensó que le iba a explotar.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, confieso que ya empeze el siguiente pero como que se me bloqueo el cerebro, espero que en estos dias fluyan las ideas.

Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

Aqui estoy antes de lo esperado, como les habia dicho se me bloqueo el cerebro, pero anoche hasta las cuatro de la mañana me quede escribiendo, espero y les guste porque fue producto de mi insomnio, la verdad los review me animaron mucho, nunca pense que se sintiera tan bonito leerlos, jeje.

Antes que nada debo aclarar que agregue a todos los nietos Weasley, pero puse sus edades y aspectos fisicos a mi imaginación, la Sra. Rowling nunca ha comentado nada de eso (excepto por Victorie, Albus y Lily). Les comento esto porque he leido varios fics y han puesto diferentes edades, pero para mi asi esta bien.

Como ya se dieron cuenta mi pareja favorita es Harry y Ginny, he leido casi todos los fics de ellos, asi que no soy muy especializada que digamos en la pareja de Ron y Hermione, asi que espero que lo haya hecho bien y que les guste.

Bueno sin mas que decirles aqui les dejo el cuarto capitulo.

* * *

Los cuatro chicos ya estaban levantados para cuando Harry y Ginny bajaron, ella se fue directo a la cocina y el a su despacho, al poco tiempo bajo Teddy ya bañado y arreglado, recibió la lechuza que traía el profeta, y se fue a darle un beso de buenos días a Ginny, esta le sirvió una taza de café con waffles, al cabo de unos minutos llego Harry y se unió a ellos para tomar café y comentar las noticias que traía el profeta.

_- Bien, ya metí el pastel al horno, Harry recuerda que es por 20 minutos, no se te olvide, si se te vuelve a quemar vas a ver como te va, voy a despertar a los niños y a peinar a Lily._

_- Si amor._

_- Estoy nervioso, no se como pedirle a Victorie que salgamos – le comento Ted a Harry una vez que Ginny salio._

_- No te preocupes, todos sabemos que eres muy especial para ella, y que inmediatamente va a decir si a cualquier cosa que le digas._

_- ¿Tu crees que debo hablar con Bill?_

_- Primero habla con Victorie, y después con Bill, pero te doy un consejo, aquí entre nos, cuando estén cerca de un Weasley procura tener las manos quietas._

_- ¿Lo dices por experiencia? – le pregunto Teddy sonriendo._

_- Claro, no te imaginas las que pase con tanto pelirrojo vigilando, y eso que ya me conocían de años._

- ¿Quisiera saber cuanto tiempo duro eso de las manos quietas? – le pregunto Ron a Harry.

- No lo se, me imagino que hasta que nos casamos.

- Pues eso espero.

_- Ay estos niños que no se despiertan – llego Ginny enojada._

_- Bien sabes que se levantan a ver caricaturas._

_- ¿De que hablan? – pregunto Ginny._

_- Voy a invitar a Victorie a salir, es decir, una cita – le confeso Teddy._

_- Ay ya era hora – le contesto Ginny – pensamos que nunca llegaría el día._

_- ¿Pensamos? – pregunto Ted sorprendido._

_- Pues claro, todas - al ver la cara de interrogación de Ted, Ginny agrego – Fleur, Dominque, Angelina, Audrey, mamá, Hermione, Molly, Luna, Hanna y hasta la misma Victorie, pero yo les decía que tal vez como fuiste criado por Harry entonces te ibas a tardar un poquito, pero siempre la anime._

_- Entonces ¿tú crees que ella acepte?_

_- Pues claro._

_- ¡Mamá! – venia bajando James con una nota – me escribió Fred que sus papas se tuvieron que ir porque al parecer hubo unos problemas con la inauguración de Sortilegios Weasley en España, el y Roxy se quedaron con los abuelos ¿ya me puedo ir a la madriguera?_

_- ¿Qué habrá pasado?_

_- No se ¿ya me puedo ir?, ándale mamá yo ya puedo viajar solo por la red flu._

_- Pero primero arréglate no te vas a ir en pijama y comes algo._

_- ¡Como con los abuelos! – le gritaba James quien ya se encontraba corriendo en las escaleras._

_- Bueno al menos con esos gritos despierta a Albus y a Lily – le dijo Harry._

_- Bien voy a peinar a Lily, Potter el pastel que no se te olvide._

_- Voy a llamar por la chimenea a tus papas para avisarles que James va para allá y revisar que llegue bien._

_Al subir Ginny las escaleras vio que James se estaba vistiendo con lo primero que encontraba, se dirigió al cuarto de Albus que estaba aun acostado pero ya despierto, lo apuro a cambiarse y por ultimo se fue con Lily quien aun con los gritos de su hermano no se despertaba._

_James bajo corriendo las escaleras encontrando a su padre hablando con su abuela._

_- ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto Albus desde las escaleras._

_- Ya me voy a la madriguera, ya llegaron Fred y Roxy._

_- Yo también ya me quiero ir._

_- No, tú todavía no puedes viajar solo, mamá te tiene que llevar, apúrale papá._

_- ¡Harry el pastel! – le gritaba Ted desde la cocina._

_- ¡Demonios! – decía Harry – vamos James, ya sabes dilo claramente._

_- ¡A la madriguera¡ - grito James y le saco la lengua a Albus antes de que las llamas lo consumieran._

Harry quien estaba observando todo lo ocurrido, no pudo evitar sonreír ante las ocurrencias de su hijo y se dio cuenta que ese gesto de sacar la lengua era igualito al que vio en la foto donde Angelina y Ginny estaban embarazadas. Siguió a su otro yo que iba maldiciendo por el pastel, seguido de su hijo que tenia cara de enfadado.

_- Papá ¿Cuándo voy a poder viajar yo solo?- se quejaba Albus._

_- ¡Demonios, demonios, este pastel! – Harry sacaba el pastel sin guantes del horno y se estaba quemando las manos – cuando estés en Hogwarts Albus, no se quemo, me he salvado de una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Ve a cambiarte ya hijo, se nos va a hacer tarde._

Se encontraban los 9 listos enfrente de la chimenea, Hermione les había dado indicaciones para que viajaran con ellos a la madriguera, los primeros fueron Ginny y Albus acompañados de Harry, los siguientes era Harry y Lily acompañados por Ginny y Hermione y por ultimo Ted, quien traía el pastel, fue acompañado por Ron.

Al llegar a la madriguera se quedaron viendo varios niños con cabezas pelirrojas y a los hijos de Harry y Ginny alrededor de Charlie, les estaba dando regalos a todos. Ahí pudieron conocer los nombres de los niños pero no sabían de quien eran hijos.

_- Vamos por orden – los calmaba Charlie - ¡Victorie! Tu regalo que siempre pides._

_- Gracias tío – era una chica rubia, igualita a Fleur, con 17 años._

- Ahora entiendo a Ted – comento Ron, Hermione se cruzo de brazos ante este comentario.

_- Dominique, aquí tienes el tuyo._

_- Gracias tío precioso – le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla, ella era pelirroja y muy coqueta y alegre, tenia 16 años._

_- Louis, aquí esta lo que me pediste._

_- Es todo tío, sabia que podía contar contigo – el chico era rubio igual que su hermana mayor, con 15 años._

_- ¡Molly! – grito Charlie, toma pequeña, este regalo te va a encantar – ella era pelirroja de 14 años-_

_- Lucy, Lucy, Lucy – le decía Charlie a su sobrina, era la mas seria y recta de todos sus sobrinos, respetaba las reglas tal cual eran, pero no por eso dejaba de ser divertida y alegre con sus primos, ella era una niña pelirroja, con cabello ondulado- ¿lista para tu tercer año en Hogwarts?_

_- Claro tío, mi papá ya me compro todo lo necesario para mi inicio de curso._

_- Bien, entonces agrega esto._

_- Gracias._

_- ¿Quién sigue? – pregunto Charlie._

_- Los más guapos de la familia Weasley – contesto James._

_- Claro somos simplemente irresistibles – dijo Fred, este era pelirrojo de piel aperlada, James y el tenían 12 años._

_- Si claro, ustedes son únicos, y mas porque me piden que les traiga cada cosa…_

_- No te quejes tío, si bien sabes que tu eres nuestro patrocinador numero dos, ya sabes papá es el numero uno – contesto Fred._

_- ¡Roxy! Eres igual a tu hermano en pedirme cosas muy raras – Charlie le daba su regalo._

_- Gracias tío – ella era de piel morena y cabello castaño, tiene 10 años._

_- Bien ahora siguen los nuevos estudiantes de Hogwarts ¿están contentos?_

_- Si – contesto Rose, era una niña pelirroja de ojos azules, llevaba dos trenzas._

_- Gryfindor esta contentísimo de que lleguen dos nuevos estudiantes a su casa._

_- Claro – contesto Albus no muy seguro._

_- Bien Rose, aquí tienes tu regalo – le entregaba un libro – Edición actualizada._

_- ¿Edición Actualizada? Guau, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?_

_- Tú confía en tu tío pequeña._

_- Albus, aquí tienes tu estuche mas reciente para limpiar escobas, se que vas directo al equipo de Gryfindor y tienes que tener una escoba de lo mejor._

_- No puedo entrar al equipo hasta mi segundo año – _

_- Bueno tienes un año para limpiar bien la escoba._

Hermione no dejaba de observar a la pequeña que estaba al lado de Charlie, era de la misma edad de Albus, esa niña pelirroja tenia los mismos ojos de Ron, sintió un vuelco en el corazón al pensar que esa niña era hija de Ron, le pareció muy linda y se llamaba Rose, hasta también le gustaba el nombre.

- Esa niña es la que estaba en la foto del álbum – comento Ginny - ¿la recuerdan?

- Si – contesto Harry – es la sale casi en todas las fotos con Albus ¿ de quien será hija?

- Lo mas seguro es que sea de Percy porque para que haya pedido un libro – dijo Ginny.

- Si tal vez – dijo Hermione no muy convencida.

_- Ahora vienen los bebes de la familia – dijo Charlie._

_- No somos bebes – contesto Lily, con los brazos en la cintura, igual que como lo hacían Molly y Ginny - ya estamos grandes._

_- Perdón jovencita, aquí le traigo la muñeca que me pidió._

_- Gracias tío, pero no es muñeca es Barbie cazadora y mira trae su escoba incluida._

_- Hugo ¿podrías la próxima vez pedirme algo más sencillo? Mira que pase la vergüenza de mi vida al ir a esa tienda de videojuegos muggle, no entendía nada._

_- Pero tío mis papas no me lo quieren comprar, dicen que ya tengo muchos videojuegos-contesto un niño pelirrojo lleno de pecas._

_- ¿Por qué a tus abuelos muggles no le pides cosas muggles y a mi cosas mágicas?_

_- Porque a ellos les pedí otros videojuegos – contesto como si fuera lo más obvio._

_- Bien me falta uno ¡Ted! ¿Dónde esta?_

_- Desde que salio de Hogwarts se junta con los adultos en la cocina._

_- No seas mentirosa Dominque, aquí estoy, solo me entretuve un poco – dijo Ted llegando a la sala para reunirse con todos sus primos._

_- Aquí tienes tu regalo – le entrego un sobre – te va a encantar._

_- ¿Un boleto? – pregunto extrañado Ted._

_- Si, es para la más grande exposición de dragones, van a traerlos de todas partes del mundo, va a estar genial._

_- ¿De veras? voy a pedirle permiso a Harry, no creo que me diga que no._

El cuarteto siguió su camino hacia la cocina, los niños estaban abriendo sus regalos y conversaban entre ellos muy animados, al llegar a la cocina vieron a Molly, estaba ya muy canosa y más arrugada, pero tenía la misma fuerza a la que estaban acostumbrados a verla. Hermione al primero que busco fue a Ron y al encontrarlo no pudo pensar en otra cosa que si ella se encontrara con el en el futuro seguiría igual de enamorada que ahora, era mas alto, mas fuerte y mas varonil, para ella simplemente perfecto. Estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, pudieron distinguir a Bill, Fleur, Percy, Ron, Harry, Ginny y a una chica de cabello castaño que no supieron quien era, pero se veía muy amable porque ayudaba a Molly y a Ginny con la comida. Ron y Harry salieron de la cocina para ir a la sala, donde ya algunos de los niños habían salido al patio a jugar, se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana. El cuarteto se acerco a ellos para poder escuchar de qué estaban hablando.

_- Mañana tengo junta con Kingsley sobre los adelantos que hemos tenido en el caso Lestrange – le comentaba Harry._

_- Es increíble que haya pasado tantos años y aun existan seguidos de Voldemort, y lo peor es que se los heredan a sus hijos._

_- Papá mi tío Charlie me compro un videojuego – decía Hugo._

El cuarteto volteo a todos lados para ver a quien se dirigía el niño, querían saber de quien era hijo, pero al ver que volteaba Ron a verlo, se quedaron sin respiración, en especial Hermione.

_- ¿Otro Hugo? deja que se entere tu madre – le dijo Ron._

_- El me lo compro, yo no puedo evitarlo._

_- ¿Videojuego? – pregunto Harry – ahora se de donde Lily me estaba pidiendo uno._

_- Si, se los compra mis suegros, Rose también tiene, pero a Hugo le encantan._

Harry y Ginny voltearon a ver a Ron, este se había quedado inmóvil viendo al pequeño Hugo, claro era muy parecido a el, solo que este niño no era tan tímido como lo era el a su edad, seria porque no tenia a unos hermanos gemelos que lo molestaban y le hacían aparecer arañas de la nada, este niño se veía seguro de si mismo, era pelirrojo y con pecas, lo único eran sus ojos, no eran azules sino cafés. Hermione también veía al pequeño pelirrojo, no pudo evitar que se le saliera una lágrima pero inmediatamente se volteo y se la quito, respiro hondo y continuo como si nada.

- ¿Rose? Eso quiere decir que Hugo es hermano de Rose – dijo Ginny – Ron tienes dos hijos, pero es obvio, ve los ojos de Rose, son iguales a los tuyos Ron.

- No me había dado cuenta – susurro Ron aun inmóvil.

- Yo si, al verla supuse que era tu hija Ron – le comento Hermione.

- Y ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- No estaba segura.

_Rose llego junto con Albus a la sala, estaban leyendo el libro que le había traído Charlie a la niña._

_- Papá ¿te acuerdas en que pagina viene sobre la construcción del castillo en el libro de historia de hogwarts?- le pregunto Rose desde el sillón donde se había sentado a un lado de Albus._

_- No se, pregúntale a tu madre._

_- Es que en la edición anterior venia en la pagina 128 pero como esta es la edición actualizada no se cual sea –_

_- ¿Versión actualizada? Por Dios Rose, el libro de historia de Hogwarts tiene que ser el mismo._

_- No papá, en este libro viene detalladamente como el tío Harry, tu y…_

_- Hola Harry – entro Hermione saludando a Harry._

- ¿Qué hago yo aquí? – pregunto Hermione sorprendida – Ayer dijo Harry que esta reunión iba a ser familiar.

- Bueno Hermione tu eres como de la familia, así como Ted- dijo Ginny.

Ron veía a Hermione del futuro, la observaba detenidamente, su cara, su cabello, su cuerpo, no noto que hubiera mucha diferencia entre la que estaba a su lado a la que estaba frente a el, solo pudo notar que se veía mas madura en sus expresiones. De repente se le vino a la mente las fotos en donde estaba embarazada ¿acaso traía a sus hijos y a su esposo a casa de sus padres? Y el se encontraba tan tranquilo platicando con Harry, ahora bien ¿Quién era la madre de sus hijos?¿la mujer que le ayudaba a su madre y a Ginny en la cocina? No lo creía, simplemente no era su tipo, para el la mujer mas bella era Hermione, pero ¿ella podía estar en el mismo lugar que su esposa? Por Dios ¿Qué estaba pasando en el futuro?

Por otro lado Hermione se veía a si misma, se veía tan despreocupada pero ¿ahí estaban los hijos de Ron? Si fuera por ella correría en ese mismo instante sabiendo que la madre de esos niños se encontraba ahí, bajo el mismo techo que ella.

_- ¿Dónde estabas? – le pregunto Harry._

_- Arriba, Charlie le compro un celular a Arthur y me estaba preguntando como se usaba._

_- ¿Y para que quiere un celular mi papá?-pregunto Ron._

_- Ya sabes como le encantan las cosas muggles a tu papá y pues Charlie le dio gusto, además así puede llamarnos cuando quiera, ya le di los teléfonos de nosotros._

_- Ya me imagino, nos va a querer llamar a cada rato._

_- Papá ¿en que pagina viene lo…?_

_- Ya te dije que le preguntes a tu madre Rose._

_- ¿Mamá?_

A Hermione le empezó a latir mas fuerte el corazón, por fin iba a conocer a la esposa de Ron, se dijo mentalmente que iba a ser fuerte y que iba a aceptar lo que le deparaba el futuro, se imagino a Lavander entrando a la sala contestándole a su hija lo que quería saber. Ron volteo a todas partes para ver quien era la mujer a quien le hablaba su hija pero lo que nunca se imagino es que Hermione, volteara ante el llamado de la niña.

_- ¿Qué pasa cariño? – le contesto Hermione._

_- Mamá mi tío Charlie me trajo la edición actualizada de la historia de Hogwarts._

_- ¿De veras, luego me lo prestas para leerlo?_

_- Amor ¿Cuántas veces has leído ese libro? – le preguntaba Ron._

_- No se, pero si es un libro actualizado, hay que leerlo – le contestaba Hermione sentándose en sus piernas, dándole un beso en la boca y abrazándolo._

Harry y Ginny voltearon a ver a Ron y a Hermione con una sonrisa, ellos en cambio tenían los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, no podían creer lo que pasaba enfrente de ellos, lo deseaban en lo mas profundo de su ser pero nunca creyeron que se hiciera realidad.

- Vaya, no se porque no me sorprende – les dijo Harry – después de tantas peleas era de esperarse que terminarían juntos.

- Hermione eres mi cuñada – le decía Ginny abrazando a una Hermione petrificada - ¡vas a ser una Weasley! Hermione Weasley, se oye muy bien.

_- Guacala odio que hagan eso – les dijo Hugo._

_- Pues no veas y ya – le contesto Ron._

_- Si es asqueroso ver como a cada rato se andan besuqueando – confirmo Rose._

_- Si supieran que antes que yo, su padre tenia una novia a la cual se la pasaba besando en cada rincón de la escuela – les dijo Hermione – se llamaba Lavander y su padre la quiso mucho._

_- ¿En serio papá, la querías mas que a mamá? – le pregunto Rose._

_- Claro que no, Hermione bien sabes que yo anduve con ella nada mas por despecho, Ginny me dijo que te habías besado con Krum y Harry me lo confirmo._

_- A mi no me metas – le dijo Harry – cuando me preguntaste yo no te conteste nada._

_- Claro estabas tan atontado de haber visto a Ginny besándose con Dean._

_- ¿Por qué me lo recuerdas? – le dijo Harry serio._

_- ¿Entonces anduviste con una chica solamente por coraje de que mamá había besado a otro chico? – le pregunto Hugo._

_- Si, a ella nunca la quise, de hecho me fastidiaba, no la aguantaba._

_- Nadie la aguantaba – le dijo Harry._

_- ¿Y tu que hiciste mamá? – le pregunto Rose._

_- Nada ¿Qué podía hacer? En ese tiempo yo pensé que Ron realmente la quería y yo me hice a un lado, me dolió mucho pero después de que terminaron me sentí feliz._

- ¿Estas con Lavander nada mas por lo que te dije Ron? – le pregunto Ginny apenada.

- Si – le confeso Ron, volteando de reojo a ver a Hermione quien no quitaba su vista al frente.

- Si serás tonto – le dijo Harry – estas perdiendo mucho tiempo.

- Si de tiempo se trata no eres el más indicado Harry – le dijo Ginny.

- Ya te dije que tienes novio ¿Cómo querías que te dijera lo que siento por ti si estas con otro?

- Bueno, ahora no es el momento para hablar de eso – le contesto Ginny.

_- Mamá ¿y desde cuando te gusta papá?- le pregunto Rose._

_- Creo que desde mi tercer año._

Ron volteo a ver a Hermione sorprendido y como esperando una confirmación, pero Hermione seguía sin poder moverse, tenia miedo de voltear y enfrentarse a Ron.

_- ¿Y tu papá?_

_- Desde cuarto, cuando me di cuenta que tu madre era una chica._

Ahora Hermione volteo, sin pensarlo, a ver a Ron, los dos se quedaron viendo frente a frente sin saber que decir, si toda la verdad la estaban diciendo sus propios yo del futuro, una verdad que habían estado ocultando.

_- ¿Cómo?¿No te habías dado cuenta que mamá era una chica? – le pregunto Hugo._

_- No, la veía como una amiga, hasta que en cuarto año, en el baile de los tres magos, ni Harry ni yo teníamos pareja así que le pedí a Hermione que fuera con Harry o conmigo, pero resulto que el Krum ese se me adelanto._

_- De veras que ustedes eran tan bobos – les decía Ginny entrando a la sala, Harry se levanto para abrazarla por la espalda – yo me moría porque Harry me invitara y nada._

_- Perdón por ser tan ciego – le decía dándole un beso en el cuello – hubiera sido genial haber ido juntos a ese baile._

_- ¿Y con quien fueron?- ahora fue el turno de Albus de saber mas._

_- Ron y Harry fueron con las hermanas Patil, Hermione con Víctor Krum y yo con Neville. – les decía Ginny._

_- ¿Con mi padrino?- pregunto Albus._

_- Si._

_- ¿Y como era Víctor Krum mamá?- pregunto Rose._

_- Era un famoso jugador de Quidditch, tenia muchas chicas tras de el, pero a mi me parecía de los mas aburrido, prefería pelear con tu padre._

_- ¿Pero era guapo?- volvió a preguntar Rose._

_- Guapísimo, tenía una personalidad muy varonil, y tenia un cuerpazo – contesto Ginny._

_- ¡A comer!!Todos a comer!- gritaba Molly desde la cocina._

_- Vamos a comer – les dijo Ron levantándose con Hermione y siendo seguidos por los niños._

_- ¿Con que guapísimo?- le preguntaba Harry a Ginny cuando se quedaron solos._

_- Si estaba guapísimo – le decía riéndose – me encantaban sus ojos y su ¡Auch! – Harry le había dado una nalgada – dolió – le decía sobándose la pompi._

_- Eso es para que te acuerdes mas de el._

- Oye me la diste bien fuerte – le reclamaba Ginny a Harry.

- No te la di a ti… pero eso te merecías, no sabia que Krum te pareciera guapo.

- Todas en el colegio les parece guapo Víctor Krum, bueno excepto a Hermione – volteo a verla con una sonrisa burlona – ella prefiere a los pelirrojos.

* * *

Bueno en el proximo capitulo se va a saber mas de la relacion de Harry y Ginny junto con la de Ron y Hermione pero hablando de sus intimidades, el cuarteto se va a enterar de cada cosa que hacian a escondidas, jeje.

Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

Otra vez yo de regreso, termine el capitulo y pense en subirlo mañana pero mañana me voy de compras :D y no voy a poder ni prender la computadora jeje, lo malo es que las compras son para mis hijos y no para mi, pero con que me salga a dar la vuelta me conformo.

Muchas pero muchas gracias por los reviews, por poner este fic en favoritos y estar al pendiente de la actualización, para mi es un tema muy comun pero tan lindo, me encanta la historia de Harry Potter y esto es unicamente lo que me imagino que paso entre esos 19 años.

Espero que les guste, gracias por los comentarios y por los tips, soy nueva en esto pero estoy aprendiendo ;) ya ven hasta ya estoy poniendo de estas caritas que ni les entendia.

Bueno aqui va el capitulo 5

* * *

Se sentían totalmente avergonzados y sin saber que decir y las sonrisas burlonas de Harry y Ginny no ayudaban para nada. Hermione camino rumbo a la cocina, parecía que estaba hipnotizada porque su mirada estaba fija al frente, los otros tres chicos la siguieron siendo Ron el ultimo, se sentía culpable por estar con Lavander en estos momentos y estar haciéndole daño a la mujer que mas amaba en la vida, sabia que debía arreglar esto, sentía la necesidad de hablarlo con Hermione pero tenia miedo a la reacción de ella. Se sorprendieron al no encontrar a nadie en la cocina y salieron rumbo al patio trasero de la casa, ahí estaban todos, comiendo en una mesa larga, los adultos en un extremo y los niños en otro. No pudieron evitar sonreír ante tal evento, toda la familia reunida, se veían felices todos juntos.

- ¿Dónde estarán los gemelos? – pregunto Ginny.

- Ya ves lo que dijo James, hubo problemas con una de sus tiendas – dijo Harry.

- Esa mujer es la esposa de Percy – dijo Ron señalando a Audrey sentada a un lado de Percy – es la que venia en la foto del álbum, bueno ahora ya sabemos quien es.

Ahí se quedaron escuchando las diferentes conversaciones de cada uno, se reían de los chistes y se sorprendían ante las novedades que decían. Así fue como termino la comida empezando las mujeres a recoger la mesa mediante magia y despejando el área que ahora iba a ser escenario para un partido de Quidditch.

Los veían volar y se dieron cuenta que los Weasley tenían madera para ese juego, todos absolutamente todos volaban muy bien, hasta las hijas de Percy lo hacían bien, gracias a que su madre si le gustaba el deporte y permitió que sus hijas fueran entrenadas por su tía Ginny. Así que el partido fue muy reñido hasta que Harry consiguió la snitch antes que su hijo Albus. Los niños continuaron jugando en la escoba mientras los adultos entraron a la casa a descansar.

_- ¿Harry puedo hablar contigo? – le preguntaba Ted muy misterioso._

_- Claro dime._

_- No aquí no, vamos a sentarnos en los columpios del árbol._

A los cuatro chicos se les hizo muy extraño el comportamiento del joven, así que decidieron seguirlos para saber que pasaba, con excepción de Hermione, quería estar lo mas lejos posible de Ron, aun no estaba preparada para hablar del tema con el.

_- ¿Qué pasa Ted? – pregunto Harry preocupado._

_- Harry ya le pedí a Victoire una cita y me dijo que si._

_- ¿Eso es todo? – le dijo Harry sonriendo._

_- Si… bueno no… es que… hablamos…y le dije que me gustaba…entonces…nos besamos – le dijo Ted colorado sin poder evitar que su cabello también cambiara de color a un rojo chillante._

_- No me digas que fue tu primer beso._

_- No en Hogwarts hubo un par de chicas, pero solo fueron besos normales pero… ahora con Victoire no fue un beso normal._

_- No te entiendo – le decía Harry confundido._

_- Es que… nos besamos… pero después…nos abrazamos y…Harry tuve… tu sabes la reacción en el pantalón y lo peor es que ella se dio cuenta._

_- ¿Y que paso?_

_- Nada, le pedí disculpas, no quiero que piense mal de mí, no pude evitarlo, ese beso fue muy especial._

_- Ted eso es normal, ya estas en la edad de que las hormonas te traicionan._

_- Pero tengo miedo de lo que pueda pensar de mí, fue el primer beso y ya le demuestro que mi "amigo" despierta inmediatamente._

_- No te preocupes a las mujeres les gusta ser las causantes de eso._

_- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Ted confundido._

_- Si a ellas les gusta que tu amigo este atento ante cualquier llamado – Harry soltó una carcajada al decir esto._

_- ¿Cómo sabes?_

_- Porque Ginny me lo dijo, cuando tenia tu edad me pasaba lo mismo, cada vez que la besaba no podía evitarlo y trataba por todos los medios de alejarme pero ella se acerca aun mas a mi hasta que un día se enojo porque la separe rápidamente, mas bien la avente._

_- ¿Y que paso?_

_- Pues ya conoces a Ginny enojada ¿verdad? – Ted asintió – bueno pues tuve que decirle la verdad y la muy condenada le dio un ataque de risa que le duro como una hora, después de que se calmo me dijo que esa era la intención ¿tu crees?_

Ginny se reía disimuladamente sin ver a Harry, la verdad es que ahora siendo novia de Dean también le había pasado lo mismo, con la diferencia que con el no lo hacia adrede, la primera vez se sorprendió, con Michael nunca le había sucedido, con el solo fueron besos de piquito pero con Dean fue diferente, había besos mas apasionados y ella era la que los terminaba cada vez que sentía algo en el, se pudo imaginar que con Harry era diferente, por supuesto que le iba a gustar y con el no iba a terminar nada.

_- ¿Te besaba para que tu…?_

_- Si, bueno muchas veces nos besábamos pero tranquilamente, pero había otras en las que nos poníamos mas… tu sabes._

_- ¿Y nunca te cacharon?_

_- No, recuerdo una ocasión estaban todos los Weasley y yo sentados en la mesa comiendo, Ginny estaba a un lado mío, de pronto siento su mano en mi pierna que iba subiendo lentamente hasta llegar – Harry le hizo un gesto a Ted indicándole a lo que se refería – casi me ahogo, trate de quitarla disimuladamente pero ella regresaba, claro que me paso lo que te paso a ti._

_- ¿Y que hiciste?- le preguntaba Ted riéndose, esperando nunca estar en esa situación._

_- Rezar para que nadie supiera donde estaba la mano de Ginny porque si me levantaba todos se iban a dar cuenta y que explicación iba a dar ¿Qué la comida era demasiado…excitante?_

_- Vaya Ginny si que era astuta._

_- Es – le dijo con una sonrisa._

Ron volteo a ver a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿No que las manos quietas hasta después de casarse?

- ¿Escuchaste bien? Tu hermana era la que no tenía las manos quietas.

- Cobarde – le dijo Ginny.

- Ayúdame, Ron a quien golpea es a mí.

- Vamos a seguir escuchando, aquí me voy a enterar de muchas cosas – le decía Ron con una mirada amenazadora.

Harry no hizo más que tragar saliva y prepararse para otro golpe como el de ayer.

_- ¿Y Ron?_

_- Al comienzo de mi noviazgo con Ginny lo tenia siempre a un lado, pero cuando el y Hermione se hicieron novios tuve mucha ayuda por parte de ella, aunque ahora que lo pienso después de un tiempo ellos se desaparecían por horas, la verdad nunca les pregunte porque yo estaba muy ocupado con Ginny, pero nunca decían en donde estaban y ni que habían hecho – le dijo Harry muy pensativo como queriendo recordar algo mas._

_- Harry ¿tú y Ginny se esperaron hasta que se casaron?_

_- Si, hubo varias oportunidades de hacerlo antes pero decidimos que mejor esperaríamos, claro en esas oportunidades no nada mas platicábamos ¿verdad?_

_- ¿De que hablan?- llegaba Ron sudando porque había seguido volando con los niños._

_- Cosas de hombres – le contesto Harry – Ron cuando tu y Hermione eran novios, había ocasiones en que se desaparecían por horas ¿Qué hacían?_

_- Lo mismo que tú y Ginny, acaso crees que no sabia lo que hacían._

_- Pero nosotros nos quedábamos aquí o cuando empezamos la remodelación de la casa de mis padres en Valle Godric nos íbamos para allá y ustedes sabían donde estábamos, podían llegar en cualquier momento, pero nunca nos dijeron a donde iban ustedes._

_- A la casa de los padres de Hermione._

_- ¿Iban a visitar a los padres de Hermione casi a diario y por horas? – le pregunto Harry muy extrañado._

_- No, los padres de Hermione no estaban, nosotros estábamos solos._

_- ¿Y que hacían? – pregunto Ted._

_- Eres muy niño para saberlo Teddy._

_- Tú y Hermione – decía Ted._

_- ¿No se esperaron hasta casarse?- pregunto sorprendido Harry._

_- No._

_- Mira si serás y a mi me traías entre ojo y ojo de que ni siquiera le tocara el trasero a tu hermana._

_- Tu lo has dicho… mi hermana._

_- Idiota._

Ahora fue el turno de Harry de voltear a ver a Ron con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Hasta después de casarse eh? Mira de que cosas se viene enterando uno.

- Eres un hipócrita – le dijo Ginny enojada – voy a buscar a Hermione.

- ¡Espera! No le digas nada por favor – le decía Ron – si de por si no quiere hablarme si supiera todo esto menos.

- Potter encárgate de chantajearlo con esto.

- Claro Weasley.

Ginny se fue rumbo a la madriguera encontrando a Hermione sentada en las escaleras de la entrada del patio trasero, viendo como los niños volaban, no podía dejar de ver a sus hijos, no cabía duda que ese don lo habían heredado de Ron, porque a ella no le gustaba para nada subirse a una escoba, se sentía confundida pero a la vez muy feliz, se iba a casar con Ron y le había dado dos hijos. Ginny llego y se sentó a su lado para ver también a sus hijos volar.

- ¿En que piensas? – rompió el silencio Ginny.

- ¿Tu que crees?

- ¿Estas confundida?

- Si, nunca pensé que Ron y yo nos fuéramos a casar.

- No te creo.

- Es cierto, nunca lo pensé solo lo soñé, pero ahora que me estoy dando cuenta que Ron siente algo por mi en estos momentos me asusta, no se como reaccionar, estoy acostumbrada a pelear con el solamente.

- Si te entiendo, así estoy yo con Harry, no hemos hablado.

- Anoche se quedaron despiertos ¿no hablaron?

- No es que – se le salio una sonrisa picara – anoche nuestros yo del futuro hicieron el amor.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿y lo vieron todo?

- Yo no estuve ahí pero Harry si, así que para vergüenzas tuvimos muchas como para todavía hablar de sus sentimientos, solamente me dijo que como andaba con Dean no me había dicho nada y aparte lo de Ron, pero eso es asunto arreglado.

- ¿A que te refieres?

En eso vieron que Victoire llamaba a Ginny, esta bajaba de la escoba porque había ido a regañar a James por hacer unas maniobras en el aire muy peligrosas, se sentaron justo enfrente de ellas, seguidas por Hermione quien traía tres vasos de cerveza de mantequilla.

_- ¿Qué pasa Vic? – le preguntaba Ginny._

_- Tía quería platicar con ustedes, es que me da pena platicarlo con mi mamá._

_- ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto Hermione preocupada._

_- Ted me pidió salir con el y acepte, ustedes saben que desde hace mucho que lo deseo, me dijo que yo le gustaba y que quería algo mas que una amistad, así que después nos besamos, pero ese beso se volvió mas…_

_- ¿Pegajoso?- le dijo Ginny levantando la ceja._

_- ¡Ginny! _

_- Pues si porque todo nuestro cuerpo estaba pegado y pues sentí que su… ¿parte? no se como llamarlo se ponía… ustedes saben… ¿eso esta mal?_

_- No que va eso esta mas que excelente – le decía Ginny – eso quiere decir que si funciona._

_- ¡Ginny!_

_- Mira vamos por partes, a eso vamos a llamarlo "su amigo", así es como le llamo al de Harry, aunque es mas amigo mío que de el – Ginny soltó una carcajada – lo conozco tan bien._

_- ¡Ginny esto es serio! Victoire tiene dudas._

_- Esta bien, perdón, Vic eso es muy normal a todos los chicos de su edad les pasa, cuando besan, tocan, ven algo que les guste sensualmente hablando, no debes de preocuparte ni pienses mal de Ted, es algo involuntario en ellos, después tu también vas a sentir cosas cuando el te bese apasionadamente y te van a gustar._

_- ¿Pero que debo hacer cuando le pase eso?_

_- Nada – le contesto Hermione – dale seguridad únicamente, como te dijo Ginny es algo normal y no tiene porque avergonzarlos._

_- ¿Normal? ¿A mis tíos también les paso lo mismo con ustedes?_

_- Si y muchas veces, después te va a gustar y vas a querer que cada vez que te bese, te toque y que el reaccione con su amigo._

_- Ay no creo._

_- Es cierto Ginny tiene razón, la primera vez que le paso a Ron sentí que había triunfado, porque eso quiere decir que esta disfrutando estar contigo, preocúpate cuando no pase nada._

_- ¿Ustedes se esperaron hasta casarse?_

_- Yo si – contesto Ginny – sabíamos que nos íbamos a casar rápido, Harry tenia dinero y solo faltaba reconstruir la casa de sus padres para vivir ahí, yo ingrese inmediatamente después de Hogwarts a las arpías y Harry a la academia de aurores, así que decidimos esperar pero eso no significo que no tuviéramos sesiones de besos apasionados y algo mas._

_- ¿Algo mas?_

_- Si, nos tocábamos, nos quitábamos la ropa pero el amigo de Harry nunca tuvo éxito en entrar hasta que nos casamos._

_- Ron y yo no nos esperamos, fue algo que lo platicamos y lo decidimos juntos, yo tenia que terminar la carrera universitaria y Ron entro a la academia de aurores, así que faltaba mucho para casarnos, teníamos que ahorrar para nuestra boda y comprarnos una casa, así que Ron trabajaba por las tardes en Sortilegios Weasley y yo tenia un trabajo de medio tiempo en el ministerio en el departamento de control y regulación de criaturas mágicas, pero eso si siempre lo hicimos con protección._

_- La decisión de esperar o no va a ser de los dos, pero eso si Victoire, hazlo por amor no para ver que se siente o porque el me esta presionando, si realmente te quiere el sabrá esperar – le decía Ginny._

_- Gracias tías._

Hermione volteo a ver a Ginny esperando que le reclamara algo o burlarse de ella por lo que acababan de enterarse, pero no encontró nada de eso, ella estaba aun viendo a las tres mujeres que tomaban su cerveza y veían como jugaban los niños.

_- ¡JAMES! ¡Ya te dije que no hagas eso!!ALBUS! ¡NO VUELES TAN ALTO! – les gritaba Ginny._

Estos gritos llamaron la atención de los 5 chicos que estaban en el árbol platicando, Harry fue el mas atento al ver a sus hijos volar, James daba volteretas en la escoba y trataba de pararse arriba de ella a una considerable velocidad y Albus cada vez volaba mas alto.

Harry y Ron se fueron a buscar a Ginny y a Hermione para ponerse de acuerdo en que iban a hacer después.

- Yo quiero conocer mi casa, quiero saber como va a hacer mi futuro – decía Ron viendo de reojo a Hermione.

- Yo me regreso con Harry y mi otro yo.

- Yo también quiero regresar – le dijo Harry.

- Yo voy con Ron – levanto la cara Hermione – entonces hay que estar al pendiente de cuando se vayan – todos asintieron.

_- ¡ALBUS BAJA AHORA MISMO! – volvía a gritar Ginny._

- Esta volando muy alto, a veces como que pierde el equilibrio – comentaba Harry que también estaba atento – no me gusta Ginny.

- Si yo también lo note – le contesto Ginny – puede ser peligroso, pero mira que no obedece y tu no le dices nada.

- Pues con tus gritos basta y sobra.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Pero ya no pudo contestar porque escucharon un grito de James que hizo que su pecho se hundiera hasta el fondo, al voltear vieron como caía Albus de una considerable altura llegando al suelo en fracción de segundos, corrieron rápidamente hacia donde estaba, sintiéndose vulnerables por no poder hacer nada, solo veían que Harry, con cara de terror, lo llevaba entre sus brazos rumbo a la casa seguida de Ginny que gritaba desesperadamente para poder ver a su hijo, entraron junto con ellos viendo como Molly le daba indicaciones a Harry para que lo subiera al cuarto de Ginny donde ahí lo curaría, Hermione y Ron se quedaron con el resto de la familia en la sala, también preocupados por el estado del pequeño, algunas niñas lloraban como Rose que era consolada por su padre y Lily que Bill la tenia cargada para tranquilizarla. Harry y Ginny siguieron a sus yo del futuro para saber como se encontraba su hijo. Al entrar a la habitación Albus ya estaba consiente, tenia un golpe en la cabeza que lo hacia sangrar considerablemente, tenia el brazo y unas costillas rotas, lloraba mucho porque Ginny le ponía una poción que le había dado su madre para que dejara de sangrar la cabeza.

_- ¡No me duele, me duele!– gritaba Albus quitándole la mano a Ginny para que ya no le pusiera nada._

_- Mi amor es para que te cures pronto – le decía Ginny._

_- ¡No quiero, me duele!_

_- Harry ayúdame – este se puso a un lado de Ginny y le sostuvo las manos y todo el cuerpo porque no se dejaba de mover._

_- ¡NO! ¡YA QUITALO! ¡ME DUELE!!ME DUELE MUCHO!_

_Molly le estaba preparando otra poción, esta era para la reconstrucción de huesos, estaba tan concentrada que ni los gritos de su nieto la distrajeron._

Harry y Ginny solo veían asustados lo que ocurría, no entendían la fuerza que tenían sus otros yo para sobrellevar la situación, Ginny se veía así misma concentrada en limpiar la herida de la cabeza de su hijo y Harry en sostenerlo fuertemente, en cambio ella temblaba y Harry lo pudo notar, solamente la abrazo para tranquilizarla.

_- Aquí esta Ginny, debe de tomársela toda – le decía Molly entregándole un vaso con una poción._

_- Albus tienes que tomarte esto – le dijo Ginny una vez que termino de vendar la cabeza del niño._

_- ¡No quiero! Huele horrible._

_- Albus obedece a tu madre – le decía un Harry serio y autoritario._

_- No quiero, no quiero._

_- ¿Quieres que lo haga a la fuerza? – le dijo Harry subiendo de tono de voz y enojado._

_- No – contesto Albus asustado._

Ginny se molesto por la actitud de Harry, no comprendía como su yo no le decía nada, ella en su lugar lo hubiera golpeado en ese instante, de solo ver como el niño tomaba la poción sin dejar de llorar le desgarraba el corazón, en cambio ellos no reflejaban ningún tipo de compasión, al terminar de tomarla siguió llorando silenciosamente acostado en la cama, Ginny lo tapo y le dijo que iba a traerle algo para el dolor. Por su parte Harry tampoco entendía porque le había hablado así a su hijo, si cuando lo cargo se notaba que estaba sumamente asustado. Salieron detrás de ellos, se quedaron en la escalera, mientras que Molly bajaba a la cocina.

_- ¿Cómo estas? – le preguntaba Harry a Ginny tomándola completamente entre sus brazos._

_- Bien – ella hundió su cara en el pecho de este y empezó a sollozar._

_- Cálmate va a estar bien – le acariciaba el cabello – yo también me asuste, tuve mucho miedo, pero recuerda que tenemos que ser fuertes delante de ellos – ella solamente asintió sin levantar la cara – ya veras que mañana podrá levantarse como si nada, tu mamá es muy buena en curaciones._

_- Harry si algo le pasa a nuestros hijos…_

_- No les va a pasar nada cálmate, para eso estamos nosotros para protegerlos, esto fue un accidente._

_- Voy con el, me traes la poción para el dolor por favor, mi mamá la fue a buscar._

_- Si ¿nos quedamos aquí?_

_- Me dijiste que tenias junta mañana._

_- Me levanto mas temprano, voy a la casa a cambiarme._

_- Esta bien._

Vieron como Harry bajaba las escaleras y Ginny regresaba al cuarto y se acostaba a un lado de Albus abrazándolo y dándole pequeños besos en su herida.

- Vaya va a ser difícil ser padres – le dijo Harry.

- Si, pero creo que estamos haciendo un buen papel.

- Yo también lo creo.

- ¿Cómo esta? – preguntaba Hermione quien acababa de subir junto con Ron.

- Se pondrá bien.

- Pobrecito escuchábamos los gritos, todos estaban muy asustados.

- Si se golpeo la cabeza y se rompió unos huesos – les dijo Harry.

- Nos vamos a quedar aquí con ellos, yo creo que mañana regresamos a la casa.

- ¿Quieren que los acompañemos? – les dijo Ron.

- No, ustedes vayan con… ustedes – les dijo Ginny porque no sabia como llamarlos - tal vez vengan mañana u otro día para ver como sigue Albus ahí nos ponemos de acuerdo en que vamos a hacer.

- Bueno entonces nos vamos abajo para estar al pendiente – les dijo Hermione despidiéndose con un beso de Harry y Ginny.

- Adiós, buena suerte – les dijo Ron.

Entraron de nuevo a la habitación, se sentaron los dos en el piso recargados en la pared, al poco tiempo llego Harry con otro vaso de poción, Albus se lo tomo sin chistar, ya había dejado de llorar y se volvió a acostar a un lado de su mamá, Harry se quito los zapatos y se acostó al otro lado de Albus para también abrazarlo, así se quedaron los tres hasta que el niño se durmió completamente.

* * *

Como vieron no mencione la muerte de Fred, es que aun me duele tanto su muerte, cuando lei el libro tuve que leer esa parte como 3 veces porque no lo podia creer, asi que ellos no se van a enterar de la muerte de el disculpen si no les parece pero no creo que sea prudente que ellos lo sepan porque van a querer investigar como fue, la muerte de Lupin y Tonks era de entenderse siendo ella un auror y el pues ya un poco viejito jeje.

Ya comence el otro capitulo y la mayoria es Ron y Hermione.

Espero saber de ustedes pronto...

Saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

Después de ver como se despedían de todos Ron y Hermione siguieron a su futura familia por la chimenea llegando a una casa amplia, limpia, mas muggle que mágica, no exactamente lujosa pero si con un toque muy especial. Ron llevaba cargada a Rose que aun tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar por el susto de la caída de su primo favorito y no se quiso ir sin antes darle un beso aunque estuviera dormido. La llevo a su cuarto para que se diera un baño, Hugo corrió a su habitación y cerro la puerta tras de el, Hermione se dirigió a su habitación para ponerse mas cómoda, al salir fue de tras de su hijo que al abrir la puerta se llevo otro coraje con el.

_- Hugo es la ultima vez que te lo digo – le decía apuntándole con el dedo – vas a dejar ese videojuego y te vas a bañar._

_- Ya voy mamá._

_- Ya es muy tarde, mañana te vas a levantar temprano._

_- Obedece Hugo – le decía Ron quien salía del cuarto de Rose._

_- Esta bien pero ¿puedo jugar un ratito después de bañarme?_

_- No – contestaron al mismo tiempo._

Bajaron junto con ellos a la cocina para ver de que hablaban, querían saber todo de ellos en el futuro, aunque por el momento ni se dirigían la palabra.

_- ¿Qué te parece si mañana mi mamá cuida a los niños para no molestar a Molly ahora que tiene a Albus enfermo?- le preguntaba mientras guardaba unos platos en la alacena._

_- No, mi mamá me dijo que Rose le ayudaría mucho a animar a Albus, ya sabes no pueden estar separados._

_- Ya esta mas tranquila ¿verdad?_

_- Si, ahorita le hizo una carta y me obligo a que le hechizara un dibujo para salieran mariposas y caritas sonrientes. La verdad pienso que Albus adora a Rose para que le aguante eso, si Ginny alguna vez me hubiera mandado un dibujo con maripositas…-negó con la cabeza._

_- ¿Te he dicho como es tu sensibilidad Ron?_

_- Si – se levanto para abrazarla por la espalda y darle un beso en el cuello._

_- ¿Mañana podrías llevar tu a los niños a casa de tus papas?_

_- No – le dijo abriendo el refrigerador para tomar leche del bote._

_- ¡Ron no hagas eso! Sírvete en un vaso._

_- No puedo – le contesto dejando el bote de leche otra vez en el refrigerador – mañana Harry tiene junta con Kingsley y tarda horas ahí, y ya sabes como se pone si no llego cuando el no va a estar._

_- Bien entonces tendré que levantarme mas temprano, mañana tengo mucho trabajo quiero adelantar porque el martes hay que ir a comprarle todo a Rose para ir a Hogwarts._

_- Que bueno que me dices, tendré que pedirle tiempo extra a Harry porque me van a dejar pobre, tu y Rose de compras tiembla nuestra cámara en Gringotts._

_- No seas payaso._

_- Voy a ver que los niños ya se hayan acostado y yo también me voy a dar un baño, sude mucho._

_- ¿Quieres que yo te bañe? – le pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa._

_- ¿En la tina?_

_- Donde quieras._

Ron agacho la cabeza para que Hermione no viera que estaba totalmente rojo hasta las orejas, esa Hermione del futuro se le hacia de los mas extraña estaba acostumbrado a verla estudiando, enojada, pensativa pero así, comportándose de una manera tan natural y sensual con el, definitivamente tendría que acostumbrarse a eso pero no tendría ningún problema en hacerlo. Por su parte Hermione no se le hizo extraño, había soñado tantas veces ser mas tierna y cariñosa con el, pero simplemente a veces la desesperaba y otras prefería estar a la defensiva con el para no demostrar sus sentimientos. Vieron como apagaban las luces de la planta baja y subieron tomados de la mano.

Ahí estaban sin decirse nada, a oscuras, solo la luz del exterior que entraba por las ventanas les ayudaba a ver donde estaban, Hermione se fue a la sala y se sentó agachando la cabeza, sabia que Ron quería hablar y ella también lo necesitaba, ya no había nada que ocultar.

- Bonita casa – le dijo Ron entrando a la sala – no se como le hice para darte esta casa tan grande.

- Ahorramos antes de casarnos, por eso Harry y Ginny se casaron antes que nosotros porque preferirnos esperarnos hasta tener una casa, tú estudiabas en la academia por las mañanas y en las tardes trabajabas con los gemelos y yo estudiaba la universidad pero tenia un trabajo de medio tiempo en el ministerio.

- Creo que hicimos bien, me gusta, me imagino que tu la decoraste hay muchas cosas muggle, mira aquí hay una foto de un bebe pero no se si sea Rose o Hugo no la alcanzo a ver bien.

- Ron ¿Qué pasa con Lavander? – le pregunto Hermione sin levantar la cara.

- Nada – Ron suspiro, sabia que había llegado el momento de hablar – ya lo sabes.

- Pero…

- Soy un idiota Hermione, cuando Ginny me dijo que te habías besado con Víctor Krum no se, no me lo esperaba y cuando le pregunte a Harry no me contesto entonces pensé lo peor, ella ahí estaba así que me desquite, se oye mal pero la utilice para descargar mi enojo.

- Entonces ¿no la quieres?

- Claro que no – se hinco frente a ella recargando sus manos en sus rodillas – nunca la he querido, no es mi tipo, a veces ni la soporto – se quedaron callados – desde tercero ¿eh? – le pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Si – le contesto formando una sonrisa tímida – cuando te enojaste conmigo por la rata esa, sentí muy feo que no me hablaras, ahí me di cuenta que no sentía lo mismo por ti que por Harry, me dolió mucho todo lo que me dijiste y en cuarto deseaba que me invitaras al baile pero no veía señales que en algún momento lo hicieras y cuando me dijiste que yo era una chica… quise matarte.

- Hermione ¿Qué paso exactamente con Krum?

- Estaba estudiando en la biblioteca, el se sentó a un lado mío y me pidió un libro, al voltear a dárselo se acerco a mi y me dio un beso, me tomo por sorpresa, claro que yo no se lo correspondí pero tampoco lo aparte, se lo conté a Harry porque estaba confundida, había sido mi primer beso, después el se disculpo yo le dije que yo no sentía nada por el y ya no me volvió a mencionar nada de eso y ni volvió a intentarlo, por eso seguimos siendo amigos.

- Vaya yo me había imaginado algo muy diferente.

- ¿Pensabas que yo me había besuqueado con el como tu lo haces con Lavander?

- Pues… si.

- Eres un tonto ¿Por qué nunca me preguntaste como lo acabas de hacer?

- No lo se ¿me perdonas?

- Pues ya que, supongo que si, bueno hay que dormir mañana hay que levantarnos temprano, a ver que vamos a hacer.

- Esta bien.

A la mañana siguiente la primera en despertar fue Hermione, escucho algo de ruido en la parte alta de la casa y decidió ir a ver que pasaba, al subir vio a sus hijos ya levantados arreglándose para salir, pudo darse cuenta que su hija tenia el mismo cabello que ella, el día anterior no lo pudo notar por las trenzas que traía pero ahora no había duda que Rose tendría el mismo problema que ella, por otra parte Hugo era igualito a Ron físicamente excepto por los ojos, eran los mismos que a los de ella, entro a la que supuso era su habitación de casada pero no encontró a nadie, por un momento se tranquilizo no quería ver algo que la avergonzara pero se preocupo porque no sabia donde estaban ni ella ni Ron, pero su duda se aclaro en cuanto vio a Ron salir del baño únicamente con una toalla en la cintura, sus ojos se abrieron hasta no poder mas, aunque ella así lo hubiera querido, nunca había visto a Ron desnudo y ahora estaba frente a ella con una naturalidad, le encanto su cuerpo, su espalda, sus brazos, su cabello pelirrojo mojado, sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón, el se dirigió al closet para sacar su ropa así que ella aprovecho para acercarse a el, quería verlo, sentirlo, olerlo, envidio a su yo futura por tenerlo así todo el día, al observarlo pudo ver que tenia pecas en toda la espalda, no pudo evitar sonreír adoraba esas pecas, pero le llamo la atención unas que tenia en la nuca, las tenia en fila, una después de otra, las contó eran doce, quiso seguir viendo esa espalda y descubrir mas cosas de el, pero ya no pudo porque al ver que el ya se disponía a cambiarse se tapo la cara y se volteo, verlo desnudo completamente no lo iba a resistir.

_- Ron me quitaste mi toalla – le gritaba Hermione desde el baño._

_- No – le contestaba riéndose._

_- Claro que si, estoy segura que traje una._

_- Bueno ven por otra._

_- No tengo frío, tráeme una._

Ron se dirigió al baño con una toalla, Hermione supuso que ya estaba vestido así que volteo a ver y sorpresa Ron aun no se había vestido, solo estaba en boxers, sabia que no debería seguir viéndolo de esa manera pero no podía evitarlo, vio como abría la puerta de la regadera y le daba a su yo la toalla y trataba de hacerle cosquillas, decidió que lo mejor seria irse abajo y ahí esperarlos junto con Ron, que para su desgracia el si estaba vestido.

- Ron, Ron ya despierta.

- ¿Por qué? – le decía volviéndose acomodar en el sillón.

- Porque ya se levantaron, mira ya están bajando los niños.

Ron se levanto de inmediato, no quería perder ni el mas mínimo detalle, los niños se fueron a la cocina y se sirvieron solos cereal con leche, enseguida bajo Ron ya vestido listo para salir y se quedo en la sala recogiendo unos papeles y acomodándolos en un portafolio, Hermione bajaba tratando de acomodarse el vestido.

_- Amor ayúdame, abróchame el cierre porque no lo alcanzo – le dijo Hermione dándole la espalda a Ron para que le subiera el cierre del vestido y ella levantándose el cabello._

Ron pudo ver la espalda desnuda de Hermione, y sintió su corazón latir fuertemente, su mente un poco lenta no se había puesto a pensar en que ya casado con Hermione iba a hacer cosas que solo en sueños las había hecho.

_- Hermione este vestido ya no te queda – le decía Ron batallando con subir el cierre._

_- ¿Me estas diciendo gorda?_

_- No te estoy diciendo que este vestido lo tienes desde que éramos novios y desde entonces has tenido dos hijos y tu cuerpo ha cambiado._

_- Ginny tuvo tres y sigue usando la misma ropa._

_- Si pero Ginny desde que estaba en el equipo de las arpías se acostumbro a hacer ejercicio hasta vomitar ¿Qué no te acuerdas que a las dos horas de haber nacido Albus se fue a hacer ejercicio a los pasillos del hospital? A Harry casi le da un infarto._

_-¿Me estas diciendo gorda porque no hago ejercicio?_

_-Amor ¿Cuándo haces ejercicio? Y no te estoy diciendo gorda – le dijo logrando subir el cierre._

Se fueron a la cocina los cuatro cada pareja hablando si en realidad Hermione estaba gorda o no, claro que ambos Ron negaban rotundamente eso.

_- ¿Qué están comiendo? – preguntaba Hermione molesta - ¿Solo un cereal?_

_- Vamos a desayunar con la abuela – contesto Hugo._

_- No, su abuela va a estar ocupada con Albus, no quiero que le quiten el tiempo pidiéndole que les haga de comer lo que se les antoje, yo les voy a hacer de desayunar._

_- No ma gracias, pero preferimos comer con la abuela, lo que les haya preparado a mis primos te juro que comeremos lo mismo._

_- Rose vas a vigilar a tu hermano que no este molestando a Molly ¿entendiste?_

_- Si mamá no te preocupes._

_- Ya me voy – se despidió Ron dándole un beso a sus hijos y a su esposa – nos vemos en la madriguera._

_- Bueno a lavar dientes los dos para irnos – los apuro Hermione._

Llegaron a la madriguera junto con Hermione y sus hijos, Molly estaba preparando el desayuno a James y a Lily que estaban ya sentados en la mesa, se les unieron Rose y Hugo para también comer.

_- Buenos días Molly, hola niños ¿Como esta Albus?_

_- Todavía esta dormido - contesto Molly – espero que hoy este mucho mejor pero lo voy a tener en cama hasta en la tarde ¿quieres desayunar querida?_

_- No gracias tengo que irme, niños se portan bien y ayuden a su abuela por favor._

_- Si mamá – le contesto Hugo quien se devoraba la comida de su abuela._

_- Hugo acabas de comerte un cereal, por Dios nunca llenas._

Ron y Hermione se fueron a buscar a Harry y a Ginny, supusieron que estarían en el cuarto donde estaba Albus y acertaron, ahí se encontraban los dos, Harry acostado en el piso y Ginny sentada en la silla viendo como dormía su hijo.

- Hola chicos – les dijo Hermione - ¿Cómo esta Albus?

- Bien, durmió toda la noche, solamente se levanto al baño una vez pero Harry lo cargo para que no caminara – le contesto Ginny porque Harry aun estaba medio dormido.

- ¿Dónde están… ustedes?

- Ya se fueron, Harry desde antes de amanecer y yo hace ratito ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?

- Bien, vimos nuestra casa es muy bonita ¿verdad Ron? – este asintió y se acostó a un lado de Harry – todo muy bien, aunque Ron piensa que yo estoy gorda.

- ¿Otra vez Hermione?

- Si, dice que tu estas igual porque haces mucho ejercicio, ah por cierto a Harry casi le da un infarto porque te pusiste a hacer ejercicio a las dos horas de haber nacido Albus.

- ¡¿Qué?! – se levanto Harry dirigiéndose a Ginny- ¿estas loca?

- No creo – contesto Ginny – si tu viste como estaba de gorda en los embarazos, bueno ahora que lo pienso que bueno que me puse a hacer ejercicio.

-¡¿Pero a las dos horas?!

- Bueno no se ¿Cómo es que llegaron?- cambio el tema Ginny.

- Traje a los niños aquí, al parecer tu mamá es quien nos lo cuida para nosotros ir a trabajar.

Vieron que Albus se empezaba a despertar y llamaba a su abuela, Molly subió inmediatamente seguida de sus nietos.

_- Hola cariño ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_- Me duele un poco la cabeza._

_- ¿Solo la cabeza?- le preguntaba Molly tocando su hombro y sus costillas._

_- Si tengo hambre ¿puedo bajar a comer?_

_- No de ninguna manera, yo te traigo la comida, no vas a salir de esta cama hasta en la tarde._

_- Pero abue eso es aburrido._

_- Ningún pero aquí van a estar tus hermanos y tus primos y Charlie dijo que también te iba a hacer compañía, no ha de tardar en llegar fue a traerme unas cosas para la comida ¿Qué quieres que te haga de comer cariño?_

_- Yo quiero pollo al horno._

_- Hugo ¿Qué te dijo mamá? Abue le esta preguntando a Albus y todos vamos a comer lo mismo, hoy no vamos a hacer trabajar doble a mi abue ¿entendido?-les dijo Rose a todos._

_- Si todos quieren pollo al horno por mi esta bien – les dijo Albus._

_- Si todos unidos por el pollo al horno ¿y que tal unas papas fritas abue?- le dijo James cerrándole un ojo._

_- Bueno voy por tu desayuno, niños cuiden a Albus._

Se quedaron viendo como platicaban los cinco niños, se llevaban tan bien, hablaban de todo, el líder sin duda era James y desde que el había ingresado a Hogwarts lo era aun mas porque tenia a los niños atentos a todo lo que el les platicaba de ese maravilloso lugar, claro exagerando alguna que otra cosa y mas cuando Fred estaba con el. Al poco rato después de que Albus desayunara se les unió Charlie, quien a escondidas de su madre les había traído ranas de chocolate.

_- ¿Cómo te sientes Al?_

_- Ya mejor, pero abue no me va a dejar levantarme hasta la tarde – le dijo haciendo un puchero._

_- Mira ese puchero hacia Ginny cuando estaba embarazada de ti – le dijo Charlie riéndose – y también cuando no la dejaban hacer algo que quería, entre mi mamá y Harry la tenían bien checadita._

_- ¿Por qué?- pregunto James._

_- Bueno porque cuando estaba embarazada de ti hizo cada cosa._

_- No te entiendo tío ¿Qué cosas?_

_- Para empezar tuvo que dejar el equipo de las arpías así que se aburría mucho, Harry no la dejaba ni levantar una cuchara, así que como Angelina también estaba embarazada se iba a Sortilegios Weasley según ellas a hacerse compañía, pero en realidad lo que hacían era probar nuevos productos, hacer experimentos, se la pasaban haciendo bromas todo el tiempo, no había persona que se salvara de alguna hasta en una ocasión George las corrió porque ya no las soportaba juntas así que se iban a comer y luego a comer y después a comer, pero eso si no les podías decir que ya no comieran porque se ponían como todas unas Gryffindor bien leonas. Ginny engordo como un globo, Angelina no tanto._

_- ¿Tu me conociste recién nacido o viniste después?-le pregunto James._

_- Yo estuve aquí desde que a Ginny le dieron las contracciones, fue todo un show, todavía me acuerdo como si fuera ayer._

_- Cuéntanos tío – le decía Lily sentándose en las piernas de Charlie._

_- Bueno el ultimo mes de embarazo de Ginny Harry la dejaba aquí antes de irse a trabajar, ya era demasiado peligroso que estuviera en Sortilegios después de hacer explotar una caja, no se exactamente que contenía pero solo me platicaron que Ginny salio atacada de la risa y con la cara negra – todos se rieron de solo imaginársela – así que Harry la obligo a quedarse aquí al cuidado de mamá, ella casi ni se podía mover de tan gorda que estaba, cuando se acostaba alguien tenia que levantarla, ese día yo vine porque Bill me había pedido unas cosas, cuando llegue Ginny gritaba como loca diciendo palabras que no puedo decirlas porque están muy chicos, Harry llego porque mi mamá le había hablado, ahí empezó el calvario para el pobre._

_- ¿Por qué?-pregunto Albus._

_- Para empezar al llegar Ginny le aventó un florero porque era lo primero que encontró, el se pudo agachar a tiempo por suerte pero ella continuo gritándole diciéndole que por su culpa ella estaba así, entre Bill, mis papas y yo la llevamos al hospital porque Harry corría un gran peligro._

_- Pobrecito de mi papi- decía Lily._

_- No eso no es nada, en el hospital solamente tenia que entrar el padre, así que entre Bill y yo le quitamos la varita a Ginny porque ya le había mandado un par de hechizos a Harry, los gritos de Ginny se escuchaban en todo el piso de maternidad, la verdad James hiciste ver su suerte a la pobre de tu madre, los dolores de parto le duraron 10 horas, no querías salir, Harry cada vez que salía del cuarto tenia la cara pálida y con rasguños, ya casi al final salio con un golpe en la cara, creo que le aventó una lámpara._

_-¿Por qué mi tía hizo eso?-pregunto Rose._

_- Porque el dolor de parto es muy fuerte, dicen que es como un cruciatus, de hecho Fleur trato de maldecir a Bill con uno para que sintiera lo mismo que ella, por eso Bill lo primero que hace es quitar la varita a quien va a tener un hijo._

_-¿Y que paso después?-pregunto James ya preocupado por el estado en que había estado su madre._

_-Pues naciste, parecía que le había quitado el demonio a Ginny porque volvió a hacer la misma de siempre, Harry tenia miedo acercarse a ella pero volvió a ser cariñosa y amable con el, y en realidad si eres un demonio James._

_- Oye tío y cuando nací ¿era así de guapo como ahora?-todos rodearon los ojos._

_- Eras raro, tenias el cabello entre rojo y negro, pero eso si, siempre sonreías a todos._

_-¿Y yo, como era yo?-pregunto Albus._

_- Tenias unos cabellos, creo que el sanador se asusto cuando saliste – todos se rieron de el._

_- ¿Y también mi mamá se enojo con mi papá cuando nací?_

_- No todo fue muy tranquilo, hasta en el embarazo, bueno seria porque Ginny ya trabajaba en el profeta, así que se mantenía ocupada y aparte cuando no estaba en el trabajo convivía mucho con Hermione quien también estaba embarazada – le dijo pellizcándole una mejilla a Rose – así que se la pasaba escuchando todo lo que había leído Hermione, porque eso si creo que Hermione leyó todos los libros de embarazo que existen, cuando el sueño le ganaba Ron tenia que continuar leyendo, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que Ron sabia leer._

_- Entonces mi mamá no hizo nada raro cuando me esperaba a mí- pregunto Albus._

_- No, bueno era muy enojona, a veces hacia explotar cosas con solo cerrar los ojos del coraje que le daba algo y también se la pasaba defendiendo a los demás y a veces se metía en problemas por ayudar a otros._

_- Eso hago yo – dijo sorprendido Albus._

_- ¿Y también estuviste cuando nací yo tío?-pregunto Rose._

_- Si llegue a tiempo, Ron se desmayo dos veces – todos se rieron – Hermione no dejaba de gritarle como debería de comportarse y que se acordara lo que había leído en los libros. Cuando naciste estabas cachetona y rosita, tenías tu cabello rojito, eras una monada._

_-¿Y también se pusieron como globos?-pregunto Hugo._

_- Ginny si, en los tres embarazos engordo, pero después de tener a James se puso a hacer ejercicio así que cuando logro tener su peso ideal le dieron la noticia que estaba embarazada otra vez, pero al tener a Albus inmediatamente después siguió una rutina de ejercicio pero sin dejar de comer en cambio Hermione siempre cuido su alimentación y no engordo mucho, aunque sufrió mucho cuando estaba embarazada de ti Hugo, le daba mucha hambre y comía casi igual que Ron._

_- ¿Y hacia cosas raras?-pregunto Hugo._

_- No, bueno en todo el embarazo convivió mucho con tus abuelos, es decir con sus papas y traía cosas muggles muy novedosas, de hecho ella fue la que trajo una televisión por primera vez aquí, su abuelo Arthur estaba feliz, creo que esos nueve meses mi papá fue mas feliz que nunca._

_-¿Y cuando me esperaban a mi eran felices?-ahora fue el turno de Lily._

_- Si y mas tu papá, Ginny en todo el embarazo fue muy cariñosa con el, lo consentía, lo mimaba, siempre quería abrazarlo, a mi me recordaba mucho cuando ella era niña._

Estaban mas que contentos al enterarse como habían vivido la etapa de los embarazos, saber que iban a ser felices al traer al mundo a esas personitas tan divinas les daban ganas de adelantar el tiempo para poder vivirlo personalmente. No sabían que hacían ahí ni cuanto tiempo iban a permanecer en ese tiempo, pero lo que si sabían era que todo lo que estaban viendo los hacia sumamente felices. 

* * *

Hola a todos, ahora me tarde un poquito mas en actualizar pero es que estoy teniendo problemas con el cargador de la compu, asi que si encuentran errores mil disculpas pero la pila no dura mucho, espero no tardar tanto la proxima vez, en realidad esperaba subir este capitulo hasta comprar una nueva pero gracias a sus reviews me anime a escribir poco a poco mientras dure la pila jeje.

Dejenme saber si les gusto o no, si debo de revisarlo mejor, alguien me dijo de las comas y es cierto!!! no se porque tengo delirio de poner comas, perdon.

Espero sus reviews please.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos!!

Bueno primero que nada debo de aclarar que este fic es rating T porque desde un comienzo pense en poner escenas y/o conversaciones que no eran aptas para niños pero sin llegar a M, les digo esto porque en este capitulo lo volvi a hacer como en la noche de Harry.

Yo siempre he pensando que no hay matrimonios perfectos y por eso escribi algunos desacuerdos entre las parejas, tenia pensado otra cosa completamente diferente pero me salio esto, a lo mejor despues agrego lo que tenia pensado: un Harry celoso.

Otra cosa, cuando pense en escribir este fic lo hice pensando unicamente en la pareja de Harry y Ginny (es mi favorita) y claro agregar una que otra vez a Hermione y Ron, pero he recibido reviews que me dicen que les gusta mucho esta pareja asi que la estoy incluyendo mas, creo que empezare a leer fics de ellos porque aveces no se me ocurre nada (¿alguno que me recomienden que sea super cannon?).

Aqui les dejo el capitulo.

* * *

Ya pasada la tarde Molly dio el consentimiento de que Albus se levantara de la cama y saliera a jugar al patio, solamente le había dejado un parche en la cabeza donde se había dado el golpe, pero fuera de eso el niño andaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

La primera en llegar fue Ginny quien después de ver a sus hijos, en especial a Albus, se puso a ayudar a su mamá para la cena, Ron, Hermione y Harry llegaron juntos del ministerio y se sentaron a cenar con toda la familia que ya se encontraba en la mesa.

_- ¿Ron puedes ir a la casa necesito decirte unas cosas que hable con Kingsley?_

_- Claro_

_- Tu también Hermione necesito hablar contigo – le decía Ginny._

_- Bien iremos todos y de ahí nos vamos a la casa – contesto Hermione dirigiéndose a Ron._

Después de cenar y despedirse de Molly, Arthur y Charlie llegaron a la casa de los Potter, los niños se fueron inmediatamente a la planta alta para jugar en las habitaciones y los adultos a la cocina, Harry tomo un par de cervezas del refrigerador y salio junto con Ron hacia el despacho, los cuatro chicos se miraron como para saber a donde dirigirse pero al ver que Ginny cerraba la puerta de la cocina ya no tuvieron muchas opciones, deberían de quedarse con ellas.

_- ¿Qué pasa, porque tanto misterio? – le preguntaba Hermione preocupada._

_- Necesitaba hablar contigo – le decía Ginny entregándole una cerveza – lo que pasa es que me dieron la entrevista con el equipo de Quidditch de Estados Unidos, es muy importante porque al parecer es el favorito para ganar el mundial._

_-¿Y? Casi siempre te dan a ti las entrevistas más importantes._

_- Si pero hoy me acaban de decir que la rueda de prensa es a las 5 de la tarde y después de terminarla siguen las entrevistas._

_- Oh ya entiendo, Harry no te va a dar permiso de ir._

_- Exacto, el solo me deja trabajar hasta las 6 y pues como comprenderás no creo que para esa hora yo este aquí._

_- Entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_- Para eso necesito tu ayuda, estaba pensando en decirle a Harry que voy a salir contigo pero en realidad…_

_- No ¿estas loca? Se va a enterar._

_- Espera, le puedo decir que cuando estaba contigo me llamaron diciéndome que Mildred, mi compañera, no pudo presentarse y que no había nadie mas y que era urgente y pues me acompañas y ya._

_- No, mentiras no Ginny y menos a Harry._

Harry volteo a ver a Ginny con una mirada de reproche, nunca se imagino que en su matrimonio ella planeaba decirle mentiras, por su parte Ginny se sintió mal y más con esa mirada de Harry entre triste y desilusionado.

_- Me la debes Hermione, la vez que vino Krum a Londres y le ayudaste con unas formas migratorias, yo te ayude para que Ron no se enterara, pero el que si se entero fue Harry y me puso una regañada en cambio tu saliste con Krum a comer y Ron ni se entero, yo tuve que convencer a Harry de que no le dijera nada._

_- Uy si ¿y como lo convenciste?- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona._

_- Con sesiones de sexo, pero el muy chantajista quería hacerlo cuando yo estaba viendo mi novela muggle, así que por tu culpa me perdí varios capítulos._

_- Que sacrificada._

Ron vio a Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados pero no le dijo nada, ella solo atino a bajar la cabeza, con esa mirada el le estaba diciendo muchas cosas que ella sabia perfectamente lo que significaba.

_- Bueno al tema ¿me vas a ayudar o no?_

_- No – le dijo seria - ¿Por qué mejor no hablas con el?_

_- Hermione ya lo he hecho muchas veces y siempre terminamos peleándonos._

_- No, terminan peleados porque tu como quiera te sales y llegas a la hora que quieras y por eso el se enoja._

_- Bueno entonces ¿Qué quieres que le diga, que no le haya dicho antes?_

_- Pues mira – le dijo pensativa – puedes hacer lo que yo hago con Ron cuando quiero algo y no me deja._

_- ¿Qué cosa? – le pregunto tomando un trago de su cerveza._

_- Bien te voy a contar lo que hice la ultima vez que yo quería un carro nuevo y el me decía que para que si el que tenia estaba muy bien, pero a mi me gustaba sobretodo el color… esta bien al punto – le dijo al ver la cara de Ginny – bueno pues me propuse tener ese carro así que hice un plan para convencerlo y funciono, ahora tengo mi carro._

_- ¿Cuál es el plan?_

_- Primero lo desnude._

_- ¡¿Qué?!- pregunto Ginny después de escupir la cerveza - no me vayas a contar lo que haces en la cama con mi hermano._

_- ¿Quieres ir a esa entrevista?_

_- Si_

_- Entonces escucha y tú vas a hacer lo mismo con Harry._

_- Pero es mi hermano._

_- Pues no pienses que es tu hermano y ya._

_- Esta bien._

_- Bueno primero lo desnude todo, después lo amarre a la cama – Ginny tomaba su cerveza riéndose – yo traía una bata muy sexy que me había comprado para esa noche, así que me pare arriba de el y le baile sensualmente – Hermione se levanto para bailar como lo había hecho y Ginny no paraba de reírse – después lo bese todo, pero todo el cuerpo Ginny, eso los pone mas ansiosos, después de besarlo todo le dedicas mas atención al "amigo de Harry" como lo llamas tu._

_- MI amigo acuérdate._

_- Bueno te sigo contando, después de dedicarle toda la atención al "amigo de Ron" me quite poco a poco la bata hasta quedar totalmente desnuda, lo torture pasando mis senos por su boca sin que los pudiera tocar, así estuve un tiempo, el me decía que lo soltara pero esa no era la intención. ¿Cuál es la parte favorita de tu cuerpo para Harry?_

_- Mis senos – le decía tocándoselo – no lo saco de ahí, hasta se duerme tocándome uno._

_- Bueno entonces tienes que utilizar más tus senos para torturarlo más._

_- A Ron lo que le gusta es mi trasero, entonces lo que hice fue montarme pero dándole la espalda a el, lo hice lentamente, el estaba mas que excitado, me gritaba que lo soltara pero yo no le hacia caso, así continúe hasta que lo solté de repente y ya sabrás lo que paso después – le dijo bebiendo un trago de su cerveza._

_- Si gracias me lo imagino._

_- El chiste es que lo deje tan atolondrado cuando terminamos que en ese momento le recordé lo del carro y me dijo que si, claro que cuando llegue con el carro y la factura casi lo mato de un infarto pero no le quedo de otra que aguantarse porque ya había dicho que si._

_- ¿Tu crees que funcione con Harry?_

_- Si lo ves que no esta demasiado atontado, vuelves a empezar con otra sesión, déjalo bien cansado ¿Cuándo es la entrevista?_

_- El jueves._

_- Bueno hoy es lunes, puedes decirle hoy si te dice que no pues tienes martes y miércoles para intentarlo, mañana que vayamos a comprar las cosas de los niños puedes darte una escapada para comprarte algo sexy, hay unas batitas que son transparentes._

No se atrevían a verse a la cara, por una parte Ron y Harry estaban molestos por lo que acababan de enterarse, según ellos tenían a las esposas más fieles y puras pero no, estaban hablando de sus planes para lograr sus propios intereses. Hermione estaba súper apenada y no tanto por lo de Krum sino porque nunca se imagino contar sus intimidades con Ron y sobretodo haber hecho todo eso, la mas triste era Ginny, se sentía la peor de las esposas, sintió que no se merecía a Harry.

- No se que decir – dijo Ginny apenada.

- ¿Y que puedes decir? – le contesto Harry serio - ¿Qué planeas mentirme o… violarme como te aconsejo Hermione por una entrevista para tu trabajo? No lo puedo creer Ginny.

- Pues a mi ya me violaron y por un carro – dijo Ron viendo a Hermione.

- Oye según lo que entendí es que a ti te gusto.

- Yo nunca te mentiría Ginny no entiendo como te paso por la cabeza hacerlo tu – le decía Harry muy dolido, haciendo que Ginny se sintiera aun peor.

- ¿Y lo de Krum Hermione? – le preguntaba Ron parándose enfrente de ella - ¿salir a comer con el y ocultármelo?

Voltearon los cuatro al mismo tiempo porque llego Harry a tomar otras dos cervezas del refrigerador dejando la puerta abierta, las chicas que ya no querían que las siguieran interrogando salieron detrás de Harry, los chicos no sabían si querían seguir escuchando a las chicas pero cuando vieron que tocaron el tema de la ropa prefirieron marcharse al despacho en donde se encontraban sus yo futuro junto con Hermione y Ginny.

_- ¿Quieres que me lleve estos papeles para revisarlos en la noche? – le preguntaba Ron tomando la cerveza que Harry le estaba ofreciendo._

_- Si, necesito que revises muy bien las declaraciones de los testigos, pero me los llevas mañana temprano porque se los tengo que regresar a Kingsley, el también los quiere revisar._

_- Oye – Ron cerro la puerta con un movimiento de varita - ¿Ginny ya sabe que la nueva secretaria de Kingsley es Cho Chang?_

_- Claro que no y ni se te ocurra decirle tu._

_- Pero tarde o temprano se va a enterar._

_- No tiene porque, ella no va al ministerio además Cho esta en otro departamento y en otro piso, no tiene nada que ver conmigo._

_- Si claro, ella busca cualquier pretexto para irte a buscar ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta? En una ocasión se tardo un rato dentro de tu oficina._

_- Ni me lo recuerdes – dijo bufando – se puso a decirme que se iba a divorciar y que su esposo la trataba muy mal, y pues ya sabrás, se puso a llorar._

_- ¿Y tu crees que Hermione no le vaya a decir?_

_- Ahí entras tu querido cuñado, controlas la boca de tu esposa por favor._

_- No se si podré hacerlo – le dijo sonriendo._

_- Pues mas vale que puedas sino se va a enterar que le diste dinero a Lavander el día que te fue a buscar._

_- No te atreverías – le dijo quitando la sonrisa y poniendo cara de asustado._

_- Pues tu sabes, si se entera de lo de Cho y le dice a Ginny nos va mal a los dos._

_- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Fue a que le regresara la cadena de oro que me regalo hace siglos y todo porque tiene problemas económicos._

_- ¿Esa que decía "amor mío"? – pregunto Harry riéndose._

_- Si esa y pues no tengo la menor idea de donde estará, así que me dio pena la pobre y le di dinero._

_- Cuéntale eso a Hermione._

_- ¿Estas loco? No me quiero ni imaginar lo que me haría con solo nombrar Lavan… que miedo._

_- Bueno entonces es un trato, Ginny no sabe nada de que Cho trabaja en el mismo lugar que yo y Hermione no se enterara de que ayudaste a Lavander._

_- Esta bien, aunque sigo pensando que Ginny se va a enterar tarde o temprano._

_- No veo porque._

_- ¿Recuerdas a la Sra. Meyers?_

_- ¿Que con ella? es mi secretaria nada más._

_- ¿Y quien fue quien la eligió como tu secretaria?_

_- No me recuerdes eso, Kingsley se burlo de mi no se cuanto tiempo, no podía creer que el salvador del mundo mágico fuera un mandilón y que su esposa fuera quien eligiera a su secretaria, pero no me podrás negar que lo hizo bien, la Sra. Meyers es una excelente secret… o por Dios… la Sra. Meyers – Ron hizo un gesto de que por fin entendió – la Sra. Meyers – se levanto asustado y caminando de un lado a otro – la Sra. Meyers y Ginny se llevan muy bien, se hablan casi a diario y se mandan galletitas y no se que mas, ella le podría decir a Ginny que Cho me va a buscar seguido entonces ella me mataría lentamente._

_- Cálmate habla con la Sra. Meyers y dile la verdad._

_- ¿Tu crees que funcione?_

_- Si es mas hasta te podría ayudar para que Cho no te busque tanto, mas que nada ella usa el pretexto de llevarte documentos para verte, la Sra. Meyers sabiendo la verdad la obligaría a que esos documentos se los entregue a ella y no a ti._

_- Eres un genio Ron._

_- No lo que pasa es que te aprecio y se de lo que seria capaz mi hermana si se entera que le has ocultado eso._

- Mira nada mas – decía Ginny con los brazos en la cintura y molesta – tu que hace rato me decías que nunca me mentirías y estas planeando como ocultarme que la tipa esa te busca y que le sirves como paño de lagrimas.

- Pues… pues – no le salía nada de la boca a Harry.

- ¿Pues, Pues que?

- Pues no se, debo de tener mis razones para ocultártelo tal vez seas una loca desquiciada cuando estas celosa, viste mi cara de asustado que puse de solo imaginarme lo que iba a pasar, seguramente ya me hiciste algo.

- ¿Y no te has puesto a pensar el porque yo también planeaba decirte mentiras?

- Eso es diferente.

- Claro que no, tal vez me golpeas cuando llego tarde y tengo la necesidad de mentirte para poder trabajar.

- ¡Yo nunca te golpearía!

- ¡Ya basta! – los callo Hermione – no tienen porque discutir eso ahora, mas bien piensen en como va a ser su relación para que en el futuro no pase esto. Ron me siento muy mal por como vamos a llevar nuestro matrimonio y no quiero que nos ocultemos cosas, se que hice mal al salir con Víctor, aunque estoy segura que no hice nada malo pero debí decírtelo así como tu debiste decirme lo de Lavander.

- Si tienes razón, creo que debemos aprender de esto.

- ¿Qué raros se ven sin pelear? – les dijo Ginny extrañada.

- Es que anoche hablamos y creo que hablando es la mejor manera para evitar los malos entendidos.

Lo que paso después no fue de gran importancia, pasado un tiempo llamaron a los niños y se despidieron, se les hizo extraño que la familia Weasley Granger salieran por la puerta y no por la chimenea, Ron y Hermione por su parte también se despidieron y salieron detrás de su futura familia, lo que nunca se imaginaron es que su casa estaba solamente a tres casas de diferencia de los Potter por eso se fueron caminando.

Harry y Ginny siguieron a sus otros yo a la planta alta para acostar a los niños, después se fueron juntos a su habitación, estos se quedaron en la puerta dudosos de entrar, sabían lo que hacían ese par en las noches y no estaban seguros de querer presenciarlo, pero al ver que no cerraban la puerta entraron. Harry se fue al baño y regreso con una pijama puesta, Ginny caminaba de un lado otro moviendo las manos nerviosa.

_- Voy a mi despacho por unos papeles._

_- ¿Te vas a tardar mucho?_

_- No ¿Por qué, tienes planes? – le decía con una sonrisa lujuriosa._

_- Necesito hablar contigo._

_- ¿Hablar? – pregunto extrañado - ¿De que?_

_- Después de que te desocupes._

_- No eso puede esperar ¿De que quieres hablar? – le pregunto tomándola de los brazos._

_- ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que me dieron la entrevista para el equipo de Estados Unidos? – el asintió – bueno es el jueves… después de la rueda de prensa… y es a las 5 de la tarde. – Ginny se le quedo viendo a los ojos esperando cualquier respuesta._

_- Sabes que te quiero aquí a las 6 – le dijo serio._

_- Si pero no creo que termine para esa hora – Harry suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta - ¿Harry?_

_- Ya te dije que te quiero aquí a las 6 Ginny y punto._

_- Pero es importante, lo mas seguro es que ganen el mundial y…_

_- No me importa, no quiero tener otra discusión como la otra vez así que obedece por favor._

_- Yo tampoco quiero tener otra discusión por eso te estoy diciendo…que…voy a llegar tarde… el jueves – Harry cerro la puerta y suspiro poniendo las manos en la cintura – Harry por favor déjame ir esta vez, para mi es muy importante, puedo conseguir una exclusiva…_

_- Ginny tu no necesitas trabajar – levanto la mano al ver que Ginny quería hablar – acepte que lo hicieras siempre y cuando llegaras aquí a las 6 para estar todos juntos, hicimos un trato y te recuerdo que no lo has cumplido en varias ocasiones – volvió a levantar la mano – y a causa de eso hemos tenido peleas y muy fuertes, así que evitemos otra por favor._

_- Cuando jugaba en las arpías me dejabas ir a las giras, a veces me iba por semanas._

_- Eso era antes de que naciera James, yo quería que te ocuparas de el nada mas pero me saliste con que te ofrecieron ese trabajo en el profeta, te encaprichaste en aceptarlo y ahí fue cuando hicimos ese trato ¿tu crees que me gusta que los niños los cuide tu mamá teniendo ellos la suya? Pero pensé en ti, en lo que tú querías, por eso accedí y te apoye._

_- No me apoyaste cuando me ofrecieron el puesto de editor en jefe._

_- Yo no te prohibí que lo aceptaras, simplemente te dije lo que te estoy diciendo ahora, te quiero aquí a las 6._

_- Sabias perfectamente que con ese puesto no podía salir a esa hora._

_- Bien ¿eso es todo? – le dijo muy serio._

_- ¿Estas enojado?_

_- No pero no entiendo porque me sales con esto._

_- Necesito ir a esa entrevista._

_- Ve._

_- ¿En serio? – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa._

_- Pero te quiero aquí a las 6._

_- No voy a llegar a esa hora – le decía Ginny desesperada – y tampoco quiero pelear contigo, es por eso que te estoy avisando con tiempo, voy a ir a esa entrevista._

_- No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero Ginevra Potter._

_- ¿Cómo que?- le pregunto un poco dudosa, ese Ginevra Potter significaba que ya estaba enojado._

_- Como romper ese trato de dejarte trabajar al fin y al cabo tu parte no las has cumplido del todo ¿Por qué habría de yo cumplir la mía?_

_- ¿No me obligarías a renunciar a mi trabajo? Yo quiero trabajar no nada mas ser una ama de casa, se que puedo hacer las dos cosas._

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- Esto no es de todos los días Harry._

_- No pero si te dejo al rato si los van a ser ¿crees que no se cuando tus compañeros de trabajo se pasan casi toda la noche esperando las noticias? Ahí estarías tú si no te prohibiera trabajar hasta tarde._

_- Bueno entonces con mucha mas razón deberías dejarme de ir yo me pierdo todas esas noticias._

_- Ya dije que no, así que ya estas advertida si vas el jueves y no llegas a las 6, al día siguiente presentas tu renuncia al profeta. – se dio la media vuelta saliendo por la puerta._

_- Lo sabia – dijo tomando su celular y marcando, espero un momento - ¿Hermione? Ya hable con el… pues lo que tenia que pasar me dijo que no y no solo eso me dijo que si llegaba tarde el jueves al día siguiente me presentaría a renunciar… si ¿tu crees?...claro que no renunciare y menos ahora que vienen los mundiales hubiera sido mas fácil hacer lo que te dije así el solamente me hubiera regañado como en otras ocasiones y yo me hubiera hecho la arrepentida y ya, eso me pasa por hacerte caso… ¿pues que mas puedo hacer? espero que tu plan funcione con Harry así como te funciono con Ron… ¿desde ahorita? Pero si estoy que hecho humos del coraje ¿Cómo lo voy a tratar cariñosamente si en estos momentos quisiera colgarlo del poste más alto?... no esta en el despacho… pues me llamo Ginevra Potter eso significa que si se enojo…esta bien voy a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado…¿ahí esta Ron?...entonces nos vemos mañana… adiós._

_Colgó el teléfono dejándolo en la mesita de noche, empezó a acomodar la cama para acostarse poniendo los cojines en un baúl que tenia al pie de la cama y de pronto empezó a hablar sola "todo seria mas fácil si solamente dijera si Ginny puedes llegar a la hora que quieras, pero no – aventó el cojín – te quiero aquí a las 6 ¿Por qué eres tan cabeza dura Potter? Muy bien Ginny – trato de calmarse sola – desde ahorita empieza el plan" y sin mas se fue al baño a cambiarse._

Harry y Ginny salieron de la habitación bajando a la sala, se sentaron y permanecieron en silencio, vieron que Harry volvía a subir las escaleras y se miraron.

- ¿Qué piensas?- le pregunto Ginny.

- En ese trato que vamos a hacer, no entiendo porque te deje trabajar, siempre me ha gustado tu familia y así es como yo soñaba tener la mía.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Pues que mi esposa fuera como tu mamá, que se dedicara a la casa y a mis hijos.

- Que machista me saliste – dijo Ginny bufando.

- No Ginny yo nunca tuve una familia y eso es lo que mas deseo, llegar de trabajar y saber que me están esperando todos juntos creo que es lo mas maravilloso que le puede pasar a un hombre.

- Si Harry pero también piensa que yo quiero ser independiente ¿tu crees que mi mamá no soñó con ser una profesionista? Claro que si pero le ganaron las hormonas y se lleno de hijos – Harry no pudo evitar sonreír - yo no quiero eso para mi por algo estoy estudiando, además de ser Ginny Potter quisiera ser Ginny Weasley, una mujer que puede valerse por si sola.

- Siempre he admirado tu valentía, tal vez por eso hicimos un trato y accedí a dejarte trabajar y por lo que se ve has hecho muy bien las dos cosas.

- ¿Tu que harías en estos momentos, me dejarías ir? – le dijo sonriendo.

- No lo se, tal vez si pero que alguien te acompañe, no me gustaría que estuvieras trabajando hasta tarde y sola.

- ¿Eres muy sobre protector verdad?

- Me preocuparía si estuvieras en peligro nada más.

- ¿Tu crees que funcione el plan?

- No se – dijo soltando una carcajada y poniéndose rojo – habrá que esperar.

- Esta bien, tengo hambre vamos a ver que hay en el refrigerador – le dijo Ginny levantándose del sillón.

- Definitivamente no dejas de ser una Weasley.

En la casa de los Weasley Granger se encontraban Ron y Hermione en la sala listos para acostarse en los sillones, pensaron que su familia ya se iban a dormir así que decidieron quedarse en la planta baja. Mas tarde bajo Hermione con una batita de dormir muy corta y se fue al despacho de Ron, bueno que en realidad era mas biblioteca de Hermione, hablaba por teléfono, la siguieron sobretodo Ron que no podía dejar de ver las piernas de ella y lo sexy que se veía, se dieron cuenta que hablaba con Ginny enseguida llego Ron y ella colgó rápidamente.

_- ¿Con quien hablabas?_

_- Con Ginny, Harry no la dejo ir a hacer una entrevista al equipo de Quidditch de Estados Unidos._

_- ¿Es después de las 6?_

_- Si, Ron ¿a ti te molesta que yo trabaje?_

_- No ¿Por qué?- le dijo tomándola de la cintura._

_- Bueno es que ya ves como se pone Harry con Ginny – ella le correspondió abrazándolo del cuello._

_- Pero el trabajo de Ginny es muy diferente al tuyo, yo se que estas en tu oficina encerradita con tus libros y conozco a todos los que están a tu alrededor, en cambio Ginny se la pasa en la calle y con gente que ni siquiera conoce y ya sabes como es Harry de desconfiado y celoso, aparte el quiere estar con su familia reunida todos los días – empezó a besarla en el cuello y sus manos empezaron a acariciar su trasero._

_- Si tienes razón pero también ya conoces a tu hermana que cuando quiere algo no descansa hasta conseguirlo._

_- Espero que no salgan de pleito, porque Harry cada vez que se pelea con Ginny anda de malas en el trabajo y se desquita con todos y como es el jefe nos tenemos que aguantar su mal humor._

_Empezó a besarla y acariciarla mas, le levantaba la batita dejando ver la tanga que llevaba puesta, Hermione cerró la puerta con un movimiento de varita, la dejo en el escritorio y se dedico a besar a su esposo._

- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntaba Hermione con los ojos abiertos, ella ya le había quitado la camisa a el.

- No se – lo dijo en un susurro, casi no le salía la voz, ahora entendía lo que había dicho Hermione sobre la parte favorita del cuerpo de ella que a el le gustaba, no podía dejar de verlo.

- ¿Nos volteamos para no ver? – preguntaba queriendo que el le dijera que no, ahora el se estaba quitando el pantalón de la pijama y quedaba en boxers dejando ver que su amigo estaba mas que listo.

- Seria lo correcto ¿no? – el después de quitarse el pantalón le estaba quitando la bata a ella dejando expuestos sus senos, los besaba y ella lo despeinaba y hacia su cabeza hacia atrás.

- Ron voltéate estoy desnuda – le dijo ya viéndolo a el pero cuando su mirada regreso a la pareja, abrió la boca del asombro, el se estaba quitando la ultima prenda que quedaba, la acostó y se disponía a quitarle la tanga a ella cuando reacciono volteando de un jalon a Ron para que no vea.

- Por Dios, estamos haciendo el amor Hermione – le decía completamente rojo y asombrado.

- Si ya me di cuenta ¿Por qué grito? – volteo para ver de reojo, Ron estaba encima de ella moviéndose rápidamente.

- ¿Qué hacen?

- ¿Tu que crees Ron? – el también no pudo evitar voltear pero regreso su mirada rápidamente exclamando un wow con la boca – vamos a esperar a que se vayan.

Así se quedaron hasta que escucharon que empezaron a hablar sobre irse a su habitación, esperaron a que salieran del despacho sin ni siquiera voltear, no sabían si estaban medio vestidos o no. Cuando se encontraron solos en silencio se fueron a la sala y se acostó cada quien en un sillón.

- Que bueno que somos vecinos de Harry Ginny ¿no crees? – le pregunto Ron viendo el techo de la sala.

- Si que bueno – contesto Hermione y se quedaron otra vez en silencio.

- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches Ron.

* * *

¿Que opinan? ¿Harry caera en las garras de la seducción de Ginny o no? ¿Ginny se enterara de que Cho Chang persigue a Harry? ¿Hermione sabra que Ron ayudo a Lavander? ¿Algun dia sabra Ron de la comida de Hermione con Krum?

Bueno espero sus opiniones.

Saludos.


	8. Chapter 8

Aqui estoy de vuelta antes de lo esperado, acabo de terminar el capitulo y de una vez lo subo porque cada dia estoy teniendo mas problemas con esta compu asi que no se cuando escriba el otro porque para eso necesito toda la paciencia del mundo. Lo bueno es que ayer ya me trajeron la nueva (como regalo del dia de las madres) pero necesito comprarle el office y no tengo dinero :( asi que seguire con esta por el momento para escribir.

De nuevo gracias por los reviews a TODOS tambien a los que me siguen poniendo en favoritos y en alert.

Bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo 8 a ver que opinan.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron un poco tarde la familia Potter, excepto Harry que tenia que ir a trabajar prometiendo alcanzarlos en el callejón Diagon para las compras de los útiles que necesitaban los niños para Hogwarts. Así mismo en la casa de los Weasley, Ron también tenía que ir a trabajar despidiéndose de sus hijos y esposa. El cuarteto únicamente esperaba pacientemente a que estuvieran listos para así poder seguirlos durante el día. Después de que cada familia tomara su desayuno y se arreglaran para salir, se encontraron frente a la chimenea de la casa de los Potter para viajar por polvos flu hacia el callejón.

Se fueron directamente hacia la tienda de Madame Malkin para las nuevas túnicas de Rose y de Albus y algunas composturas a los pantalones de James porque le quedaban ya un poco cortos.

_- ¿Estas listo hermano para tu tortura? – le preguntaba James a Albus tomándolo del hombro._

_- ¿A que te refieres?_

_- Albus, cariño ven a probarte unas túnicas para así poder hacerte los ajustes que se necesitan, James vigila bien a Lily y a Hugo porque Hermione esta ocupada con Rose, no quiero que se salgan de la tienda ¿entendiste? – le decía Ginny._

_- Si mamá, vengan acá par de pecosos – James tomo de la mano a los niños y los sentó en la salita del recibidor._

Los cuatro chicos pudieron entender las palabras de James porque después de media hora Ginny y Madame Malkin seguían haciéndole arreglos minúsculos a la tunica de Albus quien se encontraba con los puños apretados del coraje porque estaba parado y sin poder moverse.

_- Mamá ya me canse – le decía Albus entre dientes._

_- Albus ya te dije que te esperes._

_- Pero ya me canse, ya me quiero ir, ya no aguanto…_

_- Albus no te comportes como un niño malcriado._

_- No soy un niño malcriado – decía aun mas enojado porque James se estaba burlando de el desde la entrada._

Después de otros 40 minutos de estar en la tienda de Madame Malkin todos salieron rumbo Flourish y Blotts para comprar los libros de los tres chicos, Albus quien iba todavía enojado con su mamá se quedo hasta el final, Rose decidió acompañarlo para tranquilizarlo, en realidad ella era la única que podía hacerlo, así que el cuarteto iba atrás de ellos, viendo como Ginny, Hermione y los otros tres chicos se adelantaron mucho dejando atrás a los dos niños.

_- Ya cálmate – le decía Rose._

_- Es que mi mamá me desespera cuando nos compra ropa, pero ahora si se paso… ¿Qué fue eso? – los dos chicos se asomaron por un callejón solitario - ¿escuchaste?_

_- Si creo que alguien esta en problemas._

_- Vamos._

_- No Albus – pero este no le hizo caso y camino siguiendo las voces – puede ser peligroso – se detuvieron escondiéndose en una esquina al ver quien era el que estaba en problemas._

Los cuatro chicos fueron los únicos que se dieron cuenta que Rose y Albus se habían alejado e ido a un lugar desconocido así que decidieron seguirlos.

-_ ¿Estas solito? ¿Donde esta tu papito para que te ayude eh? – le preguntaban dos chicos a un niño de cabello rubio quien estaba pegado a la pared tomado del cuello por el chico mas grande ¿Esta con Harry Potter?_

Tanto Albus, Rose y el cuarteto se sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre de Harry.

_- No – dijo el niño de cabello rubio._

_- ¿Y tu como sabes? Si tu papá es un llorón que le imploro perdón de rodillas a Harry Potter para que no lo enviara a Azkaban, en cambio a nuestros padres nadie les ayudo._

_- No es mi culpa._

_- Claro tu papito es muy listo, pero ya veras como te va a ir en cuanto entres a Hogwarts- le aventaron los libros que llevaba en las manos y se fueron._

_- Te ayudo – se acerco Albus ayudándole a recoger los libros - ¿Quiénes eran esos y porque te molestaban?_

_- Son Goyle y Zabini, siempre me molestan – el chico se quedo viendo a Albus en cuanto levanto la mirada – Tu eres Potter._

_- Si me llamo Albus Potter – le dio la mano – ella es mi prima Rose Weasley._

_- Si se quienes son._

_- Nosotros no – le decía Albus sin bajar la mano._

_- Yo soy Scorpius… Malfoy – espero un momento para ver si Albus bajaba la mano pero al ver que no lo hacia el también le dio la suya._

_- ¿Eres hijo de Draco Malfoy? – pregunto Rose un poco dudosa._

_- Si – ella abrió la boca asustada._

_- Perdón pero no entiendo – dijo Albus al ver la cara de Rose y como Scorpius bajaba la mirada._

_- Draco Malfoy era un… mortifago, pero no fue a Azkaban porque…_

_- Tu padre lo ayudo – dijo Scorpius dirigiéndose a Albus – declaro a favor suyo y ni a el ni a mis abuelos los metieron a Azkaban._

_- ¿Mi papá hizo eso?_

_- Si y no se porque mi papá nunca me ha querido contar que paso exactamente ¿tu eres hija de Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger verdad?_

_- Si ¿Cómo sabes?_

_- Una vez salieron en una revista… toda la familia… son muy famosos._

_- No sabia que saliéramos en revistas – le decía Albus a Rose, a el como a su padre no le gustaba para nada la publicidad._

_- Si… yo aun la conservo – dijo Scorpius en un susurro viendo a Rose. _

_-¿Vas a entrar a Hogwarts? – le preguntaba Albus al ver los libros de primer año._

_- Si, yo no quiero ir ahí pero mi padre me obliga a ir._

_- Nosotros también vamos a entrar, es nuestro primer año, seria genial que fuéramos amigos – le decía Albus con una sonrisa._

_- No creo ¿Qué no conoces la historia de nuestros padres en la escuela? – Albus negó con la cabeza – bueno lo más correcto seria que nos mantuviéramos separados. Tengo que irme mi mamá ha de estar preocupada – se le quedo viendo a Rose – adiós._

_- Adiós – le dijo un confundido Albus viendo como se alejaba el chico._

_- Scorpius – el chico volteo – gusto en conocerte – le dijo Rose con una sonrisa._

_- El gusto es mío._

_- Que chico tan mas raro – decía Albus - ¿Rose?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Ya se fue ¿Por qué te quedas viendo para allá?_

_- Albus hay que investigar que paso exactamente con la familia Malfoy y que tiene que ver tu papá con ellos._

_- ¿Para que?_

_- Para poder ayudarlo en Hogwarts ¿no ves que lo molestan?_

_- Esta bien le voy a preguntar a mi papá._

_- Pero no hay que decirle a nadie que conocimos a Scorpius Malfoy._

_- Como quieras ahora ¿Dónde estamos? – dijo volteando alrededor – creo que nos perdimos._

_- Vamos por donde se fue Scorpius – caminaron un par de calles hasta encontrar a dos personas - ¡oh no! Mira Albus son nuestros papas._

_- Demonios seguramente los llamaron al ver que no nos encontraban, se nota que están preocupados ¿lista para una buena regañada?_

_- Lista – dijo tomando aire._

- Ayudaste a Malfoy – le dijo Ron a Harry.

- Al parecer, pero ¿escucharon que Draco SI era un mortifago? Yo se los dije, sabia que traía algo entre manos.

- Pero no sabemos cuando se convirtió en uno Harry – le dijo Hermione.

- Me da igual, yo sospecho que desde ahora anda en malos pasos.

- ¿De que hablan? – pregunto Ginny.

- Lo siento hermanita pero no te metas en lo que no te importa.

- Si gracias, no me acordaba que ustedes tienen sus secretitos y yo soy punto y aparte.

Esto le dolió mucho a Harry, ahora el quería estar con ella y deseaba contarle todo lo que estaba viviendo, sus sospechas hacia Malfoy, las clases particulares con Dumbledore sobre los horrocruxes, pero sabia que lo mejor seria mantenerla alejada del peligro y no involucrarla en problemas.

Después de ver como regañaban a los niños, siguieron con las compras necesarias para los útiles escolares, pasaron desde "Ollivander", donde compraron su primera varita Albus y Rose y le dieron un pequeño mantenimiento a la de James porque no la cuidaba lo suficientemente bien, en la "Tienda de pergaminos, plumas y tinta", Lily también se llevo una pequeña dotación para sus dibujos, en la tienda de "Articulas de Calidad para Quidditch" los mas contentos eran los hombres así que las mujeres con el pretexto de comprar cosas que les faltaron se dieron una escapada para después encontrarse en la "Heladería Florean Fortescue" para descansar un rato. Mas tarde el hambre se hizo presente y decidieron ir a comer todos juntos al Caldero Chorreante con Hannah y Neville.

_- ¿Ya listos para Hogwarts chicos? – les preguntaba Neville._

_- Si – contestaron los dos._

_- Espero tenerlos conmigo en Gryffindor así como James, aunque me den muchos dolores de cabeza._

_- Ay tío si yo me porto bien._

_- Si claro, todavía no se puede reparar el daño que hiciste en el baño de los prefectos._

_- Neville te pido que este año seas mas estricto con el – le decía Harry._

_- Gracias papá por la ayuda – le decía James sarcásticamente._

_- Creo que James y Fred rompieron record de castigos en un año y sobretodo por ser el primer curso, voy a revisar ese dato – les dijo Neville con una sonrisa._

_- Y ni así entienden – le dijo Ginny a James – Espero que ahora que este Albus seas un buen ejemplo para el._

_- Claro, luego te paso mis trucos hermanito._

_- ¡James! – lo regaño Ginny._

_- Alice ya esta desesperada por entrar al colegio, no para de hablar de eso, la verdad me voy a sentir muy extraño dándole clases de herbologia a mi propia hija._

_- Me imagino – le contesto Harry – si yo me sentí muy extraño dándole las clases especiales de defensa contra las artes oscuras a los chicos de séptimo cuando estaba Ted, no se como me sentiré cuando se las tenga que dar a James cuando el llegue a séptimo._

Después de una amena comida con Neville y Hannah, todos partieron rumbo a Sortilegios Weasley, ahí permanecieron un rato para después despedirse e irse a sus respectivas casas, Albus le prometió a Rose investigar sobre los Malfoy con su padre y darle toda la información lo mas pronto posible.

A la hora de la cena todo estuvo de lo mas normal, al terminar Ginny se dedico a limpiar la cocina, James y Lily subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones y Harry se fue a su despacho ahí fue donde lo siguió Albus, lo encontró buscando unos libros, se detuvo en la puerta dudoso de entrar pero sabia que era ahora el momento oportuno, entro y se sentó en el sofá despreocupado. Harry era el único que estaba con ellos porque Ginny había decidido subir con James y Lily.

_- ¿Qué haces hijo? – pregunto Harry sin dejar de hojear el libro._

_- Nada pa ¿y tú?_

_- Busco un mapa muy antiguo donde vienen algunos lugares que necesito encontrar, no se porque los nuevos mapas les cambian algunas cosas o simplemente como cambian de nombres pero yo necesito saber exactamente…_

_- Papá ¿Quién es Draco Malfoy?_

_- ¿De donde sacaste ese nombre? – pregunto Harry extrañado._

_- Es que cuando Rose y yo nos perdimos escuchamos a unas personas decir que tu ayudaste a Draco Malfoy a no ir a Azkaban._

_- ¿Quiénes eran esas personas?- dejo el libro en el escritorio y observo a su hijo._

_- No los vimos bien ¿Quién era papá?_

_- El fue un compañero de curso en Hogwarts – le dijo sin ninguna importancia._

_- Pero ¿Por qué lo ayudaste? – Albus quería saber mas y Harry del futuro también - ¿el era un mortifago?_

_- Albus ¿Por qué quieres saber de Draco Malfoy? No estarás metiéndote en problemas antes de entrar a Hogwarts ¿verdad?_

_- No papá solo me causo inquietud de que hayas ayudado a un mortifago._

_- Eso ya paso, ahora ve a tu cuarto a prepararte para dormir._

_- ¿Por qué no me quieres contar?_

_- Albus eso paso hace mucho tiempo, no me gusta hablar de eso._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque no fueron momentos muy agradables en mi vida._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- No te vas a dar por vencido ¿verdad? – Harry ya resignado a que su hijo no se iría sin saber mas decidió sentarse a un lado de el – Draco Malfoy fue un compañero de curso, estaba en Slytherin y desde que entramos al colegio no tuvimos buena relación, siempre estuvimos en constante rivalidad._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- El era de sangre limpia y no quería ni a tu tío Ron ni a tu tía Hermione, la llamaba sangre sucia._

_- ¿Qué es sangre sucia?_

_- Así llamaban a los hijos de muggles y como en aquel tiempo todos los Slytherin eran hijos de magos llamados sangre limpia detestaban a los magos o brujas que fueran hijos de muggles y como sabes tu tía era una de ellas._

_- Pero mi tío Ron no._

_- A los Weasley los llamaban traidores a la sangre._

_- Que tontería ¿todavía hay gente que es así?_

_- Muy poca, de hecho en Slytherin ahora también hay hijos de muggles._

_- Entonces si no te llevabas bien con Draco Malfoy ¿Por qué lo ayudaste, si el era un mortifago?_

_- Al final me di cuenta que no era completamente malo, más bien tenia miedo, mucho miedo a Voldemort y a veces el miedo te hace hacer muchas cosas que después te arrepientes. Además su madre me ayudo cuando mas lo necesite, ella me salvo la vida._

_-¿En serio?_

_- Si, así que cuando ella me escribió para que le ayudara en el juicio contra su familia yo lo único que dije fue la verdad y nada más._

_- ¿Has vuelto a ver a Draco Malfoy?_

_- Un par de veces, nos saludamos por educación._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí Albus? – Pregunto Ginny – Pensé que ya estabas por dormirte._

_- Estaba platicando con papá pero ya me iba, gracias pa._

_- ¿De que hablaban?_

_- Me pregunto sobre Malfoy – Ginny frunció el ceño – si se me hizo muy raro, tu hijo trae algo entre manos lo conozco._

_- Ya lo sabremos, voy a acostar a los niños te veo arriba te quiero mostrar algo que me compre._

Harry se quedo muy pensativo igual que su yo del futuro pero cada uno con sus diferentes interrogantes, no podía creer que la madre de Draco le fuera a salvar la vida, pero ¿Cómo, cuando, porque? Así lo encontró Ginny pero decidió no decirle nada, porque en realidad ni el sabia que pensar de lo que acababa de escuchar.

Ginny encontró en el despacho de Harry un álbum con recortes de periódicos en donde salía ella cuando era jugadora profesional de Quidditch, estaban por orden de fechas, ahí fue donde se pudieron dar cuenta que Ginny fue muy famosa cuando formaba parte del equipo de las Arpías de Holyhead, los llevo a ganar varios campeonatos, leyeron cada uno de los artículos sin darse cuenta que ya eran las dos de la mañana.

Se fueron juntos a la sala, Ginny se sentó en el sillón y recargo su cabeza en el respaldo, Harry se quedo parado viendo algunas fotos.

- Hoy empezó el plan de mi yo futuro – le dijo Ginny.

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Porque vi que tenia una batita muy bonita sobre la cama.

- Ginny ¿eres feliz con Dean?

- Si Harry el es muy lindo conmigo, es un gran chico.

- ¿Lo…amas?

- No claro que no, le tengo mucho cariño nada más. Cuando Hermione me dijo que empezara a salir con otros chicos y que me olvidara de ti sentí que tenía mucha razón, a ella le contaba todos mis sueños pero siempre fue muy sincera conmigo diciéndome que tú ni siquiera me nombrabas.

- ¿Y que soñabas? – se sentó a un lado de ella tomando la misma posición.

- Tantas cosas que si te las cuento te burlarías de mí.

- No cuéntame, prometo no burlarme ¿Qué soñabas?

- Soñaba que cuando me fuiste a salvar a la cámara secreta me despertabas con un beso, que cada vez que tenias un accidente en Quidditch yo te cuidaba en el hospital, cuando tuviste problemas con los dementores yo te abrazaba, cuando Sirius te regalo la saeta de fuego volábamos juntos durante el atardecer y también te soñaba celoso.

- ¿De Dean? Porque si es así tu sueño se hizo realidad – lo dijo haciendo una mueca.

- No cuando empecé con Dean ya estaba resignada a que tú nunca te fijarías en mí, te soñaba celoso de Michael o de Colin.

- ¿Colin? – se levanto para ver a Ginny - ¿el también quería andar contigo?

- Si en tercero, pero siempre fui muy clara con el al decirle que lo quería como un buen amigo, yo no tenia ojos mas que para ti.

- Entonces ¿soñabas que yo estaba celoso de el? – se volvió a recargar en el respaldo del sillón.

- Si de hecho que se peleaban por mi – le dijo riéndose.

- Primero le hubiera quebrado su cámara para debilitarlo – le decía Harry con los puños cerrados como si estuviera boxeando – después un derechazo.

- Eres un tonto – ambos se estaban riendo.

- ¿Qué mas?

- Pues déjame acordarme… cuando estabas en el torneo de los tres magos yo te apoyaba y juntos planeábamos como podías ganar todas las pruebas, también que me invitaras al baile, creo que fue lo que mas soñé, que te enseñaba a bailar en la sala común bajo la luz de la chimenea – Ginny se quedo callada viendo el techo.

- ¿Ginny?

- Esa vez mi mamá me compro un vestido, no era nuevo ni elegante como el de las demás chicas pero me gustaba, hice todo lo posible por arreglarme para verme bonita y tu ni siquiera me viste, pase varias veces cerca de ti, no esperaba que me dijeras algo solo deseaba que me vieras.

- No se que decirte – le dijo tomándola de la mano.

- No tienes porque decirme nada, yo sabia por Hermione que te gustaba Cho y en el baile la veías mucho a ella – volteo a verlo de frente – le tenia mucho envidia… tu la veías.

- Ahora te veo a ti – le dijo viéndola directo a sus ojos chocolate acariciando su cabello con su mano – y eres lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

Se acerco lentamente a sus labios cerrando los ojos para poder disfrutar lo que el también había soñado pero un timbre de teléfono celular lo hizo regresar a la realidad, Ginny se separo de el viendo a la mesita que estaba al pie de la escalera, los dos se levantaron dudando que alguien fuera a contestar, sabían que estaban los niños dormidos y ellos "ocupados" , pero el teléfono no dejaba de sonar, después de unos minutos se escucho ruido en la planta alta y vieron a Harry bajar por la escalera, Ginny no pudo evitar abrir mas los ojos ya que ese Harry estaba únicamente en boxers y para ella se veía increíblemente irresistible.

_- Si bueno… si soy yo… ¿Cómo, pero el esta bien?...déme la dirección voy inmediatamente para allá – decía un Harry preocupado anotando en un papel._

_- ¿Qué pasa amor?_

Cuando volteo Harry a ver a Ginny del futuro bajando las escaleras se sintió mareado, solo atino a respirar profundamente y a pasar saliva, se veía realmente hermosa, vestía una batita negra con encajes que hacia relucir mas su piel blanca, su cabello rojo lo llevaba suelto que parecía que brillaba como el amanecer, si el estuviera en lugar de su futuro yo en estos momentos le diría que SI a todo lo que ella le pediría con solo verla así, Ginny le dio un codazo sin evitar sonreír por la cara que había puesto.

_- Era la policía muggle detuvieron a Ted._

_- ¡¿Qué?!_

Sus miradas preocupadas se encontraron, aun no conocían a Ted pero lo poco que habían visto de el sabían que era un buen chico y hasta empezaban a tenerle cariño desde ahora.

* * *

¿Se noto que me gusta la pareja de Rose y Scorpius?

Harry y Ginny ya empezaron a hablar :)

Saludos y dejen sus comentarios please.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola aqui estoy de regreso, la verdad pense que me iba a tardar mas porque estuve enferma junto con mi hijo (que tiene un año) y pues me sentia fatal, yo escribo solamente cuando el esta dormido pero ahora con las desveladas yo me dormia junto con el, pero no se que me paso y este capitulo lo escibi rapido, espero y me haya quedado bien y les guste.

Este capitulo se lo dedico a **Paola Ishikawa**, porque a ella le gusta las actualizaciones prontoooooo jaja, gracias por tus reviews, eres de las mias que se ponen contentas cuando actualizan fics.

Bueno ya las dejo y nos leemos al final del capitulo, ah por cierto todos los personajes son de la Sra. Rowling, ya se que ya sabian solo que hacia rato que no lo escribia.

* * *

_- Si bueno… si soy yo… ¿Cómo, pero el esta bien?...déme la dirección voy inmediatamente para allá – decía un Harry preocupado anotando en un papel._

_- ¿Qué pasa amor?_

_- Era la policía muggle detuvieron a Ted._

_- ¡¿Qué?_

_- No me supieron decir porque, Ginny por favor saca dinero muggle de la caja fuerte de mi despacho lo mas seguro es que tenga que pagar una multa voy a cambiarme – Harry subió corriendo las escaleras y Ginny, con cara de preocupación obedeció a su esposo._

Los tres observaron como un apurado Harry salía en su auto, Ginny subió las escaleras y los dos chicos no les quedo de otra que esperar, estaban preocupados por el que iba a ser su ahijado en un futuro. Después de un rato bajo Ginny con el cabello húmedo y con una bata larga blanca, se fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar café pero sin magia, lo hacia muy lentamente, prendió el televisor que usaban sus hijos para ver caricaturas y se tomo su café sin prestar atención al programa. Paso aproximadamente una hora cuando escucharon ruidos fuera de la casa, los tres corrieron a la puerta principal Ginny la abrió y dejo pasar a un enojado Harry seguido de un Ted cabizbajo.

_- ¿Qué paso? ¿Teddy como estas? – Ginny abrazaba a Ted - ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?_

_- Fuimos a dejar a mis amigos a sus casas – le contesto Ted sin levantar mucho la mirada._

_- Ahora si me vas a explicar ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACIAS EN UN BAR MUGGLE A ESTA HORA?_

_- ¿Bar muggle? – pregunto extrañada Ginny._

_- Estaba con mis amigos viendo un partido de futbol muggle y se nos hizo tarde._

_- ¿Tarde? ¿LAS DOS DE LA MAÑANA ES TARDE? MAÑANA TIENES ESCUELA POR DIOS LUPIN._

_- Ya lo se, siempre voy aunque me desvele._

_- ¿Me estas queriendo decir que no es la primera vez que lo haces? – Harry se le acerco fulminándolo con la mirada._

_- No – Ted cerró los ojos, sabía que había hablado de más._

_- ¿Desde cuando?- Ted se quedo callado - ¿DESDE CUANDO?_

_- Harry con tanto grito vas a despertar a los niños._

_- Desde que murió mi abuela._

_- ¿Me estas diciendo que desde que tenias 16 años te vas a bares con tus amigos? – Ted asintió avergonzado - ¿Y cuando tenias pensado decírmelo?_

_- ¿Por qué te detuvieron? – pregunto Ginny al ver que Ted no contestaba._

_- Porque el y sus amigos empezaron una pelea, llego la policía y se los llevo – Harry daba vueltas en la sala._

_- ¿Es cierto eso Teddy? – Ted asintió - ¿Por qué se pelearon?_

_- Es que… tomamos unas bebidas que nunca habíamos tomado y a mis amigos se les subió muy rápido, querían platicar con una chica pero ella como que tenia novio y…_

_- ¿Tu también tomaste? – pregunto Harry y Ted asintió - ¿Desde cuando tomas?_

_- Yo solo tomo cerveza pero nos prepararon bebidas con tequila y no se que mas._

_- ¿Y querías saber a que sabían?¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?_

_- Vamos al despacho vas a despertar a los niños – Ginny tomo del brazo a Ted y Harry los siguió._

Harry y Ginny también los siguieron pero escucharon un ruido en la parte alta de la casa y se detuvieron perdiendo la oportunidad de entrar al despacho ya que había cerrado la puerta y ya no escucharon nada, supusieron que habían hecho un muffliato. Se fueron a la escalera viendo a James y a Albus bajando lentamente.

_- Se metieron al despacho – susurro James haciéndole señas a Albus para que bajara – Ted esta en grandes problemas._

_- No había visto tan enojado a papá desde la vez que llevaste a Lily a dar un paseo en escoba sin permiso y se perdieron – le decía Albus._

_- Ni me lo recuerdes – James dio un suspiro – mi nalga izquierda no ha vuelto a ser la misma desde aquel día._

_- ¿Tu crees que papá le pegue a Ted?_

_- No el ya esta grande, yo tenia apenas 10 añitos cuando papá me dio mi primera paliza._

_- Y ha sido la única, pero te la merecías porque el ya te había regañado quien sabe cuantas veces porque te llevabas a Lily en la escoba._

_- Oye si era ella la que no me la quitaba de encima porque quería irse conmigo._

_- Pero papá ya te había dicho que no, me acuerdo muy bien, pero siempre quieres hacer lo que tu digas ¿A ver te quedaron ganas de hacerlo otra vez?_

_- Se nota que papá nunca te ha pegado – le dijo James viéndolo a los ojos._

_- No gracias pero mamá si que me ha dado mis estirones de orejas._

_- Mamá nos ha dado a los tres estirones de orejas._

_- Será mejor que nos vayamos porque si salen y nos ven aquí papá se va a enojar mas de lo que ya esta._

_- Esta bien, luego le pregunto a Ted que paso._

Subieron las escaleras rápidamente, los dos se quedaron al pie de la escalera viéndolos entrar a sus respetivas habitaciones, Harry se fue muy pensativo a la sala y ella lo siguió.

- Le pegue a James – lo dijo dolido – le pegue a mi hijo.

- No te sientas mal a veces hay que tener mano dura, ya ves como es James y necesito unas nalgadas para que obedeciera.

- Pero eso esta mal Ginny – dijo negando con la cabeza.

- Harry no por darle una paliza a James te convierte en mal padre, mi papá le ha pegado a mis hermanos para corregirlos con tiempo, a mi nunca llego a pegarme pero mi mamá si.

- ¿Tu mamá? – le pregunto sin poder creerlo, nunca se imagino a Molly pegándole a Ginny - ¿Por qué?

- Porque le conteste muy mal, fui muy grosera con ella y solamente porque no me había comprado un juguete nuevo, me dio dos nalgadas – le dijo sonriendo.

Se abrió la puerta del despacho dejando salir a Ted con la cabeza hacia abajo dirigiéndose a la habitación de James, los dos entraron y vieron a Harry dejándose caer en el sofá con la mirada perdida.

_- Soy un pésimo padrino._

_- Sapito no digas eso – Ginny se sentó a horcajadas encima de el – eres un gran padrino, siempre estuviste al pendiente de Ted desde niño._

_- Entonces ¿Cómo explicas esto? Yo ni por enterado que se iba con sus amigos a bares a tomar y lo que mas me duele es que no confío en mí para decírmelo y ahora resulta que me tiene miedo._

_- No es miedo simplemente…_

_- Dijo miedo, no me quería hablar para decirme que estaba detenido porque le dio miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar._

_- Amor – Ginny tomo con sus dos manos la cara de Harry para que la viera a los ojos – sapito escúchame, cuando se trata de que alguien este en peligro según tu, te pones un poquito… enojon, testarudo, haces y dices cosas sin pensarlo, cuando James se llevo a Lily y se perdieron estabas fuera de ti, gritabas y pateabas lo que te encontrabas y terminaste dándole una paliza a James por la que todavía te arrepientes – Harry cerro los ojos asintiendo._

_- Pequitas me conoces tan bien._

_- Deja de ser un preocupon habla con Ted y dile lo que sientes, aconséjalo, ahorita el esta en una edad muy difícil que se deja influenciar por los amigos._

_- Ni siquiera conozco a sus amigos, me habla de ellos y creí que con eso era mas que suficiente, tengo que acercarme mas a el._

_- Ahora que viva con nosotros puedes hacerlo._

_- Por cierto no les digas nada a los niños, Ted y yo pensamos darles la sorpresa en navidad. _

_- Buena idea, aunque Lily habla un poquito de mas._

_- Abrázame pequitas – Ginny se acurruco en su pecho – Gracias por estar conmigo siempre._

_- Mi sapito en escabeche siempre voy a estar contigo. Ahora a dormir mañana hay que ir a trabajar, no hemos dormido nada._

_- Tú tienes la culpa, yo me hubiera dormido tempranito pero no…_

Ya no alcanzaron a escuchar más porque salieron rumbo al segundo piso. Ginny se sentó pensando en la responsabilidad que tenían en el futuro de educar a sus hijos, guiarlos y ser un ejemplo para ellos, pensó que Harry también estaría pensando en eso, en como haría el en el futuro para acercarse mas a Ted y ver los errores que estaba cometiendo su otro yo al ser tan impulsivo, noto a un Harry demasiado pensativo, no quería interrumpirlo pero se preocupo al ver la cara que tenia.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto Ginny pero el seguía demasiado concentrado - ¿Harry?

- ¿Sapito en escabeche? – le pregunto frunciendo el ceño - ¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué me dices así?

- No se – lo dijo encogiéndose de hombros y siendo lo mas natural, pero ella sabia muy bien porque.

- Yo te digo pequitas es normal pero sapito en escabeche ¿de donde lo sacaste?

- Ya te dije que no se, mi papá le dice a mi mamá "flancito mío" aun no se porque, siempre les he preguntado pero nunca me han querido decir – le dijo Ginny tratando de cambiar el tema – a veces empiezan a contarme…

- Un momento – le dijo Harry aun más pensativo, Ginny abrió los ojos – yo recuerdo algo de un sapo en escabeche.

- Estoy cansada deberíamos irnos a dormir.

- Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche – decía Harry haciendo todo lo posible por recordar – y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece – Ginny trago fuerte - ¿Qué mas? … quisiera que fuera mío porque es glorioso y mmm.....… a si, el héroe que venció al señor tenebroso.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- ¡Fuiste tu! – le dijo sorprendido apuntándole con el dedo – Fuiste tu Ginny.

- Estupidos enanos – bufo y se cruzo de brazos – si fui yo ¿contento?

- Si – dijo soltando una carcajada – sapo en escabeche ¿de donde sacaste eso? Mas bien ¿de donde sacaste todo eso? Rima muy bien hay que aceptarlo.

- No te burles, era una niña nada mas – le decía molesta porque Harry no paraba de reírse – ya me voy a dormir.

- No espera, perdón no me burlaba simplemente que no me lo esperaba, me hizo recordar ese momento.

- Ya se te dio vergüenza.

- Un poquito – se le quedo viendo a los ojos ya sin reírse - gracias, aunque un poco tarde pero gracias, que ciego estuve Ginny, siempre estuviste a mi lado y yo…tendré que escribirte uno yo ¿Dónde crees que pueda conseguir a un enano?

- Olvídalo – se rieron pero después se quedaron viendo a los ojos - ¿en la mañana que vamos a hacer?

- Pensaba "acompañarme" al trabajo, quiero ver donde voy a trabajar, Ron me dijo que también iba a hacerlo entonces allá nos vamos a ver.

- Buena idea, haré lo mismo yo iré a mi trabajo en el futuro, ahora quiero dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se encontraban todos desayunando, Harry leía el profeta y Ginny, junto con Kreacher, servían el desayuno, Ted tardo un poco en bajar, se paro en la puerta de la cocina dando los buenos días a todos, se notaba que estaba con la resaca por haber tomado, vestía su uniforme de la academia de aurores que le había puesto Ginny en el cuarto de James, pertenecía a Harry cuando el era estudiante de la misma academia.

_- Te ves fatal Lupin – le decía James sonriendo, Harry aparto el periódico para verlo y continuo con la lectura – parece que te atropello una aplanadora y se te saltaron los ojos y…_

_- James ya déjalo – le dijo Ginny – veo que te quedo bien el uniforme, no me dio tiempo de ir a tu casa para buscar el tuyo._

_- Gracias Ginny – se sentó a un lado de James quien no dejaba de reírse por su aspecto._

_- ¿Te sirvo tu desayuno?_

_- No gracias, no tengo hambre – lo dijo haciendo una mueca de asco y agarrandose la cabeza – me duele la cabeza._

_- Será mejor que comas algo, hoy tienen un curso en la tarde – dijo Harry dejando el periódico y empezando a comer._

_- Toma esto – Ginny le dio un jugo cerrándole el ojo._

_- Gracias – Ted sabia que era una poción para estos casos._

Las dos Ginnys se fueron junto con los niños hacia la madriguera a entregarlos con su madre para que los cuidara, minutos después ambos Harrys y Ted se fueron hacia el ministerio, la academia de aurores quedaba a un lado de esta.

Llegaron al ministerio y Harry se pudo dar cuenta que ahora se veía muchísimo mejor ese lugar, se sentía el ambiente mas tranquilo y todos platicaban con todos y se saludaban amenamente, siguió a su yo futuro hacia el elevador para ir al piso donde se encontraba el cuartel de aurores, al abrirse la puerta se encontraba una recepción con la Sra. Meyers quien lo recibía con una sonrisa y con unos papeles que supuso eran los mensajes del día, atrás de la recepción se encontraba una puerta, se dirigieron ahí y al abrirla se sorprendió lo grande que era el cuartel, había muchos escritorios y ya todos los aurores se encontraban trabajando, vio como su otro yo saludaba a los que se encontraban por su camino llegando a la que creyó su oficina, abrió la puerta y encontró a los dos Ron, lo saludo y le dijo que lo acompañara, los cuatro entraron a una oficina enorme, elegante, con un escritorio de lujo, Harry estaba emocionado que en el futuro el iba a ser el jefe de todo eso y no cabía duda que lo iba a disfrutar, se acerco a su otro yo quien ya se encontraba sentado en su sillón detrás del escritorio y pudo ver que tenia dos portarretratos, uno de sus tres hijos y otro de Ginny.

_- Te tengo una mala noticia – le dijo Ron – Morgan no quiere declarar en el caso Lestrenge._

_- Maldita sea lo que me faltaba._

_- ¿Qué te pasa? – le dijo sentándose en el sillón que se encontraba frente al escritorio._

_- Anoche la policía muggle detuvo a Ted y a sus amigos por pelearse en un bar muggle, así que tuve que ir por el como a las dos de la mañana, no he dormido casi nada._

_- No sabía que Ted fuera a esos lugares._

_- Yo tampoco ¿sabes? Esto me dejo pensando que Ted no me tuvo confianza en decirme todo esto, me sentí muy mal por habérmelo ocultado._

_- ¿A que viene eso?_

_- A que yo le estoy ocultando a Ginny lo de Cho, no estoy haciendo nada malo pero creo que debo decírselo._

_- Pues que Dios te bendiga._

_- Ya se, por cierto mañana Ginny se va a una entrevista con el equipo de Estados Unidos ¿Qué te parece si te vas a la casa, pedimos unas pizzas, a los niños les ponemos unas películas muggles…?_

_- ¿Cambiaron el horario de la entrevista? Hermione me dijo que iba a ser después de las 6._

_- No pero la deje ir – dijo leyendo sus mensajes que le entrego la Sra. Meyers._

_- ¿En serio? – le dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño - ¿y eso?_

_- Bueno pues… me convenció._

_- No me digas que te convenció como lo hizo Hermione con el carro – Harry sonrío pícaramente – y tu que me decías que yo era un tonto porque ella al final terminaba ganando y que yo era muy fácil de convencer y no se que mas._

_- Es que… por favor deja de ser mi cuñado y conviértete en Ron mi amigo._

_- Odio que me digas eso._

_- Entonces no te digo nada y me buscare un amigo a quien contarle mis cosas._

_- Sabes que no encontraras otro amigo como yo… esta bien ya no soy tu cuñado y soy tu amigo._

_- Yo estaba seguro que Ginny regresaría mañana tarde, la conozco y es muy terca, la amenace con que renunciaría al profeta para que lo pensara dos veces, pero anoche que llegue a mi habitación la encontré encima de la cama con una batita muy sexy se veía tan… rica – Ron rodó los ojos al ver la cara de Harry – me la quería comer te lo juro, Ginny es una diosa en la cama, pero anoche fue como tocar el cielo, no recuerdo cuando fue que le dije que si, ella me susurraba cosas en el oido pero la verdad que yo no estaba en mis cinco sentidos._

_- Entonces ¿la dejaste ir?- Harry asintió._

Tanto Ron como Harry escuchaban la conversación de sus yo futuros.

- Vaya nunca me imagine que te contaría cosas como esas y menos acerca de tu hermana – le dijo Harry pensando en como se sentía hacia unos días cuando el empezó a gustarle Ginny y soñaba a Ron golpeándolo con un bate de golpeador.

- Si yo tampoco – le dijo Ron serio – pero creo que nuestra amistad es mas fuerte que mis arrebatos como hermano sobre protector.

- Gracias Ron.

- Debiste haberme dicho lo de Ginny, que mejor que mi mejor amigo para mi hermana y no esa bola de buitres alrededor de ella.

Vieron que llegaba una lechuza blanca, Harry supuso que era Hedwig que traía un paquete con una nota, se la dejo a Harry en su escritorio, este le dio de comer algo y se fue volando otra vez.

_- ¿Qué es? – le dijo Ron._

_- Una tarta de melaza – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa, como si fuera un niño que le acababan de regalar una pelota – me lo manda Ginny – lo abrió y empezó a comer._

_- Dame._

_- No es mío – le dijo acercándoselo para el._

_- Dame._

_- No melomantame esposa – le decía Harry con la boca llena._

_- Mi hermana – le dijo Ron molesto al ver que Harry ya llevaba la mitad del pastel._

_- No acuérdate que eres mi amigo no mi cuñado._

_- Al diablo, dame – se levanto tratando de quitarle la tarta y empezaron a pelearse por el plato._

_- Es mío, me lo manda mi esposa, dile a la tuya que te haga uno._

_- Sabes que Hermione no se le da la cocina – le decía tratando de tomar un pedazo pero Harry se lo impedía._

_- No es mi culpa._

_- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – los dos voltearon a la puerta pero sin soltar el plato para ver a Hermione con los brazos en la cintura – parecen dos adolescentes._

_- No me quiere dar – le dijo Ron ofendido – se lo mando mi hermana y no me quiere dar – aprovecho el descuido de Harry y tomo un pedazo y se lo metió a la boca._

_- ¡Ronald!_

_- Idiota – le dijo Harry comiéndose lo último que quedaba._

Ron y Harry estaban riéndose por lo que acababa de pasar, les dio gusto que despues de los años, a pesar de que ahora eran unos adultos, aurores reconocidos, padres y esposos seguían siendo los mismos amigos de ahora cuando estaban solos, ellos bromeaban, peleaban y platicaban, Hermione quien había llegado con su yo futura, negaba con la cara pero con una sonrisa melancólica al verse con sus dos mejores amigos llevándose como ahora.

_- Hermione mañana necesito que acompañes a Ginny a una entrevista de Quidditch._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque es después de las 6 y no quiero que vaya sola._

_- Ya deja de ser tan sobre protector, ella puede cuidarse sola, no es una niña._

_- ¿Vas a ir o no?_

_- No, déjala ir sola._

_- Bueno – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Ron ¿sabias que vino Víctor Krum a Londres y tuvo problemas con migración? – Hermione abrió los ojos y apretó la boca viendo a Harry._

_- No sabia – le decía Ron chapándose los dedos - ¿Qué paso?_

_- No se bien, algo de un pasaporte que le faltaba un seño o algo así, pero creo que alguien lo ayudo - dijo viendo a Hermione quien lo miraba con ganas de matarlo._

_- ¿A si, quien?_

_- Esta bien, la voy a acompañar – le dijo Hermione – me haría bien salirme un poco, he tenido mucho trabajo._

_- Gracias Hermione sabía que podía contar contigo, eres una gran amiga, Ron y los niños se van a ir a la casa, así que allá las esperamos._

_- Bueno creo que alguien tiene que trabajar – dijo Ron levantándose y dándole un beso a Hermione – me voy te aviso al rato que paso con Morgan. _

Esperaron a que salieran los dos Ron.

_- Eres un desgraciado._

_- ¿Por qué me dices eso Hermione? – le dijo Harry haciéndose el inocente – me duelen tus palabras._

_- A mi no me chantajees._

_- Pues ya lo hice. Necesito que estés con Ginny y sobretodo que tú te ofrezcas a acompañarla porque quieres salirte un rato ya que has tenido mucho trabajo._

_- ¿Cuándo vas a dejarla ir sola?_

_- Ella esta sola hasta las 6, me da pendiente que se le haga tarde y le pase algo._

_- Nunca cambias, esta bien voy a hacer lo que me pides pero con una condición – Harry la miro – después de la entrevista hay una cena especial de bienvenida a los equipos, a Ginny siempre la invitan pero nunca ha ido porque tiene un esposo de lo mas cabeza dura…_

_- Ginny nunca me ha contado nada._

_- ¿Para que? Cuando ha llegado tarde es porque se alargo la entrevista, pero terminándola se regresa inmediatamente y nunca ha ido a esas cenas, así que mañana vamos a ir las dos a esa cena y nada de horarios de llegada ¿entendiste?_

_- Esta bien, pero se cuidan mucho Hermione – Harry se recargo en su sillón – Ginny nunca me dijo eso._

_- Sabia que le dirías que no, pensó en decirte que la acompañaras tu pero como sabrás esas cenas están llenas de reporteros y a ti no te gusta nada de eso._

_- Creo que Ginny y yo nos ocultamos cosas para no hacernos sentirnos mal mutuamente, pero eso esta mal, creo que debemos decirnos todo, hablare con ella._

_- ¿A que te refieres? – le dijo Hermione sentándose en el mismo sillón que hace momentos estaba su esposo._

_- ¿Sabias que Cho Chang es la nueva secretaria de Kingsley?_

_- No ¿la has visto?_

_- Claro viene seguido a buscarme, no se que pretende con eso – Hermione bufo – pero ya le voy a poner un alto, si la tengo que ver será cuando vaya a la oficina de Kingsley nada mas._

_- Me imagino que Ginny aun no lo sabe._

_- No._

_-¿Qué te puedo decir? Yo aun no le digo a Ron lo de Víctor, he querido hacerlo pero prefiero no tener problemas con el, Víctor esta en otro país y pasaran años para cuando lo vuelva a ver, no se si valga la pena la pelea con Ron._

_- Díselo créeme que es lo mejor, aunque ya no tenga como chantajearte._

_- ¿Tu le vas a decir a Ginny lo de Cho? – Harry asintió – Bien prometo hablar con Ron._

Harry y Hermione se sonrieron mutuamente, podían comprobar que seguían siendo confidentes el uno para otro.

* * *

_¿Que les parecio? Primero que nada aclaro que para mi Ted es un chico bueno, en realidad al principio pense en poner que personas extrañas se habia peleado pero que se habia llevado a todos en el bar y que el no estuvo involucrado, pero despues de ver un programa aqui en Mexico que se llama la Rosa de Guadalupe donde trataban ese tema entre los jovenes, pense en que Ted algun dia probaria alguna bebida por influencia de los amigos pero eso no quiere decir que sea malo o un borracho, pero fue un "alerta" para Harry para acercarse mas a el ahora que esta en esa epoca de adolescencia._

_Lo del sapito se me ocurrio, la verdad no estoy segura si Harry ya sabia antes de que habia sido Ginny la del poema, el libro de la camara secreta solo lo he leido una vez asi que no recuerdo, pero para mi apenas se esta enterando, ya ven que Harry es un poquito lento, recibi un review (no recuerdo bien quien) que me decia que queria momentos romanticos entre ellos asi que por esto empece, por los apodos que se decian cuando estaban solos._

_Lo de la pelea por la tarta de melaza entre Ron y Harry se me ocurrio viendo por 12123241385345 veces la pelicula El principe mestizo, cuando ellos se pelean por el libro nuevo de pociones y que al final gana Ron._

_Bueno espero siga recibiendo sus reviews que me alegran el dia porque asi se que alguien me esta leyendo y comparte conmigo el gusto de imaginarme lo que la Sra. Rowling nos dejo en el epilogo._

_Iruna suerte en tus examenes._

_Saludos y gracias._


	10. Chapter 10

Por fin termine el capitulo! La verdad batalle horrores para escribirlo pero queria que se quedara aclarado el tema, a veces me daba flojera escribir pero me llegaba un correo de review y me animaban y despues otra vez no entraba a word y me encontraba con un correo de que lo habian puesto de favorito y todo eso me hacia tener un compromiso con todos ustedes que siguen mi loquera de escribir este fic.

Gracias a todas las personas que me deseaban que me mejorara mi salud y la de mi hijo, por desgracia el sabado no tuve mas que ir con el doctor (odio a los doctores cuando se trata de mi) porque se me cerro la garganta a causa de una fuerte infeccion y no podia hablar, pero ya con el medicamento ya estoy mejorando, y pues mi hijo tambien recayo pero porque mi esposo lo metio a una alberca y se resfrio !hombres!, pero ya tambien esta mejorando, gracias por sus comentarios.

Aclaro de una vez antes de que empiezen a leer que... !Me choca Cho Chang! asi que aqui no van a leer cosas buenas de ella, no se pero me cae de la patada, tuve que leer otra vez la orden del fenix para recordar pequeños detalles y mas me cayo mal, perdon por las personas que si la quieran.

Bueno aqui los dejo.

* * *

Los dos Harry llegaron a su casa después de un día de trabajo tranquilo, entre reuniones con los aurores y papeleo, los recibieron un niña pelirroja con los brazos extendidos dirigidos a su padre quien la abrazo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

_- ¿Cómo esta mi princesa?_

_- Bien papi hoy jugué con Rose a peinar y vestir a las barbies, mi abue les hizo vestidos a todas._

_- Que divertido ¿Dónde estan tus hermanos?_

_- En el jardin de atras, estan castigados los dos – le decía mientras iban a la cocina._

_- Hola amor – le dio un beso a Ginny – gracias por la tarta._

_- De nada, fue para decirte que siempre pienso en ti._

_- ¿Qué paso con tus hijos?_

_- Empezaron a pelearse, como siempre y le tiraron la cacerola a mi mamá donde estaba cocinando, de milagro no les paso nada malo así que están castigados, James no va a ir con Fred en lo que resta de la semana y Albus no le voy a comprar sus ranas de chocolate para que coleccione sus cromos, así que espero que me apoyes y no los consientas._

_- Siempre te apoyo._

_- Si claro, si yo soy la mala de la historia siempre y tu el papá bueno._

_- Hola papá – le dijo Albus – mamá nos castigo – Ginny rodó lo ojos – pero fue un accidente lo juro._

_- Si aquí se ha cometido una injusticia en contra de dos inocentes – lo apoyo James quien iba llegando a la cocina – exijo un juicio donde se presenten ambas partes y expongan sus versiones._

_- Si su mamá los castigo así va a ser y punto._

_- Pero ni la abuela nos castigaría y eso que a ella es a quien le echamos a perder la comida – se quejaba Albus._

_- Si solo nos jalo de las orejas a los dos para sacarnos de la cocina y ya._

_- Ya falta poco para que entren a Hogwarts ahí vas a ver a Fred – le decía a James – y ahí te vas a comprar tus ranas de chocolate – le decía a Albus._

_- Pero papá ahorita esta saliendo cromos con ediciones especiales de los miembros de la orden del fénix original, ya tengo la de los abuelos, la del papá de Ted me falta la de tu padrino, mamá me trae todos los días de regreso de su trabajo tres, pero ahora dice que no me va a traer nada._

_- Y yo necesito hablar con Fred sobre pequeños detalles antes de regresar al colegio… ¿entonces?_

_- Están castigados – dijeron los dos._

_- ¿Y Ted? – le pregunto Ginny a Harry._

_- Pase a buscarlo en la academia pero tenia curso, me prometió que se iría a su casa, quería dormir, quedamos en platicar después._

Harry y Ginny sonrieron al ver a toda su familia reunida para cenar, hablando de diferentes temas pero todos dando sus puntos de vista.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu trabajo Ginny?

- Es genial, nunca había entrado a las instalaciones del profeta, es enorme hay muchísima gente trabajando y ¿adivina que?

- ¿Qué? – le decía Harry sonriendo al ver a Ginny tan emocionada.

- Puedo escribir con una vuela pluma pero sin hablar, escribe mis pensamientos ¿no te parece genial? Ni siquiera puedo hacer un hechizo no verbal con la varita pero en el futuro ¡un vuela pluma escribe mis pensamientos! – le decía levantando los brazos.

- Me imagino que es increíble.

- Mi jefe es adorable y muy gracioso, sabe mucho de Quidditch, tiene mi misma edad, bueno la de mi yo futura y se nota que nos llevamos muy bien, hoy estuvimos viendo todo lo referente a la llegada del equipo de Estados Unidos.

- Por cierto funciono el plan – le dijo un poco colorado.

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Se lo platique a Ron pero Hermione te va a acompañar y después van a ir a la cena de bienvenida.

- ¿De veras? – le decía sorprendida – escuche que esas cenas eran súper divertidas, van muchos jugadores de Quidditch, personalidades importantes y reporteros, ya quiero que sea mañana.

Se quedaron un rato mas platicando, Harry le contó acerca de su trabajo y del ministerio, al poco rato subieron a la planta alta y decidieron acompañarlos, cada uno de los niños estaba en sus respectivas habitaciones y ellos mismos se encontraban en su cuarto, Ginny estaba sentada en la cama con los ojos cerrados y una vuela pluma escribía a un lado de ella en tanto Harry estaba acostado a un lado de ella viendo televisión cambiando de canal con el control remoto, Ginny se acerco a la libreta donde escribía los pensamientos de su yo futura y se dio cuenta que se estaba preparando para el día de mañana. Escucharon a Albus peleando con James, Ginny seguía con los ojos cerrados muy concentrada, Harry la veía de reojo pero al darse cuenta que ella no iba a hacer nada por parar la pelea de sus hijos se levanto para ver que sucedía.

_- ¿Qué pasa? – les decía Harry recargado en el marco de la puerta._

_- James soltó su snitch en mi cuarto y tiro toda mi colección de cromos - se quejaba Albus levantando del suelo sus cromos._

_- Que delicado eres._

_- James ¿Qué haces en el cuarto de Albus?_

_- Estoy aburrido necesito a Fred, papá tu siempre nos ayudas con mamá cuando nos castiga, ayúdanos ahora._

_- No puedo, así que vete a tu cuarto, puedes empezar a guardar tus libros en tu baúl._

_- Eso es aun más aburrido._

_- Bueno no quiero escuchar mas gritos ¿entendieron?- al pasar por la habitación de Lily se detuvo en la puerta - ¿Qué haces cariño?_

_- Estoy pintando ¿quieres ayudarme?- Harry se acostó a un lado de su hija boca abajo para empezar a pintar – pásame el color rojo papi, la princesa va a tener el cabello rojo como mi mami y como yo._

_Cuando Harry termino de pintar el dibujo con Lily la acostó y se fue a su cuarto esperando que Ginny ya hubiera terminado con su trabajo, se asomo por la puerta y vio que en efecto ella ya había dejado la vuela pluma y la libreta en la mesita de noche, respiro profundo y entro._

_- ¿Terminaste?_

_- Si ya estoy lista para mañana, Hermione me hablo diciéndome que me quería acompañar, se me hizo muy raro ya que ella no le gusta el Quidditch ¿tu tienes algo que ver en eso? – Harry negó con la cabeza acostándose y tomando el control remoto de la televisión – no se porque no te creo pero gracias por dejarme ir a la cena._

_- Ginny ¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho de esas cenas?_

_- ¿Para que? Sabía que no me ibas a dejar ir y tampoco me acompañarías, tu y mi trabajo no se llevan muy bien desde tu quinto año en Hogwarts, no quieres al profeta a pesar de que ya ha cambiado mucho._

_- No es que no lo quiera simplemente no me gusta tener a tanta gente preguntándome estupideces, la ultima vez me preguntaron que si yo sabia donde estaba el cuerpo de Voldemort, hazme el favor, ya paso mucho tiempo y siguen con lo mismo._

_- Si por eso nunca te quieres aparecer ahí, no recuerdo una sola vez que hayas ido a buscarme._

_- ¿Para que quieres que te vaya a buscar?_

_- Harry yo he ido a tu trabajo para que salgamos a comer juntos o cuando se que es tu hora de salida y yo estoy cerca de ahí paso por ti para venirnos a la casa juntos, tu nunca has hecho eso conmigo._

_- Perdón prometo hacerlo algún día._

_- Esta bien y yo prometo ir a buscarte más seguido a tu trabajo._

_- Ginny – Harry trago saliva – te quería comentar algo, este… no te lo había dicho antes porque pensé que te ibas a molestar, bueno no estoy diciendo que no lo vayas a hacer ahora, pero se que te lo tengo que decir porque al fin y al cabo yo no estoy haciendo nada malo pero me pareció que en nuestra relación debemos decirnos todo como tu que no me habías comentado lo de las cenas, yo me sentí mal así que decidí decirte aunque se que te vas a enojar pero te lo juro…_

_- Harry – le decía Ginny con los brazos cruzados – ya dime, deja de hablar tanto._

_- Cho Chang esta trabajando en el ministerio, es la secretaria de Kingsley – lo dijo tan rápido y con los ojos cerrados que cuando termino los empezó a abrir muy lentamente viendo a una Ginny con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido._

_- ¿Desde cuando? – lo dijo entre dientes separando sus brazos y apretando los puños._

_- Desde hace dos semanas._

_- ¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?_

_- Porque pensé que te ibas a enojar y veo que tenia razón._

_- ¿La has visto? – Harry asintió - ¿Cuántas veces? – Harry se encogió de hombros - ¿Te busca? – Harry asintió de nuevo - ¡MALDITA BRUJA DESGRACIADA! – Ginny se levanto de la cama para caminar dando vueltas y Harry con un movimiento de varita cerro la puerta e hizo un muffliato, sabia que ya había empezado su tortura y no quería que sus hijos escucharan – lo sabia, lo sabia, mendiga vieja aprovechada, claro como perdió la oportunidad de estar contigo y se arrepintió toda la vida, ahora quiere acercarse a ti para ver que saca, pero cuando la vea le voy a enderezar los ojos a la muy…_

_- Ginny ¿de que estas hablando? – ella se paro enfrente de el, si su mirada hiciera un hechizo ya estuviera retorciéndose de dolor con un cruciatus._

_- ¿De que has hablado con ella?_

_- Me ha contado de cómo le hizo para ser la secretaria de Kingsley y de su trabajo._

_- ¿Nada mas? – Harry se dio cuenta que Ginny quisiera hacer legeremancia con el en esos momentos por la mirada con la que lo veía._

_- Bueno también me contó que se iba a divorciar._

_- ¡BRUJA ARRASTRADA! – volvió a dar vueltas en la habitación – si lo zorra no se le ha quitado con los años, no mas bien ahora es mas zorra que nunca, claro quiso contarte eso para que le tuvieras lastima y la consolaras – se volvió a parar enfrente de el - ¿la consolaste?_

_- Claro que no ¿pero de que estas hablando? No te entiendo nada._

_- La muy estupida me la encontré en el profeta y se hizo la mosquita muerta conmigo, estaba en entrevistas de trabajo pero por mensa no la aceptaron como reportera de Quidditch , veo que le fue bien en el ministerio, no paro de hablarme de ti, de lo afortunada que había sido de que tu te hayas fijado en mi y después me empezó a contar como la pasaban cuando ustedes salían juntos, yo no le podía romper la cara en ese momento porque no quería hacer un espectáculo en medio de reporteros y para terminar se puso a llorar diciéndome que se iba a divorciar y que necesitaba la comprensión de alguien… como tu._

_- ¿Te dijo eso? – le pregunto Harry sorprendido - ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?_

_- No quiero ni mencionarte su nombre, pero ya se donde encontrarla para romperle su hermosa sonrisa._

_- Ok Ginny –se levanto Harry de la cama para tranquilizarla – mira yo ya no voy a hablar con ella, hablare con la Sra. Meyers para que todo lo referente a documentos que Kingsley me envía los trate con ella, no tienes porque mortificarte, confía en mi._

_- La quiero lejos de ti Potter – le dijo apuntándolo con el dedo._

_- Si y yo también._

Ginny se metió a bañar aun enojada, así que Harry salio para ver que sus hijos ya se hayan acostado y bajo al primer piso. Harry y Ginny también salieron de la habitación sentándose en las escaleras, vieron subir a Harry con una taza de chocolate caliente.

- Bueno al menos me llevas un chocolatito que tanto me gusta para calmarme.

- Vaya nunca te había visto enojada – le dijo Harry sonriendo – te ves bonita.

- Que gracioso – le dijo Ginny sarcásticamente.

- De veras, te ves bonita enojada y… celosa.

- Harry ¿quisiste mucho a Cho?

- No solo me gustaba pero cuando la trate era completamente diferente a lo que me imagine.

- Pero la besaste.

- No ella empezó, había un muérdago y ella se fue acercando a mí y yo me quede ahí nada más.

- ¿Te gusto?

- No mucho, fue húmedo es que ella estaba llorando, no comprendí muy bien pero Hermione me dijo que ella se la pasaba todo el tiempo llorando y en efecto después lo comprobé.

- ¿Cuándo la invitaste a Hogsmeade a pasar el día de san Valentín?

- Si, bueno así como que la invite no fue así, ella me dio a entender que quería ir conmigo así que cuando reaccione le pregunto si quería ir.

- ¿La pasaron bien?

- Fuimos a un salón de té de Madame Pidipié, pero estaba lleno de parejas y me sentí incomodo y después le dije que a la hora de la comida había quedado de ir con Hermione para lo de la entrevista de la revista del Quisquilloso ¿te acuerdas? – Ginny asintió – bueno eso la molesto y me empezó a decir que Roger Davies, que estaba besándose con su novia a un lado de nosotros, la había invitado a salir unas semanas antes y después me dijo que el año anterior había ido a ese mismo lugar con Cedric y para rematar me pregunto si Cedric la había mencionado antes de morir.

- ¿Te quería dar celos porque mencionaste a Hermione?

- Eso fue lo mismo que me dijo ella pero ¿como iba yo a saber?

- ¿Y que paso después?

- Pues se puso a llorar, se fue enojada y me dejo ahí como un completo tonto.

- No la tonta es ella y después ¿ya no volviste a hablar con ella?

- Si pero igual terminamos mal porque culpo a Hermione de que su amiga tuviera la palabra "soplona" en la cara.

- Eso fue un gran detalle de Hermione – le dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Ginny lo que sentí por Cho es completamente diferente a lo que siento por ti, tuve que verte besándote con Dean para comprender que no me gustaba para nada verte con otro.

- Harry yo soy capaz de dejar a Dean por ti, con que solo me digas "déjalo y quédate conmigo" yo lo hubiera hecho.

- ¿Qué te parece si salimos a caminar? No conocemos la casa de Ron y de Hermione ¿vamos a espiarlos?

En tanto en la casa de los Weasley Granger se encontraba Hermione con su hija Rose haciendo ejercicio frente a una televisión con el Wii Fit, Hugo jugaba con un videojuego en su habitación y Ron se preparaba para dormir, pero al ver que Hermione no tenia la intención de subir por el momento decidió acompañar a su hijo.

_- ¿Hugo que te parece si jugamos ajedrez?_

_- Papá desde que tenía 6 años siempre te gano._

_- Si es cierto, no se como se me ocurrió enseñarte tan chico ajedrez si tienes la inteligencia de tu madre._

_- No tanto como Rose._

_- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día en casa de tus abuelos? – le pregunto acostándose a un lado de el._

_- Bien, bueno James y Albus se pelearon y le tiraron la cacerola a la abuela llena de comida – le contaba Hugo sin dejar de jugar._

_- Ya me imagino como se puso mamá._

_- Solo los saco de la cocina de las orejas, pero cuando llego mi tía Ginny ahí si que les fue muy mal, que bueno que mamá no es tan gritona ¿Por qué es así mi tía?_

_- Lo heredo de tu abuela._

_- Pero mi abue nunca nos regaña así como lo hace mi tía con James y con Albus._

_- Bueno con ustedes no es así pero con nosotros era igual o peor que Ginny._

_- Hola ¿Qué hacen? – pregunto Hermione en la entrada de la puerta._

_- Platicábamos - contesto Ron - ¿ya terminaron con su aparatito ese?_

_- Si, Rose lo esta guardando, Hugo ya a dormir en este instante – Hugo obedeció con una mueca – Buenas noches cariño._

_- Mamá ya lo guarde me voy a bañar y me duermo, buenas noches – Rose les dio un beso a cada quien._

_- Solamente ustedes entienden ese aparatito – le decía Ron entrando a su habitación._

_- Ron llevas años conmigo y aun no te puedo acostumbrar a las cosas muggles._

_- Me es muy difícil Hermione te lo juro que hago el intento._

_- Si lo se y te lo agradezco, también se que aun no te acostumbras a mis reuniones familiares._

_- Con tu papas no hay problema ellos saben de nuestro mundo, pero tus primos y tíos y sobrinos de tíos de no se que… a veces me estresan._

_- Te amo – le dio un beso en la boca – me voy a bañar._

Ron y Hermione se quedaron con Ron quien se había quedado en la cama viendo la tele esperando a Hermione.

- Como que me cuesta trabajo entrar a tu familia y a las costumbres muggles- le dijo Ron.

- Si pero se nota que te has acoplado, la casa es mas muggle que mágica.

- Si y me gusta.

Después de un tiempo en que Hermione salio del baño con una camisa de los Chudley Cannons de Ron se acostó a un lado de su esposo y tomo un libro para leer, Ron continuaba viendo la televisión pero Hermione en realidad no estaba leyendo, veía de reojo a Ron hasta que decidió cerrarlo y se sentó arriba de el, esto les sorprendió tanto a Ron como a Hermione esa actitud tan repentina.

_- Ron tengo que decirte algo._

_- Dime – le dijo tomando sus senos con las dos manos._

_- Escúchame – le quito las manos - ¿te acuerdas que te dijo Harry que había venido Víctor Krum a Londres y que alguien le ayudo con migración? – Ron asintió – bueno ese alguien fui yo._

_- ¿Por qué tu? Esa no es tu área – el dijo serio._

_- Fui a buscar a Rita Walters a migración y ahí estaba Víctor con unos amigos y me dijo que estaban teniendo problemas, así que hable con Rita y ella lo soluciono – Ron asintió pensativo pero no dijo nada – y después nos invito a comer a las dos._

_- ¿Y? – Hermione se le quedo viendo - ¿Saliste con Krum?_

_- Fuimos todos juntos, Rita, Víctor, sus amigos y yo y ya después no lo volví a ver._

_- ¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?- le dijo quitándosela de encima y parándose de la cama._

_- No quería que nos peleáramos – se quedo hincada en la cama - ¿Ron? – Ron caminaba por la habitación - ¿Estas enojado?_

_- No – se sentó enfrente de ella – no tengo porque enojarme contigo porque yo también te estoy ocultando algo._

_- ¿Qué cosa? – le pregunto preocupada._

_- Lavander fue a buscarme – Hermione abrió los ojos – cuando salíamos en el colegio me regalo una cadena de oro en navidad y fue a pedírmela para que se la regresara._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Tiene problemas económicos, al parecer su esposo no tiene trabajo y necesitaba dinero para sus hijos pero como sabrás no tengo la menor idea de donde podrá estar esa cadena así que… le di dinero._

_- ¿Cuánto? _

_- Lo que traía en la cartera nada mas – Hermione se levanto de la cama – me dijo que estaba desesperada y que le daba mucha pena pedirme la cadena._

_- ¿Y tu crees que no vaya a buscarte otra vez para que le vuelvas a dar dinero? – le dijo muy seria._

_- También lo pensé pero ya ha pasado tiempo y no lo ha hecho, además no era mucho lo que tenia – se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos - ¿Por qué te decidiste decirme lo de Krum?_

_- Harry me lo aconsejo._

_- ¿Harry lo sabia?_

_- Si como me imagino que también sabía lo de Lavander._

_- Si a mi también me dijo que te lo dijera espero que el cumpla con decirle a Gi…- se quedo callado._

_- Lo de Cho, si a mi también me dijo que le iba a decir, Ron prométeme que si Lavander te vuelve a buscar me lo dirás – Ron abrió la boca para hablar – no te juro que no me voy a enojar._

_- ¿Segura? – la abrazo por la cintura - ¿y tu me dirás si sales a comer con alguien como Vicky?_

_- No salí sola con el y te prometo que si lo vuelvo a ver te lo diré._

_- Esta bien – empezó a besarla apasionadamente._

_- Ron hazme el amor._

Eso fue suficiente para que Ron y Hermione salieran corriendo de la habitación antes de que cerraran la puerta, bajaron las escaleras y se sentaron en la sala recuperando la respiración después de la carrera, escucharon que tocaban la ventana y al darse cuenta que eran Harry y Ginny salieron con ellos.

- Hola ¿Por qué bajaron corriendo? – les pregunto Ginny.

- No por nada – contesto Ron poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas.

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo? – pregunto Harry en tono burlón – se estaban portando mal ¿verdad pillones?

- Claro que no.

- Entonces vamos a ver que están haciendo – les dijo Ginny uniéndose a las burlas de Harry.

- ¡NO! - gritaron los dos.

Harry y Ginny no dejaban de reírse de solo ver la cara que tenían Ron y Hermione, no podían evitar sentir algo de pena que sus amigos supieran lo que estaban haciendo sus yo del futuro, era algo normal en una pareja pero aun así se sentían avergonzados.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Ron para cambiar el tema y que dejaran de reírse.

- Ginny del futuro se puso como una leona cuando le dije lo de Cho así que salimos a caminar un rato y ver donde vivían.

- Bien nosotros los acompañamos – les dijo Hermione – mas adelante creo que hay un parque podemos ir ahí.

Caminaron los cuatro Harry y Ginny seguían burlándose de Ron y Hermione pero sin decirles nada, solamente se cuchicheaban entre ellos en cambio Ron y Hermione caminaban con la vista al frente, llegaron al parque y pudieron ver que en medio había una fuente muy bonita y grande con unas figuras de tres personas, se acercaron y se sorprendieron de lo que vieron.

- Por Dios si somos nosotros – les dijo Ron al ver que esas figuras eran de el, Hermione y Harry juntos.

- "Por los que lucharon por la paz del mundo mágico" – leyó Ginny - ¿Qué significa eso?

- Pues que ni Ron ni yo abandonamos a Harry, Valle Godric es un pueblo tanto muggle como mágico, seguramente esto solamente lo pueden leer los magos o brujas – dijo Hermione.

- Gracias – fue lo único que pudo decir Harry viendo a sus dos mejores amigos.

Ahí se quedaron un rato hasta que los venció el cansancio, Harry y Ginny se despidieron de Ron y de Hermione en su casa y se dirigieron a la de los Potter, Ginny iba muy seria y pensativa.

- ¿Qué te pasa Ginny? Casi no has hablado desde que estábamos en el parque.

- Harry… yo si te abandone ¿pero porque? Si yo soy capaz de estar contigo en cualquier situación, no me importa, cuando te acompañe al ministerio a buscar a Sirius no me importo lo que me pudiera pasar solo quería estar contigo y pelear al lado tuyo ¿Por qué después solo estuviste con Ron y con Hermione y yo no estuve contigo?

- No lo se Ginny pero no te preocupes desde ahorita, seguramente paso algo importante y por eso no estuviste conmigo.

- Pero…

- Pero al final nos casamos, me distes tres hijos y por lo que se ve me vas a hacer el hombre mas feliz del mundo – la abrazo – vamos a dormir estoy cansadísimo.

* * *

Bueno aqui termina el capitulo ¿que les parecio? Espero sus comentarios con ancias.

Saludos.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola! Este capitulo esta recien terminadito, no lo habia podido terminar antes porque estuve ocupada con toda la información que nos han dado del epilogo ¿ya han visto las fotos y los videos? ¿que les han parecido? A mi me encantaron los Potter tanto como James, Albus y Lily estan lindisimos, Hugo igualito a Ron y Rose con el cabello de Hermione en las dos primeras peliculas y pelirroja como Ron, Scorpius no se me hizo tan parecido a Draco solo por el cabello, lo que si no me gusto para nada es Harry parece abuelito en lugar de papá, pero en fin no nos queda mas que esperar a la pelicula para ver como se ven.

Aqui les dejo este capitulo a ver que les parece.

* * *

Durante el desayuno se sentía un ambiente tenso el cual Ginny y Harry se dieron cuenta así como también James y Albus. Sus padres estaban serios, no se hablaban ni se decían "amor pásame la sal, amor me das mas café, amor quieres mas tocino" nada y eso los hizo sospechar que la noche pasada habían tenido una discusión ya que habían escuchado a Ginny gritar "maldita bruja desgraciada" y después se escuchara cerrarse la puerta y silencio absoluto, minutos después Harry haya ido a ver si estaban dormidos, lo cual era obvio que lo habían disimulado, y después ir a buscarle chocolate caliente a su mamá. Todo eso estaba fuera de lo común, pero los niños decidieron quedarse callados, ya lo hablarían entre ellos mas tarde.

_- ¿Quieres que pase yo por los niños? – pregunto Harry._

_- Si por favor._

_- ¿Vas a venir?_

_- Si después de las entrevistas vengo a cambiarme para la cena._

_- ¿Cómo ha que hora vienes? _

_- Como a las ocho._

_- Bien, le diré a Ron que me acompañe y nos venimos para acá._

_- Esta bien, niños por favor vayan a lavarse los dientes que ya nos vamos._

Albus y James intercambiaron miradas y obedecieron a su madre, Ginny levanto la mesa sin hacer ningún comentario y Harry se fue a su despacho, esto también se les hizo raro a Harry y a Ginny por lo que decidieron cambiar de planes, ya no irían a sus respectivos trabajos sino que prefirieron ir con Ginny y sus hijos a la madriguera, seguro ella le platicaría a su madre el porque estaban así. Harry salio a avisarles a Ron y a Hermione el cambio de plan para que no se preocuparan y quedaron de verse al salir de trabajar, Ron prometió decirle si el Harry del futuro comentaba algo. Al regreso ya se encontraban enfrente de la chimenea todos juntos para irse a la madriguera, Harry le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Ginny y ella solo lo miro y le susurro algo en el oído que nadie pudo escuchar, el solo asintió con la cabeza, James y Albus estaban muy atentos a todos los detalles que hacían sus padres.

Llegaron a la madriguera siendo recibidos por Arthur, quien les dio un beso a cada uno de ellos.

_- Hola papá – saludo Ginny - ¿y mamá?_

_- Salio a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba para el desayuno, no ha de tardar ¿la esperas?_

_- No puedo se me hace tarde ¿ya llegaron Rose y Hugo?_

_- Si hace unos minutos, creo que se durmieron un poco tarde porque se fueron directo a dormirse otro rato._

_- Bien ya me voy niños – les dio un beso a cada quien – hoy va a venir su papá por ustedes yo los veo hasta en la noche y por favor se portan bien._

James y Albus estaban tan confundidos que solo asintieron sin chistar, vieron partir a su mamá por la chimenea y Lily subió las escaleras buscando a sus primos, minutos después llego Molly dándoles un beso y dirigiéndose a hacer el almuerzo. Ellos aceptaron ayudarla a partir los ingredientes y se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina.

_- ¿Qué les pasa? No me digan que están tan callados porque su mamá los castigo – les decía Molly con una sonrisa – Fred viene después de la comida, ya hable con Angelina y lo va a traer y ¿Qué tengo en esta bolsa? Pero si son ranas de chocolate – pero su sonrisa se borro al ver que ninguno de los dos cambiaba su expresión - ¿Qué les sucede?_

_- Abue creemos que papá y mamá se pelearon – le dijo James._

_- ¿Por qué piensan eso?_

_- Porque anoche escuchamos gritar a mamá y cerraron la puerta de su habitación para que no escucháramos y hoy en la mañana no se hablaron mucho._

_- Bueno todas las parejas tienen sus peleas, ya ven a sus tíos Ron y Hermione._

_- Si ellos siempre pelean, pero mis papas nunca lo hacen, siempre están tomados de la mano, viéndose uno con el otro sonriéndose, dándose besos y diciéndose cursilería y media._

_- Bueno a lo mejor tuvieron un mal entendido a todas las parejas les pasa._

_- Es que mamá grito "maldita bruja desgraciada" ¿será que papá este saliendo con otra mujer? - pregunto Albus preocupado._

_- No lo creo – dijo Molly soltando una carcajada y dándoles los ingredientes que tenían que partir – su papá adora a su mamá, desde que tenia 16 años se enamoro de ella y nunca la dejo, bueno si…_

_- ¿La dejo? – le decía James sorprendido - ¿por otra mujer?_

_- No el termino con ella un par de meses después de empezar su noviazgo._

Ginny miro a Harry dolida y el no supo ni que contestarle, toda la felicidad que estaba sintiendo ella en ese momento desapareció por completo, solo iba a durar unos meses y ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a esperar esta vez para tenerlo? Tal vez a el no le gusto algo, la dejo para que años después otra vez regresara con ella pero ¿Cómo lo iba a soportar ahora? Harry estaba confundido, el en esos momentos estaba seguro que por nada del mundo dejaría a Ginny.

_- ¿Por qué termino con ella? – pregunto Albus._

_- Su papá tenía una misión muy importante que hacer y era muy peligrosa, solo Ron y Hermione lo acompañarían y su papá quiso que su mamá no estuviera en peligro, quiso protegerla así que termino con ella para que se quedara aquí._

_- ¿Y que hizo mamá? _

_- Pues no le gusto la idea pero apoyo a su papá en todo momento, de hecho hasta se metía en problemas en Hogwarts queriendo ayudarlo._

_- Entonces cuando regreso papá y mis tíos de la misión ¿regresaron?_

_- Inmediatamente, después de que termino todo sus papas volvieron a ser novios y desde entonces son así como siempre los han visto._

_- Bueno esta mañana estaban diferente._

_- Es normal que tengan sus diferencias, sus papas han tenido peleas solo que ustedes nunca se habían dado cuenta hasta ahora._

_- ¿Tu los has visto pelear?_

_- Uy infinidad de veces – le dijo levantando las cosas que ya tenían picadas._

_- ¿Cómo cuales?_

_- Bueno algunas que recuerdo son cuando su mamá jugaba Quidditch tenia muchísimos admiradores y eso a su papá no le gustaba para nada, así que era una discusión tras otra porque Ginny aceptaba ir a las tiendas de Quidditch a firmar autógrafos y cada vez que salían no los dejaban estar solos._

_- Bueno eso de los admiradores todavía no le termina de gustar a papá, cuando salimos y se le acercan hombres de su edad a mi mamá diciéndole que son su más fiel admirador, papá pone cara como si tuviera diarrea – les dijo James - ¿y porque más se peleaban?_

_- También Ginny se enojaba por las misiones de Harry, algunas eran peligrosas y el no le decía a donde iba para protegerla, eso siempre puso furiosa a su mamá y mas cuando su papá llegaba herido._

_- ¿A papá lo han herido en sus misiones?_

_- Claro si su trabajo no es fácil, también han herido a su tío Ron muchísimas veces. Así que no se preocupen._

_- Abue ¿tu crees que le podamos preguntar a papá cuando venga porque se pelearon? – pregunto Albus._

_- Bueno eso es problema de sus papas y no se deben de meter, pero si para sentirse mejor lo quieren hacer háganlo pero respeten la decisión de el si les quiere decir o no._

Ginny se fue caminando a la sala después de ver que sus hijos ya se sentían más tranquilos y platicaban de otras cosas, Harry la siguió sin saber que decirle exactamente.

- Por eso yo no estoy en la fuente del parque, no porque te abandone sino… porque tú me dejaste.

- Ginny creo saber cual es esa misión que decía tu mamá, Dumbledore me ha estado dando clases especiales y solo me permitió que se lo dijera a Ron y a Hermione.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es… complicado, pero entiéndeme que no te puedo decir nada y me imagino que por eso decidí que te quedaras con tus padres en lugar de ir conmigo.

- No creo que estemos aquí para cambiar el futuro, así que no me queda más que cuando llegue ese momento respetar tu decisión y esperarte.

Pasaron todo el día con sus hijos y con sus sobrinos, era evidente que se llevaban muy bien, Molly y Arthur eran unos abuelos muy consentidores y los cuidaban de maravilla. Por la tarde llego Fred así que James y el se desaparecieron en el cuarto que antes era de los gemelos, no dejaban entrar a nadie y solo se escuchaban risas y mas risas, Albus y Rose platicaban sobre las peleas de sus padres comiendo ranas de chocolate, ella le platicaba la infinidad de veces que discutían sus padres para que minutos después ya estuvieran de buenas otra vez, Lily y Hugo se salían al patio, volaban en las escobas viejas de sus tíos a escondidas de sus hermanos y sus abuelos. Harry y Ginny no pudieron evitar sonreír ante la insistencia de Lily de hacerlo ya que Hugo era más temeroso y precavido. Después de unas horas Angelina llego por Fred y todos se acostaron a tomar una siesta. Pasadas de las 5 de la tarde llegaron los dos Ron con Harry, Molly les tenia preparada la comida así que llegaron directo a la cocina. Ron les platico a Harry y a Ginny que Ginny del futuro se había ido a comer con la Sra. Meyers con permiso de Harry.

Albus y James bajaron al escuchar voces, sabían que ya había llegado su papá y quisieron hablar con el.

_- Hola papá, hola tío – saludaron los dos, Harry les dio un beso a cada uno - ¿Podemos hablar contigo?_

_- ¿Los dos? – pregunto Harry extrañado - ¿Qué les pasa? Si es por el castigo olvídenlo…_

_- No, es por otra cosa – contesto James._

_- ¿Por qué no salen a caminar? – les dijo Molly – así sirve que bajes todo lo que comiste Harry._

_- ¿De que quieren que hablemos?- les pregunto Harry una vez que estaban fuera de la casa, siendo seguidos por Harry y Ginny._

_- Papá ¿tu y mamá están peleados? – James fue tan directo que Harry solo se detuvo unos instantes._

_- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?_

_- Anoche escuchamos gritar a mamá y hoy casi ni se hablaron – le dijo Albus - ¿tienes a otra mujer?_

_-¿Otra mujer? – Harry soltó una carcajada y los llevo a sentarse debajo de un árbol – si ven que con su mamá no puedo ¿quieren que tenga otra?_

_- Esto es serio papá – Harry dejo de reírse al ver a James con esa expresión de seriedad, para ver así a James es porque realmente estaban preocupados._

_- No, no tengo a otra mujer y su mamá y yo no estamos peleados._

_- Anoche…_

_- No estaban dormidos por lo que me estoy dando cuenta – Harry suspiro – creo que ya están grandes y ya no les puedo decir cualquier cosa para calmarlos – ellos negaron con la cabeza – anoche le dije algo a tu mamá que no le pareció por eso grito._

_- ¿De una mujer? – quiso aclarar el dato Albus._

_- Si, hay una mujer que trabaja en el ministerio y que a tu mamá no le gusta mucho._

_- ¿Y porque no se hablaron hoy en la mañana?_

_- Si nos hablamos._

_- Pero no se dijeron "amorcito esto…amorcito aquello" – los remedaba James._

_- Nosotros no hacemos eso – le dijo Harry indignado._

_- Claro que si pero al tema papá ¿Por qué hoy estaban tan serios?_

_- Cuando hay algo que no le parece a su mamá se comporta así, pero ya cuando lo soluciona vuelve a ser la misma de siempre, así que cuando la vean hoy la van a ver igual que ayer._

_- ¿Ya soluciono algo?_

_- Si, hoy fue al ministerio y soluciono el problema de esa mujer que le preocupaba._

_- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo antes de salir por la chimenea?_

_- Ustedes están en todo, espero que así estén en las clases y que pongan atención a sus maestros así como… al tema – dijo al ver la cara de sus hijos – me dijo que nos veíamos más tarde. Niños no tienen que preocuparse cuando su mamá y yo tenemos diferencias, ella y yo nos amamos y siempre vamos a estar juntos, nunca nos vamos a separar._

_- Pero ya en una ocasión la dejaste, la abuela nos platico que tenias una misión con mis tíos y a ella la dejaste._

_- En esa ocasión lo hice porque era una misión muy peligrosa y yo apenas tenia 17 años, no quería que Voldemort supiera que ella era mi novia porque tenia miedo de que la utilizara para llegar a mi, quise protegerla y por eso la aleje de mi, preferí sufrir yo todo un año estando lejos de ella a que ella estuviera conmigo y en peligro, además en esa misión tuve éxito porque siempre estuve pensando en ella, la extrañaba muchísimo y lo único que quería era regresar para estar con su mamá._

_- Entonces ¿ya todo esta bien?_

_- Si – los despeino más a los dos - ¿Qué tienes en la bolsa del pantalón Albus? _

_- Nada._

_- ¿Nada? – le saco del pantalón una rana de chocolate - ¿traes mas? – Albus asintió apenado y saco tres mas - ¿me das una? – abrió una y se la comió viendo el cromo que venia – Moody "alerta permanente" que no te las vea tu madre, vamos tenemos que irnos a la casa porque va a llegar su mamá a las ocho._

De regreso a la Madriguera Harry y Ginny caminaban detrás de sus hijos y de Harry, ella iba pensando en todo lo que había dicho Harry sobre esa misión, no había duda que faltaban meses para que eso pasara, tenia que aprovechar ese tiempo para saber mas y poder soportar todo ese año sin Harry. En cambio el estaba preocupado por esa misión ¿Por qué nada mas Ron, Hermione y el? ¿Acaso Dumbledore no los acompaño? Vieron que se despidieron todos de Molly y Arthur llegando a la casa de los Potters, los niños se fueron a la sala a ver televisión, Harry le platico a Ron lo que paso con James y Albus en la cocina, así paso el tiempo y llegaron Ginny y Hermione apuradas para cambiarse, subieron a la habitación de Ginny y Harry para que después de una hora bajaran muy guapas.

- Guau ¿Quién eres y donde dejaste a mi esposa que subió hace como tres horas?

- No seas exagerado Ron – le dio un beso Hermione - ¿Cómo me veo?

- Guapísima pero espero que eso solo lo vea yo y no la bola de mensos que vayan a ir a la cena.

- ¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista? – le pregunto Harry a Ginny.

- Muy bien vienen con todo para ganar el mundial, me dejaron hacer un reportaje en un día de entrenamiento, tiene diferentes técnicas en America, quisiera aprenderlas para enseñárselas a nuestros hijos ¿Cómo me veo, te gusta mi vestido?

- Te ves hermosa y tu vestido… me gustas mas sin el – le dijo en el oído - ¿A que hora llegan?

- Harry quedamos que nada de horarios – le dijo Hermione.

- Solo pregunto.

- Antes de las doce amor – le contesto Ginny – Mañana tengo que llegar temprano para ver como quedo el artículo de la entrevista.

- Yo me quedo un rato aquí pero en unas horas me voy con los niños a la casa - dijo Ron.

Ambas Ginny y Hermione se fueron a la cena dejando a los dos Ron y a los dos Harry al cuidado de los niños y de la casa. Harry llamo al servicio de pizza a domicilio y pidió para toda la familia, Kreacher sirvió botanas y refrescos y se fueron todos juntos a la sala a ver una película muggle, al poco tiempo los primeros en dormirse fueron Lily y Hugo, los otros tres chicos continuaron viendo la película acostados en la alfombra de la sala, Ron y Harry estaban sentados en los sillones.

_- Mañana voy a sorprender a Ginny, voy a ir por ella al profeta para invitarla a comer._

_- ¿Y eso? A ti no te gusta ir al profeta._

_- Si pero ella me dijo que nunca la iba a buscar, así que mañana te quedas a cargo en el ministerio y yo me voy con mi esposa._

La película termino y Ron se llevo a Hugo en brazos seguidos de una adormilada Rose, decidieron irse por la chimenea para no caminar. Harry acompaño a sus dos hijos a sus habitaciones para que se durmieran y reviso que Lily se encontrara tapada, bajo a la sala a esperar a Ginny, tomo unas revistas y empezó a hojearlas, veía el reloj continuamente, ya pasaban de las doce y Ginny no llegaba, camino de un lado a otro asomándose por la ventana y revisando la chimenea, no sabia como se iba a regresar su esposa, se volvió a sentar para hojear de nuevo la revista y pasaba el tiempo y nada, tomo su celular y marco el numero de Ginny y nadie contestaba, empezó a maldecir y a ponerse tenso, Harry también se empezaba ponerse como su yo del futuro, ya casi era la una de la mañana y las Ginny no llegaban. Minutos después se escucho un "plaf" y aparecieron las dos.

_- Me tenías preocupado, me dijiste que llegabas antes de las doce y ya casi es la una Ginevra._

_- Perdón, se me paso el tiempo volando pero ya estoy aquí._

_- ¿Por qué no contestabas el teléfono?_

_- Se le termino la pila – Harry bufo irritado – ya cálmate, ya estoy aquí._

_- La próxima vez no me voy a dejar convencerme para que te deje ir, aunque te pongas esas batitas y hagas… lo que haces, no me voy a dejar convencer._

_- No amor, la próxima vez te voy a convencer pero para que tu me acompañes._

_- ¿A las cenas? Lo dudo mucho, sabes que odio todos esos eventos sociales._

_- Pero lo harías por mi te lo aseguro, estos tacones me están matando – le dijo quitándoselos – hace mucho que no bailaba._

_- ¿Bailaste? ¿No se suponía que era solo una cena?_

_- Si pero pusieron música y los jugadores empezaron a bailar y todos les seguimos la corriente._

_- ¿Con quien bailaste? – le pregunto muy serio._

_- Con Edward._

_- ¿Y quien es Edward?_

_- Harry es mi jefe, te he hablado millones de veces de el, se nota que me has puesto mucha atención._

_- No me acordaba de su nombre._

_- Ya vámonos a dormir mañana tengo trabajo, ayúdame a quitarme este vestido – le dijo mientras subía las escaleras._

Ginny y Harry del futuro subieron a su habitación, este ultimo todavía quejándose de la hora, mientras que Harry y Ginny se quedaron en la sala.

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

- Esas cenas son increíbles, va muchísima gente y yo conozco a casi toda, no pare de platicar y de bailar.

- ¿Así que bailaste con tu jefe?

- Si ya te había hablado de el, es súper divertido y ustedes ¿Qué hicieron?

- Nada fuera de lo normal, comieron pizza y vieron una película muggle ¿Cómo le hiciste para aparecerte con tu otro yo?

- Solo la toque cuando se despidió de Hermione.

- Bueno ya me voy a dormir estoy tan cansado que creo que ni voy a soñar nada.

- Harry ¿te acuerdas cuando me pediste que te contara mis sueños contigo? – este asintió - ¿tu soñabas conmigo?

- ¿Para que quieres saber? – le dijo poniéndose rojo y nervioso.

- Quiero que me platiques que soñabas así como yo te platique mis sueños – Ginny se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo a lo que se propuso averiguar porque.

- Son más o menos parecidos a los tuyos, me voy a dormir.

- ¿No me vas a decir? – Le dijo poniéndose seria - ¿Por qué? ¿Que tiene de malo que me lo digas?

- Ginny después…

- ¿Por qué después?

- Porque estoy cansado.

- Mentiroso, esta bien sino me quieres decir no me lo digas – tomo la revista que hacia unos momentos Harry estaba hojeando y se puso a leerla.

- No te pongas así, mañana hablamos ¿esta bien?... Ginny…¿Gin? – pero ella seguía leyendo e ignorándolo - ¿no te puedes esperar hasta mañana?... ¿Ginny?... a veces te comportas como una niña berrinchuda… Ginny te estoy hablando… mañana te platico todo lo que tu quieras… esta bien si no me quieres hablar allá tu – se acostó en un sofá y ella empezó a reírse de algo que estaba leyendo - ¿Qué lees?... ¿así vas a estar? ¿cuanto tiempo? digo para saber… Ginevra contéstame – ella seguía leyendo y de vez en cuando se reía de lo que leía – ¡Demonios no entiendo como me case contigo a veces eres insoportable! – le dijo molesto mientras se iba al despacho, pero a los cinco minutos regreso con un álbum en las manos con otro humor encontrando a Ginny en la misma posición en donde la había dejado – Mira encontré un álbum ¿lo vemos juntos?...Ginny mira es de nuestra luna de miel… fuimos a un crucero… que bonito lugar ¿Dónde crees que sea?...!ESTA BIEN YA! Te voy a decir.

- Te escucho - Ginny dejo la revista a un lado y lo miro.

- No eran precisamente iguales a los tuyos.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Pues que yo soñaba otras cosas muy diferentes.

- Cuéntame uno.

- ¿Uno? – trago saliva, debería pensar en uno no tan atrevido – pues que…tu…subías a mi dormitorio por la noche y… entrabas a mi cama y te acostabas a un lado mío.

- ¿Y que hacia? – Ginny se estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse de solo ver la cara de Harry pero quería saberlo todo - ¿Te decía algo?

- Si, que me querías mucho y pues… Ginny ¿podemos dejarlo para después?

- ¿Te quitaba la ropa?

- No te quitabas la tuya y bueno ya te imaginaras ¿no? Daba gracias a Dios por que Ron no supiera legeremancia.

- ¿Y así eran todos tus sueños? – le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

- La mayoría.

- Yo también he soñado algo parecido.

- ¿En serio? – se le iluminaron los ojos y sonrío.

- Si, la única diferencia es que yo no me quitaba la ropa – se le borro la sonrisa – me la quitabas tu – le dio un beso en la mejilla – buenas noches Harry mañana vemos el álbum.

Ahí se quedo como petrificado, no sabia que hacer si bailar la conga o tomar en sus brazos a Ginny y besarla pero no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera salía de su boca un buenas noches, se acostó asimilando lo que le acababa de decir Ginny hasta que el sueño lo venció.

* * *

No me critiquen con la actitud de Ginny para sacarle la información a Harry porque !eso hago yo! jejeje y me funciona tan bien con mi marido, se desespera que lo ignore jeje.

Bueno que les parecio, ya falta poco para el final me quedan solamente algunos temas que tratar antes de que regresen a su tiempo.

Espero sus reviews y en ellos se aceptan sugerencias.

Gracias.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos, regrese aunque ahora me tarde un poquito mas, pero mi mente no daba para mas todo lo que escribia lo borraba y no me gustaba nada, al final quedo esto, espero y les guste.

Checando en internet encontre una entrevista que le hicieron a Daniel Radcliffe en una revista y me gusto la opinion que tiene el acerca de Harry y les digo que me gusto porque asi me imagino yo tambien a Harry.

**EW:** ¿Qué fue lo más interesante de interpretar sobre Harry?

**DR:** _Que él no es perfecto. Él es capaz de ser muy arrogante, muy testarudo, obstinado y hasta un poco egoísta. Puede hacerse un poco el mártir cuando en realidad no tiene porqué. Todas esas características son maravillosas, porque separan a Harry del arquetipo de superhéroe que se encuentran a menudo en la literatura infantil. _

Apoco no? Harry no es perfecto y creo que siempre me lo imagine asi y por eso escribo lo que escribo de el jeje.

Bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo 12.

* * *

Harry se despertó después de tener un sueño como el que le acaba de contar a Ginny pero ahora agregando la versión de ella, se levanto y se fue directo al baño para lavarse la cara con agua fría, al regresar la vio dormida, no podía dejar de verla se veía tan hermosa como un ángel, tomo el álbum para dejar de pensar en ese sueño pero fue aun peor, Ginny con ese bikini rojo que vestía en las fotos no le ayudaban para nada, lo cerro inmediatamente y trato de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Ginny Weasley.

Amaneciendo se despertó Ginny encontrando a Harry viendo por la ventana.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Nada no pude dormir bien.

- ¿Por qué?

- No se – se hizo el indiferente – ya se levantaron arriba desde hace rato he escuchado ruido.

Vieron bajar a Ginny ya lista para ir a trabajar, se fue directo a la cocina, le dio los buenos días a Kreacher y se dispusieron a preparar el desayuno, minutos después llego Harry y le dio un beso a Ginny dándole una pequeña nalgada y dejando su mano en su trasero.

_- Que rico huele, mi desayuno favorito huevo con tocino y pan tostado – le dijo Harry._

_- Kreacher también cocina ¿a el también le tomas la nalga como lo haces con mi hermana? – Ron acababa de aparecer y nadie lo había escuchado._

_- Demonios Ron, me asustaste ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dijo Harry ya soltando a Ginny._

_- Hermione me mando por harina para panqueques, no entiendo porque justamente quiere hacer eso cuando no tiene lo más importante que es la harina._

_- Esta en la alacena tómala de ahí – le dijo Ginny._

_- No me has contestado Harry – le dijo Ron comiendo huevo con tocino desde el sartén._

_- Púdrete Ron, yo tomo el trasero de mi esposa cuando quiero._

_- Bueno me voy porque sino Hermione va a empezar a gritar desde la chimenea, nos vemos mas tarde – se desapareció._

_- ¡MAMA! JAMES ME ESTA MOLESTANDO – gritaba Albus._

_- JAMES – grito Ginny._

_- Ginny en mi oído no – le dijo Harry._

_- MAMA._

_- ¿Qué le haces a tu hermano? – regañaba Ginny a James que llegaba a la cocina con una sonrisa._

_- Nada solo le estaba hablando de Hogwarts y se puso a gritar._

_- Mamá James dice que como no se me el himno de Hogwarts voy a estar en slytherin – le decía Albus desde la puerta de la cocina._

_- Ya te hemos dicho que no le hagas caso._

_- Pero no me lo se._

_- James ve por Lily para que desayune._

_- ¿Por qué yo?_

_- Porque yo digo – Ginny lo fulmino con la mirada._

Terminado el desayuno empezaron a irse a sus respectivas labores, Harry y Ginny acompañaron a sus respectivos yo del futuro a sus actividades diarias, Harry sabia que se iba a encontrar con Ginny a la hora de la comida pero no le dijo nada para que ella también se sorprendiera como la Ginny del futuro.

Horas más tarde el plan de Harry había funcionado, dejo a cargo el cuartel de aurores a Ron y se fue a invitar a su esposa a comer. Los dos Harry llegaron al Profeta y sucedió lo que tanto odiaban, reporteros sorprendidos por la presencia del "elegido" en sus instalaciones haciéndole preguntas y tomándole fotografías, se armo de paciencia y fue amable con ellos, diciéndoles únicamente que iba a buscar a su esposa para ir a comer, de ahí llegaron los reporteros de la sección de sociales para preguntar acerca de su vida matrimonial, logro llegar al piso de la sección de deportes encontrando a todos trabajando, un señor chaparrito con lentes de fondo de botella se le acerco.

_- Si señor ¿en que puedo ayudarlo? Pero si usted es Harry Potter – le dijo sorprendido._

_- Si vengo a buscar a la Sra. Ginevra Potter._

_- ¿Ginevra Potter? No señor aquí no hay ninguna persona con ese nombre._

_- Si ella trabaja aquí, se llama Ginevra… Ginny Potter._

_- Aquí la única Ginny es Ginny Weasley señor._

_- Si ella – Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto, a el le gustaba que la llamaran con su apellido desde que se casaron - ¿sabe donde la puedo encontrar?_

_- Si por aquí, sígame._

Los dos Harry pudieron ver que en esa sección todos estaban muy concentrados en su trabajo, nadie se había dado cuenta que el estaba ahí, muy diferente a los reporteros del primer piso que nada mas estaban al pendiente de los demás.

_- Weasley – toco el señor la puerta – Weasley te buscan._

_- Adelante – las dos Ginny levantaron la mirada hacia la puerta - ¿Harry? ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Los niños están bien? ¿Paso algo?_

_- Cálmate todo esta bien – dijo cerrando la puerta – vine a buscarte para invitarte a comer._

_- ¿A comer? – Ginny aun no salía de su asombro - ¿Por qué?_

_- Bueno me dijiste que nunca venia a buscarte y aquí estoy, vine para llevarte a comer._

_- Harry ¿te sientes bien?_

_- Si estoy bien aunque un poco confundido ¿Por qué el señor que me trajo no sabia que te apellidas Potter?_

_- Aquí todos me conocen por Weasley, así como cuando era jugadora y te aseguro que Peter no sabe que estoy casada contigo, de hecho yo creo que ni sabe como se llama su esposa, pero eso si pregúntale quien gano el mundial hace como 200 años y te dice hasta el marcador._

_- Pero tu apellido es Potter._

_- Gin aquí esta tu articulo ¡primera plana! – le dijo un hombre entrando a la oficina sonriendo, mas o menos de la misma edad de ellos, blanco, delgado, cabello castaño y ojos negros – oh perdón no sabia que estabas ocupada, por las barbas de Merlín usted es Harry Potter, pero Gin ¿conoces a Harry Potter?._

_- Mas de lo que te imaginas, es mi esposo._

_- ¿En serio? Perdón señor Potter me presento mi nombre es Edward Daudet._

_- Mucho gusto – Harry le dio la mano que le había ofrecido muy serio, no le había gustado que entrara sin tocar a la oficina de Ginny y llamándola Gin._

_- El es mi jefe Harry, es Edward ya te había hablado de el – Harry sintió un chorro de sangre muy caliente le inundara el cerebro ante lo que le había dicho Ginny y el monstruo que tenia ya tiempo dormido empezó a despertar. ._

_- Espero que hayas hablado bien de mi Gin, si dijo algo malo no le hagas caso, ya ves que es muy bromista – el y Ginny se empezaron a reír pero Harry fingió una sonrisa y Ginny se pudo dar cuenta de eso._

_- Déjame ver el articulo – le decía Ginny a Edward – no le cambiaste nada, te dije que corrigieras si había algún error._

_- Pero Ginny tu eres perfecta, no había nada que corregir y a el jefe mayor le encanto por eso lo pusieron en primera plana, te adoro Ginevra Weasley, bueno los dejo, perdón por la interrupción, Gin recuerda junta a las cuatro en mi oficina – salio cerrando la puerta tras de el._

_- ¿Gin? – dijo Harry entre dientes, parecía un toro solo le faltaba que saliera humo por la nariz._

_- Si amor – Ginny ya sabia como estaba Harry y se disponía a divertirse un rato._

_- ¿Por qué te dice Gin? Así te digo solamente yo._

_- No Ed también me dice así._

_- ¿Ed? Se llama Edward Ginevra – Ginny veía como el pecho de Harry subía y bajaba - ¿Por qué no sabia que yo era tu esposo?_

_- El es de Francia acaba de llegar hace poco, yo creo que por eso no vio las noticias sociales hace años cuando nos casamos, cuando me pregunto si estaba casada le dije que si pero nunca me pregunto con quien._

_- Me supongo que el también esta casado._

_- No es soltero y sin compromisos – Harry bufo._

_- Siempre pensé cuando me hablabas de tu jefe que era un señor calvo, gordo, con bigote, viejo con experiencia en Quidditch._

_- Ed – Harry la fulmino con la mirada – perdón Edward tiene mucha experiencia en Quidditch, jugo con el equipo de Francia y a viajado mucho pero sobretodo conoce a muchísima gente en ese medio._

_- ¿Tu ya lo conocías? – el pecho de Harry subía y bajaba mas fuerte._

_- Si cuando jugaba con las arpías, somos de la misma edad, así que jugábamos en nuestros equipos al mismo tiempo, solo que el duro mas años que yo, deje de verlo hasta que acepto trabajar aquí en Londres, después de que yo rechace el puesto se lo dieron a el._

_- Por lo que veo se llevan muy bien._

_- Si esta reloco, hacemos un buen equipo de trabajo, no es el típico jefe al que hay que tenerle miedo._

_- Entonces ¿con el bailaste anoche?- empezó a dar vueltas en la oficina._

_- Si – Ginny solo estaba esperando en que momento Harry iba a explotar y decidió ayudarlo un poquito – bailamos toda la noche._

_- Ahora entiendo porque se te hizo tarde – pateo los archiveros._

_- Oye aquí no patees._

_- ¡Tenia que venir para darme cuenta que te llevas de maravilla con tu jefecito quien es de tu misma edad y tienen los mismos gustos por el Quidditch, te dice "Gin eres perfecta", "te adoro Ginevra Weasley" – le decía enojado y remedando a Edward - además de eso le llamas "Ed" y para terminar pasas la mitad del día con el!._

_- Te ves tan… - Ginny lo observaba desde su sillón con los ojos entrecerrados – tan sexy celoso que me dan ganas de comerte en este mismo momento._

_- Te estoy hablando en serio._

_- Yo también, hace mucho que no te veía así, te ves tan guapo – se le acerco para abrazarlo por el cuello – mira te pones coloradito y tus ojos cambian a un verde oscuro, tu pecho sube y baja…_

_- Ginevra no estoy jugando._

_- ¿Estas celoso? Vamos acéptalo estas celoso de Ed – le dijo con una sonrisa._

_- Edward – dijo entre dientes – es mas deberías llamarlo señor Daudet – Ginny soltó una carcajada – no encuentro la gracia._

_- Harry somos de la misma edad ¿Cómo voy a llamarlo así? Por favor… vamos acéptalo ¿estas celoso?_

_- Lo correcto es que lo llames por su apellido porque es tu jefe y el te llame Sra. Potter – le dijo recalcando lo ultimo._

_- Si claro, acéptalo Potter ¿estas celoso?_

_- SI ESTOY CELOSO ¿contenta?_

_- Te amo – le dio un beso en la boca – no tienes porque estarlo, Edward es gay, le encantan los hombres y sobretodo si son jugadores de Quidditch ¿Por qué crees que conoce a tanta gente en el medio? Anoche me pidió que le presentara al capitán del equipo de Estados Unidos, que por cierto también es gay y quedaron en salir._

_- No te creo – le dijo sorprendido._

_- Si, mi jefe es gay y me ve como su amiga del alma en quien confiar aunque a veces sea un criticón que me dice que no me arreglo lo suficiente ¿tu crees que me debo arreglar mas?_

_- ¿Eh? – Todavía no salía de su asombro – no así estas bien._

_- Bueno después de tu escenita de celos, que por cierto me divertí, vámonos a comer que tengo hambre._

Harry se sentía apenado por la actitud de su yo futuro, pero lo aceptaba el hubiera reaccionado igual en su tiempo si Ginny tuviera un jefe como el, en cambio Ginny se sentía soñada al ver a Harry, como decía su yo futura, se veía realmente sexy enojado y celoso, cada vez se enamoraba mas de ese hombre que tenia a un lado.

- ¿Tu sabias que iban a venir? – le pregunto Ginny.

- Si ayer se lo comente a Ron.

- ¿Y porque no me dijiste?

- Bueno también quería darte la sorpresa, pero creo que nos la llevamos nosotros, tu jefe es gay, bueno que bien que ya lo se y nos evitamos una escenita como la que acabo de hacer.

- Nunca te había visto así.

- Ni yo y la verdad nunca creí ponerme así, cuando te veo con Dean lo único que quiero hacer es convertirlo en jalea.

Llegaron los cuatro a un restaurante muy elegante, uno de los mejores en el mundo mágico, Harry ya había hecho una reservación y los recibieron llevándolos a una mesa a un lado de la ventana, ordenaron y pidieron vino para tomar.

_- Recuerdo la primera vez que me trajiste aquí – le decía Ginny._

_- Si mi primer intento de pedirte matrimonio – Ginny sonrío – fue un desastre._

_- Nunca te había visto tartamudear tanto y todo se te caía._

_- Oye estaba nervioso y luego cuando decía ahora si, llegaban a pedirte autógrafos o a tomarte fotos._

_- Pero si sabias que iba a decir que si ¿Por qué estabas nervioso?_

_- En ese tiempo no sabia que pensar, estaba inseguro de que me amaras._

_- ¿Qué? Nunca me habías dicho que te sentiste inseguro de mi amor._

_- Tenias a Joseph Moore todo el día, a mi me mandaban a misiones y me alejaba de ti y ese aprovechaba la situación y no me lo niegues, creo que llegue a odiarlo tanto como a Voldemort._

_- ¿Joseph? Ya decía yo que desde hace mucho que no te veía celoso, ahora que recuerdo así como te pusiste hoy te ponías con Joseph._

_- El muy idiota quería comprar el equipo de las Arpías solo por ti._

_- No exageres, entonces ¿por eso no te sentías seguro de que quisiera casarme contigo?_

_- Pues si, Hermione me decía que trataba de conquistarte y que te daba regalos muy costosos como joyas…_

_- Que nunca acepte._

_- Luego empezamos a tener discusiones porque a mi me mandaban seguido a misiones ¿recuerdas? Y tú querías que te acompañara a los juegos y yo no podía, sentía que nuestra relación estaba en la cuerda floja._

_- Tontito Joseph nunca significo nada para mí, bueno y el segundo intento de matrimonio ¿Por qué fallo? – dijo sonriendo._

_- Tus hermanos._

_- ¿Ellos sabían que me ibas a pedir matrimonio?- Harry asintió – malditos y no me dijeron nada._

_- Quería que fuera todo perfecto en el lago de la madriguera pero los muy tramposos empezaron a mandar fuegos artificiales de la tienda de bromas, sabía que estaban cerca y con orejas extensibles así que no pude decirte nada._

_- Oh si lo recuerdo, pero al final todo fue perfecto._

_- ¿Te parece? Ginny ese día tuvimos la pelea mas fuerte que hemos tenido, estabas como poseída por un demonio._

_- Oye era mi cumpleaños y quería estar contigo en mi partido por la mañana y no llegaste, en mi fiesta por la tarde y no llegaste ¿Cómo querías que estuviera para las nueve de la noche que te dignaste en aparecer?_

_- No me soltaban en el ministerio y después de quejarte otra vez ¿Por qué dices que fue perfecto?_

_- Porque después de pelearnos dentro de mi casa al salir de nuevo a la fiesta me gritaste en frente de todos mis invitados que me amabas y que si quería casarme contigo y cuando sacaste el anillo de tu chamarra y te hincaste frente a mi… no lo podía creer, me hiciste muy feliz, pensé que te ibas a tardar en pedírmelo como te tardaste cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia._

_- Pues ya ves que en eso no me quería tardar, ya quería que estuviéramos juntos._

Empezaron a comer, Harry y Ginny estaban sentados a un lado de ellos viéndose enamorados y sonriendo, se les veía felices y se notaba que su matrimonio funcionaba de maravilla.

- Creo que ahora no me pondré nervioso la primera vez que quiera pedirte matrimonio – le decía sonrojado Harry.

- Porque sabes que el tal Joseph no significo nada para mi.

- No porque no quisiera verte como poseída por un demonio, ya me imagino.

- Tonto – le dio un golpe en el brazo.

Comían mientras Ginny le platicaba a Harry sobre Edward y el equipo de los Estados Unidos, Harry le platicaba como la Sra. Meyers tenía controlada a Cho para que no se le acercara, de broma le decía que la Sra. Meyers era un horrocrux de Ginny porque era como tenerla ahí en persona, terminaron la comida y pidieron un postre.

_- Ya se nos va Albus – le dijo melancólicamente Ginny._

_- Si otro más en Hogwarts, no me quiero imaginar como nos vamos a sentir cuando se vaya Lily._

_- ¿Qué paso con Teddy?_

_- Voy a verlo en la noche, le voy a ayudar con las cosas que se va a llevar cuando tenga su cuarto en la casa, otras las quiere regalar al orfanato donde estuvo Tom Riddle._

_- ¿Sigues con el donativo mensual para ese orfanato? – Harry asintió - ¿Ya viste quien va a construir el cuarto de Teddy?_

_- Si ya contrate a unas personas empiezan cuando se vayan los chicos._

_- Bueno pide la cuenta tengo que regresar, no sabes lo feliz que me haces al invitarme a comer, necesitamos tiempo para nosotros solos._

_- Tenemos todas las noches – le dijo Harry sonriendo lujuriosamente._

_- Si amor pero ahí no hablamos como lo hacemos ahorita._

_- ¿A no? ¿Y que hacemos?_

Harry y Ginny rodaron los ojos, gracias a Dios había llegado el mesero con la cuenta y cambiaron de tema, Harry acompaño de nuevo a Ginny al profeta despidiéndose alegremente de Edward.

Después de recoger a los niños en casa de Molly se encontraban en la casa de los Weasley Granger, Hermione había preparado su primer pastel y Ginny iba a ser la que diera el visto bueno, los niños jugaban con los videojuegos muggles, tanto James, Albus y Lily sabían jugarlos porque ellos habían estudiado en escuela muggle antes de Hogwarts así que conocían a la perfección todo lo referente a ese mundo pero los mas conocedores eran Rose y Hugo porque convivían mucho con sus abuelos maternos.

Harry y Ginny no habían entrado a la casa de Ron y de Hermione, así que dieron un recorrido para conocerla siendo guiados por Ron, al llegar a la sala se sentaron los cuatro viendo como los niños jugaban al Wii sport.

- Ayer ya supimos como empezamos nuestro noviazgo Hermione y yo.

- ¡Ron!

- ¿Qué? Tarde o temprano lo van a saber.

- Si cuenta – decía Ginny.

- Bueno hubo una guerra, no sabemos cuando, donde ni como.

- Era de suponerse, Voldemort no nos la iba a dejar tan fácil – dijo Harry.

- ¿Y que tiene que ver la guerra? – pregunto Ginny.

- Bueno ahí fue donde Hermione se aprovecho de mi inocencia.

- ¡Ron! – le decía Hermione entre apenada y divertida, Harry y Ginny se reían.

- ¿Qué?

- No me aproveche de tu inocencia pero era claro que yo tenia que dar la iniciativa.

- Bueno eso si, solo contaron que estábamos en plena guerra y que Hermione me beso enfrente de ti Harry.

- Oh no por Dios ¿Por qué Hermione? – pregunto Harry.

- No lo se.

- ¿Tanta era tu urgencia que no te pudiste esperar a que me fuera? ¿Sabes el daño psicológico que me pudiste haber causado?

- Cállate – se cruzo de brazos Hermione.

- Y pues de ahí empezó todo, cuando termino la guerra hablamos sobre nuestros sentimientos y empezamos a ser novios – dijo Ron.

- Nosotros nos enteramos cuando Harry me pidió matrimonio – dijo Ginny.

- ¿En serio? – les dijo sonriendo Hermione - ¿y cuando fue?

- En mi cumpleaños, pero no dijeron cuantos cumplía así que no se en que año me lo pidió.

- Ahí si yo le pide matrimonio a Hermione y tú Harry me ayudaste a escoger el anillo, Ginny se había ido de gira con las arpías y me acompañaste a comprarlo.

Se distrajeron viendo a los niños porque James y Albus empezaron a pelearse por el juego inmediatamente Rose les dio un golpe a cada uno en la cabeza y los calmo amenazándolos con llamar a Ginny.

- Nuestra boda fue muggle – continuo contando Ron – y tuve que aprender todo lo que se hace en esas bodas, al parecer mi papá fue el más contento, era la primera vez que asistía a una.

- Aquí están las fotos – se las mostraba Hermione – mira Ginny estabas embarazada de James, apenas se te notaba la pancita.

Así se quedaron viendo las fotos, en realidad había muy pocas personas a quien conocían ya que era estilo muggle y casi no había invitados que ellos conocían, solo la familia Weasley y los amigos mas cercanos como Neville, Hanna y Luna con un chico al que supusieron que era su novio.

Llegando Harry y Ron, quienes con mucha desconfianza comieron el pastel de Hermione, la familia Potter se dispuso a irse a su casa, se fueron caminando excepto Lily quien se fue cargada en la espalda de su padre.

_- Voy a ir con Teddy – le dijo Harry a Ginny llegando a la casa – no tardo, llegamos para cenar._

_- Yo voy contigo – dijo James._

_- No jovencito tienes que empezar a preparar tu baúl._

_- Pero mamá lo hago mañana._

_- He dicho que hoy James, me supongo que ya sacaste todo lo del año pasado ¿verdad?_

_- Le digo a Kreacher que lo haga._

_- Son tus cosas y tu lo limpias, es tu responsabilidad – James subió enojado – ve Harry me supongo que aprovecharas para hablar con Ted sobre lo que paso._

_- Si quiero hablar con el._

Harry del futuro se despidió de Ginny con un beso, Harry lo iba a acompañar y quiso hacer lo mismo que su yo futuro pero no se atrevió simplemente lo siguió hacia la chimenea y las llamas los consumieron.

Llegaron a una casa, evidentemente de un joven, estaba todo desordenado Harry negaba con la cabeza pasando de la sala hacia la cocina viendo que los trastes estaban sucios, con un movimiento de varita se empezaron a lavar.

_- ¡Ted! – gritaba Harry - ¡TED!_

_- Hola Harry – bajaba de las escaleras Teddy recién levantado._

_- ¿Por qué tienes la casa así? _

_- ¿Así como?_

_- Toda tirada, hay trastes sucios en la cocina, no has sacado la basura, mira – le enseñaba molesto un pedazo de pizza que estaba encima de un sofá._

_- Ah se me olvido ahí._

_- ¿Cómo que se te olvido? Cuando vengo a visitarte nunca esta así la casa._

_- Bueno es que…pues veras… - Harry puso las manos en la cintura esperando una respuesta – cuando vas a venir Kreacher lo sabe y pues… ¿Por qué Kreacher no supo que venias?_

_- Entonces cuando digo en mi casa que voy a venir para acá Kreacher viene a limpiar – Ted asintió – pero como ahora no hice ningún comentario Kreacher ni se entero._

_- Si Harry hiciste mal._

_- No tienes vergüenza ¿Cómo puedes vivir así?_

_- No se, ya me acostumbre pero ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Vine a ayudarte para que empieces con la mudanza, me dijiste que querías dar unas cosas al orfanato y vine a ayudarte._

_- No te preocupes Kreacher dijo que el me ayudaba, el sabe donde esta todo acomodado. Tengo hambre ¿ya comiste?_

_- No y ni pienso comer aquí, esa ropa que esta en el comedor ¿esta limpia o sucia?_

_- Creo que sucia, ya no me regañes._

_- ¡Kreacher! – grito Harry._

_- Amo pero ¿usted aquí? – dijo temeroso el elfo._

_- Si ya se que vienes a limpiar esta casa cuando voy a venir, quiero que la limpies hoy y tu – dijo apuntando a Ted – vas a mantenerla así hasta que te vayas a vivir conmigo ¿entendiste?- Ted asintió – ahora vete a bañar Ginny nos espera para cenar._

Mientras Ted se estaba bañando Harry le ayudo a Kreacher a recoger la casa, de ves en cuando se detenía a ver los portarretratos, en algunos se encontraban el mismo con Teddy de niño pero los que mas nostalgia le daban eran los de Lupin y Tonks, los extrañaba tanto, de pronto sonó el timbre de la puerta y se fue a abrir.

_- Buenas tardes ¿se encuentra Ted? – eran tres chicos de la misma edad que su ahijado._

_- Se esta bañando – Harry reconoció a sus amigos que había llevado a su casa el día que tuvo que ir a recogerlos cuando los detuvieron - ¿quieren pasar?_

_- Si gracias – dijeron apenados – no le hemos dado las gracias por lo que hizo la otra noche por nosotros – le dijo uno de ellos._

_- No tienen porque, espero que ya hayan aprendido la lección._

_- Si mi papá me castigo de por vida, el es muggle y me dijo que no me iba a enseñar a manejar su coche._

_- Yo recibí el peor de los castigos: me quitaron mi escoba nueva._

_- A mi solo me dieron una regañada que todavía me duele el tímpano del oído por los gritos de mi mamá._

_- Igual a mi – dijo Teddy bajando las escaleras – solo quien pego los gritos fue mi padrino. Harry te presento a Paul, Max y Robin ese día no te los presente porque estaban mas borrachos que…_

_- Gracias Ted tenemos suficiente – le dijo Max._

_- Mucho gusto chicos y ¿todos están en la academia de aurores?_

_- Si pronto vamos a ser los mejores en su equipo – le dijo con una sonrisa Paul._

_- Venimos por ti para ir a cenar – le dijo Robin._

_- No puedo voy a ir a casa de Harry a cenar._

_- Si quieres ve con ellos y mañana vas conmigo – le dijo Harry._

_- ¿Por qué no viene con nosotros señor Potter? – Preguntó Max – es un lugar nuevo, le juro que no venden bebidas alcohólicas._

_- No quiero molestar._

_- Ted nos platica mucho de usted, le aseguro que no será ninguna molestia._

_- Ándale Harry ven con nosotros, llámale a Ginny no creo que se moleste, vamos a estar puros hombres y no vamos a ir a ver mujeres._

_- Esta bien._

Después de avisarle a Ginny que se iría a cenar con Teddy y sus amigos se fueron a un restaurante pequeño pero acogedor, Harry se sentía incomodo porque había puros jóvenes ahí pero después de que empezaron a platicar empezó a sentirse mas en confianza, esos chicos eran increíbles y se llevaban de maravilla, pudo conocer mas a su ahijado en otro ambiente y notaba que a Ted le encantaba la idea de que Harry conviviera con sus amigos.

Después de unas horas en las que cenaron hamburguesas con papas y refresco, se despidieron de los amigos y se aparecieron en el parque cerca de la casa de los Potters.

_- ¿Por qué nos aparecimos aquí Harry y no dentro de tu casa?_

_- Quería platicar contigo._

_- ¿Me vas a regañar otra vez?_

_- No solo quiero decirte que me dolió mucho que no confiaras en mi, Teddy yo quiero ser tu amigo, se que a veces soy un poco enojon como dice Ginny, pero es porque me importas y me preocupas, quiero lo mejor para ti y si sientes que algo esta mal en mi dímelo._

_- No Harry tu eres como un padre para mi, se que debí decirte que me iba de parranda con mis amigos pero ya los conociste no son malos solo queríamos conocer cosas nuevas._

_- Lo se, pero déjame estar contigo cuando eso pase, déjame aconsejarte, quiero evitarte problemas, se que no los voy a evitar todos pero si los que estén en mis manos._

_- ¿Ya no estas enojado conmigo?_

_- No, pero prométeme que si quieres salir otra vez me lo vas a decir y de preferencia que no sea entre semana que vas a la academia, quiero que seas uno de los mejores aurores como lo fueron tus padres y para eso tienes que prepararte muy bien._

Llegando a la casa Harry se fue a bañar y Ted ayudo a James con su baúl ya que Ginny lo estaba regañando por haber dejado comida dentro y apestaba horrible.

Harry salio por la puerta trasera y se sentó en las escaleras que daban al jardín, Ginny lo siguió y se sentó a un lado de el.

- ¿Cómo les fue?

- Bien.

- ¿Qué hicieron?

- Fueron a cenar.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada.

- ¿No quieres hablar?

- No.

Se quedo sentada a un lado de el sin decir una palabra, solo se escuchaba el canto de los grillos y después de unos minutos le tomo la mano y el le correspondió apretando la suya.

- Gracias por entenderme – le dijo Harry.

- No se que te pasa, se que tienes algo porque regresaste con un semblante diferente pero si no me quieres decir respeto tu decisión pero no me voy a ir y dejarte solo.

Después de unos minutos en los que Harry tenía la mirada perdida, suspiro y dijo:

- Como me hubiera encantado ir a cenar con Sirius y ustedes y platicar de todo un poco, lo extraño tanto Ginny y mas lo necesito, no tuvimos tiempo de convivir y de conocernos ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan imbecil?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Yo tuve la culpa de su muerte, si hubiera sabido cerrar mi mente como lo quería Dumbledore el estuviera vivo, me deje engañar como un niño y por eso Sirius esta muerto – Harry empezó a llorar, sentía que necesitaba desahogarse de todo lo que llevaba dentro y ahora que se veía como padrino le recordó que el hubiera querido tener los consejos y el apoyo del suyo, Ginny lo abrazo y el se recostó en su pecho llorando – yo lo mate Ginny.

- No digas eso – Ginny le acariciaba el cabello – fue decisión de Sirius ir al ministerio, quería pelear y defenderte, el nunca se hubiera perdonado haberse quedado en su casa sabiendo que tu estabas en peligro.

- Por mi estupidez, Hermione me lo advirtió y yo no la escuche.

- Ya no pienses en eso, el ahora esta con tus padres es mas feliz allá que aquí encerrado en su casa y sin poder salir por estar huyendo de los dementores.

Ginny lo abrazo fuertemente tratando de tranquilizarlo mientras el lloraba en su pecho, quería encontrar las palabras adecuadas para consolarlo ahora que el por fin había hablado de sus sentimientos ante la muerte de Sirius, pero no las encontró solo lo abrazaba y le daba besos en su cabello, después de unos minutos Harry se calmo y permaneció un momento mas así, se levanto y viéndola a los ojos le dijo:

- Gracias, por favor no vayas a comentar nada de esto, es algo solamente mío.

- No te preocupes no diré nada – le dijo Ginny limpiándole las lagrimas – vamos para que descanses anoche no dormiste bien.

Ella lo tomo de la mano y ambos entraron de nuevo a la casa para descansar.

* * *

Esto último me lo imagine basandome en la pelicula cuando muere Dumbledore y ella lo abraza cuando el llora, me encanto esa escena.

Bueno ¿que les pareció?¿ Hay la llevo o cada vez la riego mas?

Espero sus reviews me interesa saber sus opiniones aunque sea un "naaaa dos tres" es importante para mi.

Saludos a todos.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos aqui estoy de regreso con otro loco capitulo de mi imaginación (con personajes de la Sra. Rowling).

Gracias mil gracias por todos sus reviews, que bueno que se entretengan un rato con mis ocurrencias que la verdad no se de donde saco tanta cosa.

Tambien gracias a todas esas personas que empezaron a leer el fic y que lo pusieron como favorito y en alert, !Bienvenidos!

Aqui les dejo el capitulo 13.

* * *

Al despertar Harry y Ginny notaron un silencio absoluto en la casa, se les hizo extraño pero recordaron que era sábado y no se tenían que levantar temprano para ir a trabajar. Ya llevaban una semana en el futuro y no sabían cuando o como iban a regresar a su tiempo, no es que la estuvieran pasando mal, al contrario, pero tenían que regresar a Hogwarts y no sabían que estaba pasando con la familia Weasley al ver que ellos no estaban.

Harry permanecía callado, anoche había sacado lo que llevaba guardado hacia meses por la muerte de Sirius y justamente lo había hecho delante de Ginny, en parte se sentía tranquilo porque al fin y al cabo ella iba a ser su esposa y no tendrían secretos y estaba empezando con contarle algo importante para el.

Escucharon ruidos en la parte alta y subieron a ver que estaba pasando, encontraron a James golpeando el televisor de su cuarto y soltando una que otra mala palabra porque no funcionaba el aparato, molesto se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres, abrió la puerta como si nada, Harry y Ginny se asustaron porque pensaron que el chico iba a encontrarse a ellos mismos en una situación un poco vergonzosa pero al entrar ellos también a la habitación vieron que estaban vestidos con pijama y dormidos, Harry abrazaba a Ginny por la espalda, James brinco en la cama tomando el control y prendiendo la televisión.

_- James ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – pregunto adormilado Harry._

_- No sirve mi tele y ya empezaron las luchas._

_- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no sirve?_

_- Creo que fue porque ayer le quite una pieza._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Le quitaste una pieza a tu tele?_

_- Si la necesitaba para hacer un experimento._

_- Tengo tanto sueño que ni fuerzas tengo para regañarte – se volvió a acomodar a un lado de Ginny – no le subas mucho._

_- ¿Ya empezaron las luchas? – pregunto Albus llegando a la habitación y acostándose a un lado de James._

_- Albus ¿tu también? – pregunto Harry frunciendo el ceño para ver mejor ya que no tenia los lentes - ¿Por qué no vas a tu cuarto?_

_- Tu tele es más grande y hoy pelea Triple H._

_- No puede ser – se volvió a acostar Harry – hoy que no voy a trabajar y me despiertan temprano, no hagan ruido su mamá aun esta dormida – abrazo a Ginny._

_- ¿Qué están viendo? – pregunto Lily desde la puerta – ¿otra vez a esos hombres peleándose?_

_- Se le llama lucha pecas – le contesto James._

_- Yo quiero ver rosita fresita – se acostó entre Albus y Harry empujando a este ultimo – cámbiale._

_- No yo llegue primero vete a tu cuarto a ver a tu rosa fresa._

_- Pero todos están aquí y yo no quiero estar solita._

_- Es que nadie quiere ver a esa mona Lily – le dijo Albus._

_- A mi mamá le gusta rosita fresita ¿verdad mamá? _

_- Lily tu mamá esta dormida no hagas ruido – le dijo muy despacio Harry._

_- Papá hazte un lado Albus me esta encajando su rodilla, tu también Albus._

_- Yo ya estaba aquí tu eres la que vienes a molestar._

_- ¡No es cierto!_

_- Lily baja la voz – le dijo Harry._

_- Diles que me hagan un lugar papá mira tienen mucho ellos._

_- Ya cállate Lily no me dejas escuchar – le dijo James._

_- Pero si no tienes nada que escuchar si solo se dan de golpes y ya._

_- Tú no entiendes porque eres niña._

_- ¿Y que tengo que entender? Si no tiene chiste eso, son unos tipos que se pelean, todos los hombres lo hacen._

_- ¡Ya cállate Lily! – le dijeron al mismo tiempo James y Albus._

_- Pues muévanse para que me pueda acostar._

_- Ya estas acostada y ¿para que quieres estar aquí si no vas a ver las luchas?_

_- Quiero estar con mi papi – abrazo a Harry – el me quiere – y empezó a darle besos en la cara._

_- Yo también te quiero cariño pero ¿puedo dormirme un ratito más?_

_- Si papi yo te abrazo – le dijo abrazándolo muy fuerte – duérmete ¿quieres que te cante?_

_- No – contestaron James y Albus._

_- Cantas horrible Lily – le dijo Albus._

_- Ustedes no se metan esto es entre mi papá y yo ¿verdad papi? – Harry asintió con lo ojos cerrados._

_- Albus ve por unas galletas – le dijo James._

_- ¿Por qué yo ve tu?_

_- Lily ve por unas galletas._

_- No ve tú._

_- Aquí no se puede contar con la familia para nada – dijo James negando con la cabeza – mira Albus tu triple H ya chupo faros – le dijo burlándose._

_- Ahorita se levanta no hay problema._

_- Si le hicieron así – James tomo a Albus por la cabeza y lo aventó y este empujo a Lily y ella le pateo una pierna en respuesta a James - ¿Por qué me pegas?_

_- Tú me pegaste._

_- Fue Albus – Lily pateo a Albus._

_- Oye si James me empujo – le jalo una trenza._

_- ¿Por qué me jalas mi cabello? – Lily lo volvió a patear._

_- ¡LOS TRES FUERA DE ESTE CUARTO EN ESTE INSTANTE! – grito Ginny._

Los tres niños salieron disparados de la habitación, James y Albus se fueron a la sala a ver las luchas ahí y Lily se fue a su habitación a ver su programa. Harry y Ginny se reían de cómo en un segundo los tres chicos se desaparecieron y dejaron dormir por aproximadamente 10 minutos a sus yo futuro porque al escuchar ruido en la cocina no era buena señal, la primera en levantarse fue Ginny su cocina era un lugar sagrado para ella y el hecho de que ahí estaban sus hijos no le gustaba mucho, bajo encontrando que los niños estaban comiendo galletas con leche en la sala.

_- Dejen eso voy a hacerles de desayunar._

_- Mamá ¿hoy vamos a ir a casa de Evelyn? – pregunto Lily siguiendo a Ginny hacia la cocina._

_- Si cariño._

_- ¿Me puedo llevar mi bicicleta mamá? – dijo Albus llegando a la cocina, Ginny asintió – la bicicleta que le regalo papá a David esta padrísima, me dijo que para mi cumple me iba a comprar una igual._

_- Lily también llévate tu bici tu papá le va a regalar una a Evelyn – le dijo Ginny._

_- Entonces yo también me llevo la mía – dijo James._

_- Voy a tener que ampliar el carro para que quepan tantas bicicletas – dijo Harry llegando a la cocina con el profeta en la mano._

Harry y Ginny no tenían ni la mas minima idea de quienes eran Evelyn y David y porque Harry les había comprado bicicletas a ellos, mas bien ¿Por qué bicicletas y no escobas? Y ¿Por qué sus hijos no se quisieron llevar sus escobas en lugar de bicicletas?

Después de ver que desayunaron y que tranquilamente cada quien se fue a bañar y arreglar, horas después Harry hacia un hechizo a su auto ampliándolo tanto en la cajuela como internamente, metiendo cuatro bicicletas y un par de pequeñas maletas, Ginny subía un plato de gelatina y un pay de queso, los niños estaban vestidos con ropa sumamente muggle, Harry y Ginny se miraron extrañados porque no sabían a donde iban, así que se metieron al auto y se sentaron hasta atrás y esperaron a que todos lo hicieran.

Harry conducía el auto y platicaba con Ginny y los niños veían una película en el DVD portátil en la parte de en medio del carro. Pasaron aproximadamente unos 40 minutos y Harry empezó a notar que donde llegaban era un lugar muy conocido para el, al doblar la calle llegaron a Privet Drive.

- Ginny aquí es Little Whinging.

- ¿Donde?

- Aquí viven mis tíos, aquí es donde vivo yo.

- ¿Y que hacemos aquí?

Se estacionaron frente a la casa numero 4, James apago el DVD y se disponía a salir del auto.

_- Niños – dijo Harry._

_- Si ya sabemos papá nada de magia._

_- Gracias._

Albus corrió a la puerta y toco el timbre, lo recibió un niño de su edad un poco rellenito mas no gordo con la cara redonda a Harry le pareció regresar ahora al pasado y ver a su primo Dudley pero no tan gordo.

_- ¡Albus! – abrazo al niño._

_- Hola David._

_- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Hola tío Harry._

_- ¿Qué tal David?_

_- Mi abuela ya se estaba poniéndose inquieta diciendo que no llegaban y se empezó a imaginar no se que cosas, ya sabes ya esta chocheando._

_- Si ya me imagino – Harry entro a la casa._

_- Lily – David abrazo y cargo a la niña - ¿recibiste los chocolates que te mande?_

_- Si muchas gracias también recibí los de Evelyn ¿Dónde esta ella?_

_- Atrás con mis papas – Lily entro corriendo a la casa – hola James – se abrazaron dándose golpes en la espalda – hola tía._

_- Hola David – Ginny le dio un beso._

_- Pasen adentro están mi mamá y mi abuela._

Harry estaba petrificado ¿Qué demonios hacia el en casa de sus tíos en el futuro? Ginny lo jalo del brazo para entrar antes de que cerraran la puerta. Todo estaba igual a cuando el salio meses antes cuando el profesor Dumbledore fue por el, llegaron a la cocina encontrándose con su tía mas flaca que de costumbre, canosa y arrugada, estaba sentada en el comedor con Ginny y tenia abrazada a Lily, también se encontraba otra mujer en la cocina metiendo en el refrigerador la gelatina y el pay que había llevado Ginny, ella era delgada, blanca y cabello negro, escucharon a los niños reírse en la parte alta de la casa.

_- ¿Cómo has estado Lily? – le decía la tía Petunia. _

_- Bien tía, lo normal._

_- ¿Cuándo entras a la escuela?_

_- En septiembre ya voy a cuarto de primaria._

_- Igual que Evelyn, mira ahí viene._

_- Hola Lily, hola tía Ginny – saludo una niña parecida a su mamá._

_- Hola preciosa – Ginny le dio un beso._

_- Mi papá ya puso la alberca vamos a meternos Lily._

_- Dile a tu papá que baje las maletas del carro ahí están los trajes de baño – le dijo Ginny a su hija – esta atrás con tu tío Dudley._

_- Pero mi papá platica mucho mamá me va a decir que al ratito._

_- Yo le estoy ayudando a tu tía Carol a partir tomate y lechuga, dile que digo yo que ahorita te quieres meter a la alberca._

_- A bueno así si, si le digo que tu dijiste lo hace de inmediato – todos se empezaron a reír._

Harry y Ginny también salieron al jardín trasero de la casa, todo estaba igual con excepción de que ahora había una alberca grande con una mesa con sombrilla y un asador de carne en donde estaban Harry y Dudley platicando. Harry no lo podía creer, el y su primo platicando y sonriendo, si alguien le hubiera dicho que eso algún día pasaría lo mandaría directo a San Mungo por un examen mental, pero ahí estaban platicando y comiendo botana, Dudley estaba mas delgado a la ultima vez que lo vio y estaba asando carne para hamburguesas. Lily se le acerco a su padre y le dijo algo a lo que se fue caminando, minutos más tarde todos los niños se metieron a la alberca jugando con pelotas y con pistolas de agua. Carol y Ginny salieron con platos de comida y lo pusieron todo en la mesa.

- ¿Dud donde dejaste los platos y vasos desechables? – pregunto Carol.

- No los he sacado.

- Dime donde están yo voy por ellos – le dijo Harry a Carol – así sirve que me traiga a mi tía acá afuera.

- Están en la alacena debajo de las escaleras.

Harry al escuchar esto quiso seguir a su yo del futuro, quería ver que reacción tendría al abrir esa alacena que tantos recuerdos tenia. Harry se dirigió a la alacena y saco los desechables como si nada al cerrar la puerta se volteo de inmediato al ver que ahí estaba su tía parada detrás de el con la mirada fija en la puerta de la alacena.

_- Tía me asustaste no te escuche._

_- Aunque tú ya me perdonaste yo aun no lo hago._

_- Tía ya hemos hablado de esto por favor ya olvídalo._

_- ¿Cómo olvidarlo Harry? Si cada vez que paso por esta alacena…_

_- Tía – se la llevo a la sala y se sentó a un lado de ella – para mi significo mucho el hecho de que tu me buscaras con eso me demostraste que estabas arrepentida por lo que me hiciste ya todo quedo en el pasado._

_- Cuando Vernon murió me di cuenta que Dud y yo nos quedábamos solos, no teníamos a nadie mas, después me puse a pensar que en realidad si había alguien mas de la familia y que no sabia nada de el mas que se había casado._

_- ¿Tu sabias que me había casado? – pregunto extrañado Harry._

_- Si, me lo dijo la Sra. Figg me trajo el periódico de ustedes, te veías tan feliz me dio mucho gusto que al final realizaras tu vida tranquilamente, te lo merecías. Después Dud encontró a Carol y se casaron, me sentí aun más sola._

_- Pero el no te abandono, vive aquí contigo._

_- Porque no tienen a donde mas ir, si Dudley hubiera estudiado tendría un trabajo mejor, con lo que gana nos alcanza para vivir al día._

_- Tía ya sabes…_

_- Decidí buscarte para pedirte perdón, empecé a ponerme enferma y no quería morir sin antes hablar contigo pero no sabia donde buscarte, cuando fui con la Sra. Figg ya era muy tarde, ella había muerto, así que no sabia por donde empezar pero cuando vi por primera vez a mi nieto supuse que tu también tendrías hijos y que irían algún día a tu escuela y que eso pasaría el primero de septiembre cuando cumplieran once años._

_- Lo recordaste – le dijo Harry sonriendo._

_- Si Dudley me acompañaba, pasamos tres años porque no sabia exactamente en que año seria, pero no perdía las esperanzas, cada primero de septiembre nos levantábamos muy temprano y nos parábamos entre el anden 9 y 10, tenia memorizado todo lo que te iba a decir – le dijo sonriendo – pero esa vez en que por fin apareciste no supe que decir._

_- Si recuerdo que solo me veías, se me hizo de lo más extraño._

_- Verte hecho un hombre al lado de tu familia me dejo sin habla, creo que dentro de mi esperaba ver al muchachito que vivía aquí._

_- Gracias tía por buscarme, creo que yo también necesitaba estar bien con mi familia, porque tu eres la única tía que tengo y debo agradecerte que me cuidaste de niño._

_- No lo hice como…_

_- Pero lo hiciste._

_- Gracias Harry por regresar después de que yo te busque, por traer a tus hijos y a tu esposa para que convivan con nosotros._

_- Somos una familia, yo se que ustedes no pueden ir a mi casa…_

_- Pero nos llevas a lugares increíbles, los niños se divirtieron muchísimo el mes pasado cuando los llevaste de día de campo._

_- Aquí están – dijo Ginny llegando a la sala – los estamos esperando, ya están las hamburguesas pero no tenemos donde servirlas porque no hay platos._

_- Gracias a los dos – dijo Petunia tomando a cada uno de las manos – gracias por lo que hacen, se que ustedes pertenecen a otro mundo y que hacen un sacrificio por estar en este._

_- No es ningún sacrificio – le dijo Ginny pasando su brazo al hombro de Petunia – lo hacemos con mucho gusto, nos encanta convivir con ustedes, nuestros hijos conocen ambos mundos y les gusta venir aquí._

_- Es cierto tía, bueno será mejor que vayamos afuera sino van a venir todos a buscarnos. _

Harry salio junto con ellos al jardín trasero, los niños aun seguían en la alberca y los adultos preparaban las hamburguesas.

- ¿Qué paso? – le pregunto Ginny.

- Al parecer mi tía me busco después de años de no vernos.

- ¿Hace cuanto?

- Creo que el año pasado porque me busco en King Cross cuando fuimos a dejar a James por primera vez a Hogwarts.

- Bueno al parecer la perdonaste y se llevan muy bien.

- Nunca creí que llegara a pasar esto.

- Te ves contento – Ginny veía a Harry del futuro que le servia una hamburguesa a Evelyn – te llevas bien con tu tía, tu primo y sus hijos, al fin y al cabo son tus únicos parientes.

- ¿Qué significara todo esto Ginny? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- A mi parecer darnos cuenta de todo lo que tenemos y por una u otra razón no lo vemos aun ¿Dónde esta tu tío?

- Murió, yo creo que eso también ayudo a que mi tía me buscara, el no me quería e influenciaba mucho en ella.

Después de que terminaron de comer, los niños se cambiaron y se fueron a la calle a pasear en bicicleta, Harry y Ginny se sorprendieron de lo bien que sus hijos se acoplaban al mundo muggle y en ningún momento mencionaban algo relacionado a la magia.

Llegando el anochecer se empezaron a despedir de la familia.

_- Nos vemos en quince días tía, ya no van a venir James y Albus hasta navidad._

_- Si lo se, ahora Albus también se va, lo vamos a extrañar como lo hicimos con James este año, casi no lo conozco mucho porque no he convivido tanto con el pero es igualito a tu padre._

_- Si es tremendo, tía ¿necesitas dinero?_

_- No todavía tengo del que me diste el mes pasado y deja de depositar dinero en mi cuenta del banco._

_- Ya supiste._

_- Claro me llego mi estado de cuenta y me voy encontrando que tengo dinero de más y recordé que te vi buscando mis papeles en el cajón de la cocina._

_- Siempre los guardas ahí – le dijo sonriendo._

_- Gracias Harry pero así estamos bien._

_- No quiero que les falte nada, bueno nos vamos ya sabes háblame si necesitan algo._

Llegaron a Valle Godric con los niños dormidos estaban cansadísimos, Harry cargo a la niña y Ginny despertó a sus hijos varones para que se fueran a acostar a sus cuartos. La primera en entrar a la regadera fue Ginny y Harry bajo a su despacho a ver si no tenia ninguna novedad del cuartel. Harry y Ginny estaban en la sala acostados esperando si pasaba algo importante pero ya se estaban quedando dormidos cuando vieron que Harry entro a donde estaban ellos y vio el álbum que tenían en la mesa central de la sala, ese álbum que aun no veían juntos porque era recordar esos sueños y por lo tanto hablar de ese tema, pero estaba pendiente de hacerlo, era el álbum de su luna de miel, Harry lo tomo sonriendo y se lo llevo con el a su recamara, los dos se vieron sorprendidos sabiendo que sus yo futuros iban a ver las fotos y por lo tanto iban a hablar sobre ese viaje, querían saber como había sido, corrieron detrás de Harry entrando a la habitación junto con el, dejo el álbum sobre la cama y entro al baño.

_- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a bañar en la tina?_

_- Se me ocurrió, los niños ya están dormidos así que decidí relajarme un rato._

_- ¿Me invitas?_

Harry y Ginny se quedaron en la habitación esperando a que ese par se dignara a salir para saber que pasaría al ver el álbum, escucharon a Ginny decirle a Harry que cerrara la puerta pero se sorprendieron que la puerta que se cerro fue la de la recamara y no la del baño, ahora si que estaban en aprietos, ahí estaban los dos encerrados con sus yo acaramelados. Se sentaron en el suelo recargados en la pared a esperar, no había mucho a donde ir o que ver, solo escuchaban de vez en cuando risas, después de un tiempo que para ellos fue eterno salieron vestidos con una bata de baño cada quien.

_- Mira lo que encontré en la sala ¿tu lo dejaste ahí?_

_- No seguramente fue Lily ya sabes que le encanta ver fotos._

_- ¿Lo vemos? – Harry espero a que Ginny se acostara a un lado de el y abrió el álbum – Nuestra luna de miel, cuando Lily entre a Hogwarts deberíamos irnos de viaje tu y yo solos y mira te pondrías este bikini rojo otra vez._

_- Si claro creo que ese bikini me quedaría en una pierna._

_- ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no estas gorda?_

_- Eso me decías cuando estaba embarazada y eras el único que lo decía porque cualquier persona que me veía me decía lo gorda que estaba._

_- Bueno estabas embarazada y con todo el ejercicio que haces ya estas igual que como estabas en estas fotos._

_- No Potter mi cuerpo cambio desde que tu empezaste a meterle mano._

_- No creo que haya sido solamente la mano – lo dijo sonriendo._

_- Es cierto – le dijo Ginny soltando una carcajada - ¿recuerdas nuestra primera vez?_

_- Claro fue en este cuarto la noche de nuestra boda, todo lo habíamos planeado muy detalladamente: velas, vino, música, pétalos de rosa todo estaba saliendo tal como lo planeado hasta que pegaste el grito de tu vida._

_- Oye me dolió._

_- Pero me gritaste en el oído Ginny casi me dejaste sordo y sin contar la encajada de uñas que me diste en la espalda._

_- Pues si, yo te encaje las uñas porque tu me encajaste tu… me dolió mucho eres…grande – le dijo sonriendo con la ceja levantada._

_- Ese día no sonreías así._

_- Pues no, Hermione ya me había dicho que dolía pero no me dijo que tanto._

_- ¿Tu ya sabias que Hermione y Ron lo hacían desde antes de casarse? – ella asintió – siempre soy el ultimo en enterarme._

_- Bueno al final creo que todo salio bien ¿no?_

_- Si después de varios intentos y de varias rasguñadas en mi espalda y brazos todo termino como debería haber terminado._

_- Recuerdo que al día siguiente que fuimos a la madriguera a despedirnos de todos para irnos de luna de miel mis hermanos se me quedaban viendo, yo sentía que caminaba diferente – dijo riéndose – aun me dolía._

_- Pero ya después no te quejabas._

_- La segunda vez ya estábamos en el crucero, me dolió menos así que lo disfrute más._

_- ¿Y ahora?_

_- Ahora me encanta que seas grande – lo empezó a besar subiendo su cuerpo arriba de el – Harry ¿hay alguna fantasía sexual que quisieras que te cumpliera?_

_- Ginny tu has excedido todas mis fantasías desde que te conté todos los sueños que tenia contigo desde mi sexto año en Hogwarts, todos me los has cumplido._

_- Creo que el que mas miedo me dio fue el de hacerlo en tu oficina._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque Ron siempre entra sin tocar y si esta cerrado entra porque entra, así que le tuve que pedir a Hermione que se lo llevara._

_- ¿Todo lo planeaste?- Ginny asintió sonriendo complacida – estuviste increíble ese día, nunca había trabajado tan contento. Y tú ¿quieres que te cumpla alguna otra fantasía? – le dijo al oído._

_- Me gustaría que me bailaras como cuando estaba embarazada de James ¿recuerdas? Yo estaba llorando porque quería hacerlo contigo pero estaba muy gorda así que tú me hiciste reír como loca cuando pusiste música y empezaste a bailar muy sensual y a quitarte la ropa, ese boxer que traías esa noche estaba de lujo._

_- Nunca me imagine que esa noche que llegue te iba a encontrar llorando porque tenias ganas de hacerlo pero decías que no podías, nunca me acorde que llevaba mis boxers de superman._

_- Si llevaba la "S" justo en medio, realmente quedaba perfecto ahí, en fin ¿Cuándo me vuelves a bailar así? Ahora ya no tengo esa panza, me encantaba como movías las caderas con los brazos en la nuca._

Ginny ya pudo aguantar mas la risa y soltó una carcajada que la hizo acostarse en el suelo tomándose el estomago, Harry volteo a ver el techo cerrando los ojos evitando pasar por su mente esas escenas en donde el bailaba con boxers de superman, volteo a ver a Ginny que se retorcía de la risa.

_- Cuando se vayan los chicos a la escuela dejamos a Lily en casa de Ron y Hermione y te bailo todo lo que quieras, es mas podemos volver a hacerlo en toda la casa ¿te acuerdas que cuando nos mudamos aquí lo hicimos en todas partes?_

_- Falto el cuarto de Kreacher, con todas esas cosas que tiene ahí es…raro hacer el amor ¿Dónde te ha gustado mas?_

_- En la sala, los sillones son comodísimos, yo creo que lo hemos hecho ahí tanto como aquí._

_- ¿Tu crees? No lo hemos hecho mas aquí – le dijo Ginny._

_- No es cierto, recién casados apenas entrábamos y ya estábamos haciéndolo en la sala, ni siquiera llegábamos aquí._

_- Pero aquí me has hecho la mujer mas feliz, aquí es donde lo hacemos sin prisas, aquí es donde me has hecho tener mas orgasmos que nunca._

_- Puedo hacer eso esta noche – le dijo besándola en el cuello – me he vuelto un experto en eso, puedo hacerte gritar de placer en un par de minutos y continuar haciéndolo durante la noche._

_- Empieza._

A Ginny ya se le había quitado la risa y ahora estaba sentada a un lado de Harry mordiéndose las uñas, el ya había visto algo parecido aunque no todo pero estaba igual de nervioso que Ginny.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – le pregunto Harry, ella solamente levanto los hombros y siguió con la vista fija en la pareja y sin dejar de morderse las uñas – cerraron la puerta del baño también.

- Podemos sentarnos enfrente de la ventana para no ver – Ginny del futuro dio su primer grito, los dos corrieron a la ventana – lo único es que vamos a tener que escuchar mis gritos.

- ¿Y si ponemos un hechizo para no escuchar?

- ¿Tu crees que funcione?

- Puedo hacer el intento – Harry movió su varita pero todo seguía igual – nada, inténtalo tu.

- Esta bien – Ginny hizo también movimientos de varita y nada.

- No hay manera.

- ¿Ahora donde vamos a dormir? digo porque va a hacer raro dormir en el sillón de la sala sabiendo ahora que ahí lo hicimos, es como dormir en esa cama – Ginny del futuro volvió a gritar – vaya Potter eres bueno.

- Ginny no quiero hablar de eso – le dijo señalando a la cama - y no se podemos dormir en la alfombra.

Después de un par de gritos de Ginny y uno de Harry se pusieron sus pijamas y se quedaron dormidos, Harry y Ginny estaban callados viendo por la ventana no sabían que decirse, los dos pensaban lo mismo pero les daba pena aceptarlo: envidiaban a sus yo futuro con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Eso del superman me paso a mi jejeje, si mi marido me bailo asi y fue de lo mas chistoso.

Espero sus comentarios.

Saludos a todos.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola aqui de nuevo para traerles el nuevo capitulo, ya me falta segun yo uno nada mas, espero que si y termina la historia, pero los invito a que lean otra que acabo de empezar se llama **Siempre fuiste mi destino **y como es obvio es de Harry y Ginny, tengo miles de ideas para ese fic espero y pasen a darle una leida para ver que les parece.

Bueno los dejo para que lean el capitulo 14

* * *

Harry se despertó pero no pudo abrir los ojos, la sensación que tenia era increíble sentía como si volaba sobre un jardín de flores, respiro y pudo oler un perfume que para el era exquisito y delicioso, pensó que tal vez estaba soñando pero al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta en donde estaba, el y Ginny se había quedado dormidos en la alfombra de la habitación, el la abrazaba por la espalda su cara estaba prácticamente dentro de su cabello, sus piernas se habían entrelazado sabrá Dios como y su mano descansaba sobre su vientre, sus cuerpos estaban perfectamente acoplados como si fueran un rompecabezas, no quería moverse es mas si por el fuera así pasaría el resto de su vida, ahora entendía porque su yo del futuro siempre dormía así, era la manera mas agradable y sensacional de dormir. Ginny se movió un poco, tuvo miedo de que ella lo hiciera a un lado y se acomodara en diferente posición pero sonrío de oreja a oreja cuando vio que ella, aun dormida, solamente tomaba la mano que tenia sobre su vientre y lo jalaba aun mas hacia ella entrelazando sus dos manos entre la mano de el, como era de esperarse el no puso resistencia y la abrazo aun mas, cerro los ojos y no hizo mas que concentrarse en esos momentos que estaba viviendo, dejo de pensar en todo y en todos, ahora eran solamente el y Ginny.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso así hasta que sus yo del futuro se levantaron y se arreglaron para bajar a desayunar, el no quería moverse pero sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, se acerco al oído de Ginny.

- Gin, Gin despierta.

- Un ratito más.

- Gin ya se fueron allá abajo.

- ¿Quién? – Ginny volteo a verlo adormilada.

- Nosotros – le contesto Harry viéndola de frente recargando su cabeza en una mano detenida por su codo pero sus piernas seguían entrelazadas.

- ¿Hace mucho? – Ginny se tallaba los ojos.

- No tiene poco, no se escucha mucho ruido tal vez los niños sigan dormidos.

- Entonces vamos a dormir otro ratito – se acurruco en su pecho.

- ¿Y si pasa algo importante? – le decía acariciando su cabello.

- Tienes razón, voy al baño a lavarme la cara para despertarme bien.

Se separaron y Harry se levanto mejor que nunca, decidió investigar donde estaban todos y se encontró a si mismo en la recamara de James, estaba sentando junto a su hijo en la cama.

-_ James necesito pedirte un favor._

_- Si papá el que quieras._

_- Necesito que apoyes a Albus cuando entre a Hogwarts, sobretodo los primeros días, tu ya pasaste por eso._

_- Si se a lo que te refieres._

_- Se que a ti también te costo acoplarte al principio pero tu carácter es muy diferente al de tu hermano, el me preocupa no se como lo vaya a tomar._

_- Pues va a tener que acostumbrarse, no solamente son los primeros días, el simple hecho de que seas un Potter todos te ven como si tuvieras tres cabezas._

_- Si y te agradezco que siempre me escribías contándome como te sentías al respecto y me gustaría que lo siguieras haciendo, se que estabas solo aunque tus primos te ayudaban aun así siento que te afecto un poco._

_- Fue muy raro papá desde que me subí al tren todos me miraban como si no fuera de este planeta y lo peor fue cuando dijeron mi nombre para que el sombrero me seleccionara a alguna casa, todo el gran comedor me veía asombrado y murmuraban entre ellos, fue un alivio que estuviera en Gryffindor con todos mis primos ya no me sentí tan mal, después venían preguntas como ¿Qué se siente ser el hijo de Harry Potter? Que pregunta tan estúpida tu eres solo mi papá y ya._

_- Me imagino que todo lo que pasaste ahora lo va a vivir Albus._

_- Y creo que peor porque el es idéntico a ti._

_- ¿Me vas a ayudar?_

_- Claro papá._

_- Cuando suban al tren procura sentarte con el y con Rose, no los hagas a un lado acompáñalos lo mas que puedas hasta que Hagrid se los lleve en los botes – James asintió – no importa en que casa quede seleccionado tu apóyalo siempre y en cuanto tengas un tiempo libre muéstrale todo el castillo para que lo conozca._

_- Entendido._

_- Gracias – le dio un beso en la frente - ¿ya tienes listo el baúl?_

_- Si solo me faltan algunas cosas._

_- Apúrate entonces si no dejas listo ese baúl hoy tu madre va a poner el grito en el cielo, acuérdate que vamos con tus abuelos para que se despidan de ellos._

_- Si ya me falta poco._

_- Ah James – le dijo Harry desde la puerta apuntándole con el dedo – no quiero mas reportes de Neville por tu mal comportamiento ¿entendiste?_

_- Si._

_- Ahora vas a ser el ejemplo para tu hermano así que por favor no hagas travesuras, no quiero que la directora me vuelva a llamar a su oficina para quejarse de ti._

_- Bueno aprovechabas para saludar el retrato del profesor Dumbledore._

_- Si claro, estas advertido._

Ginny llego con Harry para ver de que estaban hablando su futuro hijo y el, cuando terminaron la conversación James bajo a desayunar y Ginny decidió bajar con el, Harry por su parte acompaño a su otro yo a la habitación de su otro hijo. Albus se encontraba acomodando sus cosas, todo lo tenia listo sobre la cama solo faltaba acomodarlo muy bien dentro del baúl, Harry se sentó y tomo un libro.

_- Veo que ya tienes todo listo._

_- Si solo falta que lo acomode bien, no se si poner primero mi ropa y luego los libros._

_- Da lo mismo cuando llegues vas a ocupar todo – le decía abriendo el libro – ¿le pusiste tu nombre a todos tus libros?_

_- Si me dijo mamá que lo hiciera._

_- Albus Severus Potter Weasley – leia Harry._

_- No entiendo porque me pusieron ese nombre._

_- Te lo puse yo._

_- ¿De veras?_

_- Si cuando tu mamá estaba embarazada de James decidimos que si teníamos niño yo iba a ponerles el nombre y si era niña ella lo haría, así que tanto el nombre de James como el tuyo yo lo decidí._

_- Entiendo el de James Sirius pero Albus Severus – dijo frunciendo el ceño – una vez me dijiste que Albus es el nombre del profesor Dumbledore y que Severus fue un profesor tuyo._

_- Si mi maestro de pociones que me hacia la vida imposible._

_- ¿Y porque me pusiste su nombre? ¿Acaso fui un niño no deseado?_

_- Claro que no – le dijo riéndose – no te niego que nos caíste de sorpresa pero siempre nos hiciste muy feliz por tu llegada._

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- El siempre me trataba mal, yo le recordaba a tu abuelo con quien nunca se llevo bien así que se desquitaba conmigo pero lo que nunca me imaginaba es que detrás de esa cara de desprecio hacia mi el arriesgaba su propia vida para salvar la mía._

_- No te entiendo._

_- El siempre me cuido, desde que entre a Hogwarts siempre estuvo al pendiente de mi seguridad y lo que más me duele es que nunca pude agradecérselo._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- El murió antes de que yo supiera la verdad y siempre me reproche el hecho de que yo lo llegue a odiar, así que cuando naciste y vi que eras idéntico a mi quise ponerte esos nombres para que también seas protegido por esas dos personas que tanto me cuidaron a mi._

_- ¿Y porque no se llevaba bien con el abuelo?_

_- Porque el también estaba enamorado de tu abuela._

Harry no cabía de su asombro, Snape ¿enamorado de su madre? ¿Siempre arriesgando su vida para salvar la suya? Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo arriesgaba su vida? ¿Que hacia para protegerlo?

_- Vaya esa historia no me la sabia._

_- Claro que a tu mamá no le gusto mucho la idea pero cuando le platique las razones que tenia para ponerte esos nombres acepto enseguida ¿quieres que te ayude a acomodar tus cosas?_

_- No tienes razón para que le pienso tanto si al final todo lo voy a usar – empezó a guardar todo._

_- Bueno apúrate para que desayunes vamos a ir con tus abuelos para que se despidan de ellos._

_- ¿La abuela me va a abrazar como lo hizo con James el año pasado?- le pregunto preocupado._

_- Lo mas seguro es que si – le dijo riéndose – entiéndela te cuida desde que eras un bebe y ahora ya te vas a Hogwarts la ventaja que tienes es que también se va Rose así que va a ser compartido._

Harry del futuro salio sonriendo por la preocupación de su hijo en cambio Harry se quedo observando a su hijo guardar sus cosas tratando de comprender las verdaderas razones por las que había decidido ponerle ese nombre, Albus se rasco la cabeza y dejo ver su frente no había ninguna cicatriz, sin embargo era el mismo de niño pero sin anteojos, así lo encontró Ginny con la vista fija en el niño.

-¿Qué pasa? Me preocupe porque no bajabas.

- Estaba viendo a Albus ya esta guardando sus cosas.

_- ¡Ay papi! – escucharon el quejido de Lily desde su cuarto._

_- Lily ¿porque no esperas a tu mamá?_

_- No péiname tu, mi mamá siempre lo hace._

_- Porque ella sabe como hacerlo – le decía cepillándole su cabello._

_- Hazme una trenza._

_- No se hacerlas Lily._

_- Te enseñe con mis muñecas._

_- Esta bien lo voy a intentar._

Y después de varios intentos Lily salio de su cuarto muy contenta con una trenza chueca y en cada paso que daba se le salía mas cabello. Llegaron a la cocina, Ginny vio raro a su hija pero ella se sentía como si estuviera peinada para una gran fiesta. Harry le ayudaba a Ginny a servir el desayuno mientras los niños estaban sentados en la mesa.

_- Chido tu peinado Lily – le dijo James poniéndole mermelada a un pan._

_- Cállate me peino mi papá._

_- ¿Apoco? Pensé que había sido Kreacher – Albus se río – vamos a casa de la abuela – le decía James a Albus con tono de miedo – te va a abrazar hasta que sientas que tus costillas se rompen una a una, tus intestinos se voltean de lugar y tus pulmones exploten…_

_- James – le dijo Ginny sirviéndole su desayuno y después regresando a la cocina._

_- Pero eso no es todo – le dijo bajando el tono de voz y acercándose a el para que Ginny no lo escuchara – esta noche vas a tener a mamá acostada en tu cama leyéndote un cuento infantil._

_- ¡¿Qué? – le dijo Albus abriendo los ojos._

_- Así es hermanito, deberías pagarme por esta información en mi caso de haber sabido me hubiera hecho el dormido desde que empezó con su "Érase una vez…" pero estaba tan confundido que cuando reaccione ya iba a mitad del cuento, me hice el dormido para que se fuera y… - se quedo callado._

_- ¿Y que? – le pregunto desesperado Albus._

_- Se quedo a dormir toda la noche conmigo._

_- No._

_- Si y lo peor._

_- ¿Qué, hay mas?_

_- Si se durmió abrazándome como si fuera un bebe._

_- Ya me imagino – dijo Lily soltando una carcajada – acu, acu James el bebe de mamá._

_- Cállate pecas._

_- Ahora el bebito va a ser Albus – se burlo Lily._

_- No puedo creerlo al menos papá no es así._

_- Negativo hermano – lo corrigió James – papá no te va a abrazar tan fuerte como la abuela, ni te va a leer un cuento, ni se va a dormir contigo solamente te va a dar un tierno abrazo._

_- Bueno eso es normal._

_- Si pero un tierno abrazo de 30 minutos._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Si una vez que estas en sus brazos no sales de ahí por mas que le digas "yo también te voy a extrañar, no te preocupes voy a estar bien, yo también te quiero papá" nada funciona._

_- Dile que quieres ir al baño – sugirió Lily._

_- Tampoco porque sabe cuando hacerlo, yo iba saliendo del baño cuando me abrazo._

_- Bueno lo que puedes hacer Albus es aguantarte las ganas hasta que papá te abrace._

_- Esto es increíble – dijo Albus._

_- ¿Qué es increíble? – pregunto Harry sentándose ya en la mesa._

_- Nada – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo._

Como era de esperarse en la Madriguera estaba una llorosa Molly que no dejaba de abrazar tanto a Rose como a Albus y para sorpresa de James el también recibía abrazos de vez en cuando. Estuvieron toda la tarde ahí entre risas, juegos de mesa y bocadillos que de la tristeza Molly había preparado de más, era su manera de desahogar sus penas.

- Estoy preocupada chicos – decía Hermione – paso una semana y aun seguimos aquí, debe de haber alguna manera de regresar.

- Tu eres la que sabe Hermione ¿no has leído nada sobre viajes en el tiempo? – pregunto Ron.

- Si he leído algo pero necesito saber que es exactamente lo que no dio esa mujer para que podamos estar aquí.

- ¿Y que has leído? – pregunto Ginny.

- A veces los viajes en el tiempo son para darnos cuenta de lo equivocados que estamos en nuestro propio tiempo, las personas que les ha pasado eso cuentan que están como en una especie de limbo, puede pasar el tiempo pero para ellos es como si no pasara, si se han dado cuenta nosotros nos sentimos como si estuviéramos todavía en la madriguera sentados en la sala sin embargo ya ha pasado una semana.

- ¿Tu crees que nuestros cuerpos sigan en la madriguera y nuestras almas estén aquí? – pregunto Harry.

- No lo se, no se que estará pasando en nuestro propio tiempo.

- A lo mejor esa mujer nos enveneno y estamos muertos – dijo Ron.

- Tal vez porque para mí esto es mi cielo – dijo Harry y Ginny lo tomo de la mano.

Después de despedirse de Molly, quien apretaba fuertemente a Rose, Albus y James al mismo tiempo, y de Arthur cada quien se fue a sus respectivas casas para tener todo listo para el día de mañana que partirían los niños a Hogwarts.

Ron y Hermione veían como una Hermione y Rose perfeccionistas tenían listo el baúl a la puerta de la casa, revisan por ultima vez su lista de pendientes y asegurándose que no faltara nada la niña se fue a bañar para irse a dormir.

Se sentaron en la sala una vez que ya todos estaban acostados, estaban en silencio solamente se escuchaba la respiración de ambos.

- ¿Sigues preocupada? – le pregunto Ron volteándose para verla de frente tomando un mechón de su cabello para acomodarlo en su oreja.

- Si voy a seguir buscando en los libros que hay en el despacho, quiero regresar a nuestro tiempo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es lo correcto además… - pero se quedo callada había hablado de más.

- Además ¿Qué?

- Nada.

- Dime Hermione hace días que hablamos sobre lo que nos ocultamos, tu lo de Krum y yo lo de Lavander nos dijimos que nos íbamos a contar todo.

- A eso es a lo que me refiero Ron, esos no somos nosotros yo quiero vivir todo lo que han dicho, quiero estar el día de nuestra boda, en el nacimiento de nuestros hijos, nuestro primer beso…

- Eso se puede solucionar aquí.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Al primer beso, tu me besaste por primera vez y pues aquí estoy.

- ¿Pretendes que te bese ahorita?

- No ahorita pero si ya sabes que lo vas a hacer…

- Eres un idiota Ron.

- Si un idiota que sabes que desde hace dos años te quiere y lo único que desea es estar contigo.

- Nunca pensé que me lo dirías así.

- ¿Y como lo pensaste? – le dijo acercándose a ella.

- Diferente pero siempre terminando con un beso.

- ¿Un beso como este? – Ron acerco sus labios y la beso, ella le correspondió el beso al comienzo sorprendida pero para después intensificarlo, era el primero para ellos sin embargo lo hacían como si fueran sus yo del futuro, Ron lentamente la fue acostando en el sillón y el sobre ella, después de un considerable tiempo se separaron para juntar sus frentes.

- Definitivamente este fue mucho mejor – le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Albus cerraba el ultimo seguro de su baúl cuando sintió la presencia de alguien en la puerta de su habitación, suspiro resignado al ver que era su mamá con un libro de cuentos infantiles en la mano, Harry y Ginny quienes la había seguido rieron de la cara de su futuro hijo.

_- Hola mamá._

_- ¿Ya todo listo? – el asintió – ven mira lo que tengo aquí – se acostó en la cama del niño y el rodando los ojos se acostó a un lado de ella, lo abrazo y puso su cara en su pecho – este era tu cuento favorito cuando eras chiquito, querías que te lo leyera todas las noches sino no te dormías y te acostabas así en mi pecho hasta que te quedabas dormido._

_- Que bien mamá pero sabes tengo mucho sueño así que…_

_- Babbitty Rabbitty y su cepa cacareante – empezó a leer Ginny – Érase una vez…_

Harry y Ginny no dejaban de reírse al ver aquella escena, el pobre de Albus solamente cerró los ojos resignado a escuchar el cuento que según su madre era su favorito.

- Pobre Albus – dijo Ginny bajando las escaleras junto con Harry.

- Pero si eres tú la que lo tienes así.

- Bueno me imagino que debo sentir feo al saber que ya se va mañana y quiero tenerlo un rato más conmigo.

- Tengo que decirte algo Ginny – le dijo sentándose en la sala – yo fui quien decidió ponerle Albus Severus.

- Lo sabia yo nunca le hubiera puesto ese nombre ¿Quién es Severus? ¿De donde se te ocurrió?

- Snape.

-¿Qué?

- Si yo también me sorprendí, resulta que Snape me esta cuidando y que arriesga su vida por mi desde que inicie Hogwarts.

- ¿Cómo?

- No lo se, pero también me entere que el estaba enamorado de mi madre.

- ¿Snape enamorado? Eso es lo mas extraño que he escuchado en mi vida.

- Tal vez por eso siempre habla mal de mi papá y como yo me parezco a el, pero ahora que lo recuerdo a veces cuando me insulta se me queda viendo a los ojos, se calla y después se va.

- Tus ojos son iguales…

- A los de mi madre.

- Vaya ¿y que piensas hacer?

- No lo se supongo que esperar ni modo que vaya y le pregunte directo a el.

- Bueno será mejor dormirnos mañana hay que levantarse temprano.

- Si claro ¿vas a querer dormirte en el sillón? Como dijiste ayer que…

- Cierto ¿tu donde vas a dormir?

- A mi no me importa saber que aquí lo hemos hecho.

- Bueno entonces a mi tampoco – se acostó en un sillón tratando de acomodarse.

- Buenas noches Ginny– le dijo Harry decepcionado porque el quería dormir como la noche pasada, se acostó pero se sentía incomodo, se le hizo raro porque ya había dormido en ese mismo sillón y no había tenido problema, vio que Ginny se volvía a mover tratando de acomodarse.

- Buenas noches Harry – se quedaron en silencio, casi no entraba luz por la ventana, la mayor parte de la sala estaba oscura, después de unos minutos Ginny se levanto – Demonios no puedo dormir.

- ¿Te sientes mal?

- No – se acostó a un lado de Harry empujándolo a un rincón del sillón – abrázame como anoche – el la obedeció con una sonrisa y automáticamente sus cuerpos se unieron, sus piernas se entrelazaron y el volvió a hundirse en su cabello.

- Buenas noches pequitas.

- Buenas noches sapito.

* * *

Ya empezaron a ceder jejejeje, bueno espero sus reviews como siempre, gracias mil gracias a todos.

Saludos.


	15. Chapter 15

Y llego el final... todos los personajes que involucré en la historia pertenecen a la Sra. JKR.

* * *

Ginny fue la primera en despertar formando una sonrisa en su cara, aun sin abrir los ojos sintió la respiración de Harry en su nuca, su cuerpo pegado en su espalda, sus piernas entrelazadas, su mano… abrió los ojos muy grandes y bajo la mirada asustada.

- ¡Harry Potter quita tu mano de mi seno! – Ginny le pego en la mano, Harry del susto trato de levantarse pero cayo a un lado del sillón porque tenia las piernas entrelazadas con las de Ginny cayendo ella arriba de el.

- Perdón te juro que no fue mi intención faltarte al respeto, no me di cuenta…

- Todavía no somos novios y ya me estas manoseando – le decía sonriendo arriba de el - ¿Qué pensara Ron de esto?

- No le digas nada por favor ya ves el golpe que me dio, me cortaría la mano...

- Ssshhh – le puso el dedo en su boca – supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme, en el futuro te gusta dormir así pero eso será hasta que nos casemos ¿Dormiste bien? – el sonrió – dejando fuera lo de tu mano.

- Si tu cabello huele riquísimo, ahora se a que huele la amortentia.

- ¿Amortentia?

- Si es la poción de amor más poderosa, no crea amor solo obsesión y huele diferente para cada persona, por ejemplo para mí huele a pastel de melaza, palo de escoba y el aroma floral de tu cabello, cuando estés en sexto la conocerás.

- Cuando este en sexto tu no vas a estar conmigo, Harry ¿Qué estamos haciendo? Ahora estamos juntos y perdemos el tiempo en tonterías.

- Tu estas con Dean.

- Si pero con que solo me digas…

- Déjalo y quédate conmigo.

- Si cuando tú me digas eso yo…

- Acabo de decirlo, Ginny te amo y no soporto verte…

- Yo también te amo Harry, nunca he dejado de hacerlo.

Harry tomo con sus dos manos la cabeza de Ginny y la acerco hacia el empezando a besarla suavemente, ella se acomodo mejor arriba de el para intensificar el beso, las manos de Harry pasaron a acariciar su espalda y su cabello, cada vez se hacia mas pasional como si quisieran recuperar todas las veces que no lo hicieron, empezaron a bajar las escaleras toda su familia, la familia que iban a formar, dejaron de besarse y se miraron a los ojos, Harry acariciaba el cabello de ella que caía sobre su cara.

- Te juro que voy a hablar con Ron y con toda tu familia y les voy a decir que te amo, no me importa que me digan que soy un traidor o un mal amigo.

- No creo que te digan eso, nada mas te golpearan un poco pero nada que no puedas aguantar.

- Gracias Ginny, no sabes como me encanta la manera en que me apoyas.

- Tonto – se agacho para darle un beso en la boca – no te van a hacer nada en mi casa te adoran, me voy a levantar ya estuve mucho tiempo arriba de ti.

- No así estas bien, abrázame – ella se acostó en su pecho y el la abrazo por la espalda.

- ¿No estoy pesada?

- Uy si me vas a romper mis costillas.

Así se quedaron por un tiempo mientras escuchaban a Lily quejarse porque ahora se iba a quedar sola, a James y Albus peleando porque el primero le decía que iba a estar en la casa de Slytherin, a Ginny alegando que el otoño se había adelantado y regañando a James porque no quería ponerse un sweater. Cuando ya vieron que tenían los baúles listos en la puerta se levantaron para acompañarlos a King´s Cross, en la cocina vieron a Harry abrazando a un desesperado Albus que no dejaba de repetir que tenia que ir al baño. Ya todos listos en el auto fueron rumbo a la estación, continuando ahí la discusión de los niños.

_- Velo por el lado positivo Albus, el verde le combina a tus ojos – le decía James._

_- Ya te dije que yo no voy a estar en Slytherin._

_- Albus yo puedo caber en tu baúl, si me escondo ahí puedo ir con ustedes._

_- No Lily mejor te metemos en una jaula y te hacemos pasar por nuestra mascota._

_- Eres un idiota James._

_- Lily esa boca – la regañaba Harry._

Llegando a la estación Harry y Ginny tomaron los carritos de sus hijos y avanzaron para el andén 9 y 10. Harry y Ginny los seguían cuando llegaron vieron a Ron y Hermione abrazados.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Harry.

- No alcanzamos a pasar – contesto Hermione.

- ¿Por qué?

- Lo que pasa es que…nos distrajimos.

- Si ya vi como – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Bueno es que anoche Ron y yo hablamos y pues… - se abrazaron aun mas sonriendo.

- Pues me da mucho gusto ya era hora – les dijo Ginny.

- Ron Ginny y yo…también hablamos y… - le tomo la mano a Ginny.

- Me da gusto Harry, quien mejor que tu para mi hermana.

- Gracias.

- Oh no hay que alcanzarlos – dijo Hermione al ver que Harry, el ultimo que quedaba, ya iba a cruzar la barrera, corrieron los cuatro tratando todos al mismo tiempo tocarlo mientras traspasaba la pared pero cuando pensaron que lo lograrían sintieron como un impulso en el estomago despertando en la sala de la madriguera.

Se quedaron sorprendidos al encontrarse ahí, tal y como se habían ido, se miraron asustados y confundidos ¿acaso había sido un sueño? Querían preguntarse uno al otro pero no sabían ni que decirse.

- Ya era hora – les dijo Molly llegando a la sala – los mande a que me ayudaran para la cena de navidad y se quedaron dormidos, Hermione ayúdale a Ron a limpiar su cuarto, hay muchos libros en el piso y se que tu eres la indicada para acomodarlos y tu Harry ayúdale a Ginny a adornar el árbol de navidad tiene que quedar para antes que lleguen los invitados – salio rumbo a la cocina.

Los cuatro obedecieron sin chistar, Ron seguía a Hermione en silencio por las escaleras cuando llegaron a la habitación el se agacho para recoger los libros y los ponía sobre la cama, Hermione se acerco para empezar a acomodarlos en el pequeño librero que tenia Ron cuando vio su nuca, se acerco aun mas sin hacer ruido cuando dejo caer los libros al piso, Ron volteo rápidamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Tu nuca – le señalaba Hermione sorprendida.

- ¿Qué tengo? – Se sacudía Ron - ¿Una araña?

- No tienes pecas…doce.

- Hermione tengo mas de doce pecas eso te lo puedo asegurar.

- No están en fila, una después de otra – lo volteo y las contó – si son doce.

- ¿Y que con eso?

- Ron tuve un sueño – el cambio la cara atento a lo que le iba a decir – que tu y yo.

- ¿Tu y yo que?

- Estábamos casados y teníamos dos hijos.

- Rose y Hugo.

- ¿Tu también lo soñaste? – le pregunto sorprendida.

- No creo que haya sido un sueño entonces porque los dos no podemos soñar lo mismo, ¿tú recuerdas a esa anciana?

- Si la abuela de la Tía Muriel, nos dio algo de tomar.

- Exacto.

- ¿Pero porque tu mamá no nos dijo nada?

- No se, tal vez ella haya querido que eso nos pasara – se quedaron pensando – a todo esto ¿Cómo sabes que tengo doce pecas en la nuca?

- Este – Hermione se puso colorada – una vez…no recuerdo que día…este.

- ¿Me viste desnudo? – pregunto Ron mas colorado que ella.

- No todo, traías una toalla en la cintura pero pude ver tu espalda y me llamo la atención esas pecas – sonrió tímidamente.

- No sabia que las tenias así, gracias por decirme – se quedaron callados un rato – oye ¿Y Harry y Ginny? ¿Tú crees que ellos también les haya pasado igual que nosotros?

- No lo se vamos a esperar un rato a que no este tu mamá cerca para hablar con ellos.

Mientras tanto Harry ayudaba a Ginny a sacar de las cajas los adornos para el árbol de navidad, ella lo veía de reojo cada vez que le pasaba algún adorno y ella lo acomodaba, después de un rato ya no aguanto más el silencio y decidió hablar.

- Harry ¿tu te piensas casar, es decir en el futuro?

- Supongo – dijo sorprendido por la pregunta - ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Es que Dean me propuso matrimonio.

- ¿QUE? Perdón no quise gritar, es que ¿no crees que son muy jóvenes para casarse? – pregunto molesto.

- No ahorita, el me dijo que terminando Hogwarts le gustaría formalizar nuestra relación – le decía viéndolo de reojo para ver su reacción - ¿Qué opinas?

- No se – dijo abriendo una caja enojado.

- ¿No te imaginas casado con Cho? Es tu novia ¿no?

- No.

- ¿No que?

- No es mi novia y no me imagino casado con ella.

- ¿Te has imaginado casado con alguien?

- No – le dijo viéndola a los ojos, sabia que mentía en esos momentos claro que se imaginaba casado con ella y con tres hijos tal y como lo había soñado.

- A mi se me gustaría casarme y tener tres hijos, dos niños y una niña ¿y a ti?

- No se, quieres terminar ya con eso por favor.

- Ya vas a empezar con tu mal humor, no entiendo porque cada vez que menciono a Dean te pones de malas, es mas ahora que me acuerdo desde la vez que tú y Ron nos vieron besándonos en el pasillo tú cambiaste mucho conmigo ¿Por qué Harry?

- No se a que te refieres.

- Bueno tal vez sea mi imaginación. ¿Ya no hay más adornos?

- No solo queda la estrella pero Fred y George dijeron que iban a poner al gnomo, aquí esta – Ginny ya se había subido en una escalera para ponerlo en la punta del árbol, Harry se lo entrego, cuando quiso bajar perdió el equilibrio cayendo pero Harry la logro sujetar en sus brazos y todo el cabello de Ginny termino sobre la cara de Harry – Amortentia – susurro.

- ¿Cómo dices? – pregunto Ginny sorprendida.

- Nada.

- ¿Qué es amortentia Harry?

- Es una poción pero cuando estés en sexto te lo van a explicar – dijo recogiendo las cajas vacías.

- Dime a que huele tu amortentia.

- No recuerdo.

- Esta bien – suspiro – quedo bien el árbol, bueno solo espero que nadie se de cuenta del gnomo sobretodo mamá, voy a mi cuarto a escribirle a Dean, creo que pensándolo bien aceptare su propuesta de matrimonio.

- ¿Por qué? Digo ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión? Es decir hace unos momentos no estabas segura.

- Así es pero ya me di cuenta que solo Dean se fija en mi y no voy a perder el tiempo esperando a alguien mas, alguien que tenga los suficientes pantalones para que me diga lo que siente – se dio la media vuelta.

- Ginny ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- No por nada nos vemos mas tarde en la cena.

- Déjalo y quédate conmigo – Harry lo dijo de golpe y Ginny se quedo paralizada dándole la espalda – tuve un sueño en donde tu me decías que si te decía eso tu dejabas a Dean por mi, no se si lo harás o no pero no voy a permitir que te cases con el voy a luchar por…

- ¿Qué mas soñaste? – le dijo volteando lentamente con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Estábamos casados con…

- Tres hijos: James, Albus y Lily, tu eras jefe del cuartel de aurores y…

- Tu corresponsal de Quidditch en el profeta y antes jugadora de las Arpías.

- Por Melin – dijo tomándose la cabeza – entonces no fue un sueño, la abuela de la Tía Muriel ella tuvo que haber sido, vamos con Ron y con Hermione para saber si ellos también les paso lo mismo.

Subieron corriendo las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Ron y lo que encontraron al abrir la puerta los dejaba sin ninguna duda de que a ellos les paso lo mismo, Ron y Hermione se estaban besando y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que Harry y Ginny estaban viéndolos.

- Sentimos interrumpir – dijo Ginny, de inmediato se separaron - ¿Qué pasa aquí?

- Este… nada – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Nada? Hace un momento peleaban y ahora se están besando, hace un momento eran amigos y ahora son… no se los amigos no se besan ¿o si? – dijo Harry.

- Chicos nos pasó algo muy raro.

- A nosotros también, estuvimos en el futuro ¿verdad?- dijo Ginny.

- Al parecer si pero la única que nos puede sacar de la duda es tu mamá – le dijo Hermione – vamos con ella.

Bajaron corriendo a la cocina encontrando a Molly cocinando y a Arthur leyendo el profeta en la mesa.

- Mamá ¿tu trajiste a la abuela de la Tía Muriel? – pregunto Ron.

- La abuela de… ay Ron estas bromeando hace muchos años que no se de ella, tal vez ya haya muerto – se miraron entre ellos mientras Molly seguía cocinando.

- Pero nosotros cuatro la vimos mamá tu la trajiste y nos dio una poción.

- ¿A si? – pregunto Molly frunciendo el ceño mientras Arthur dejaba de leer para ver a su esposa – ¿Y que mas paso?

- Creemos que viajamos al futuro.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto riéndose Molly - ¿Al futuro? ¿Los cuatro? Creo que les hizo mal dormir tanto.

- No mamá los cuatro estuvimos juntos y vimos las mismas cosas, no es posible que lo hayamos soñado porque cuatro personas no pueden soñar lo mismo.

- ¿Y que pasa en el futuro? – pregunto Arthur interesado.

- Bueno pues… Hermione y yo estamos casados.

- ¿Casados? – pregunto sorprendida Molly – pero si ustedes se la pasan peleando.

- Pues si pero aun así nos queremos – Ron le tomo la mano a Hermione, Molly y Arthur voltearon a ver las manos unidas de los chicos.

- ¿Ahora? ¿No dicen que eso pasa en el futuro?

- Bueno si pero desde ahora sabemos que nos queremos.

- Oh ya entiendo – dijo Molly sonriendo viendo a su esposo pero no recibió la misma respuesta por parte de el - ¿Y ustedes? – les pregunto a Harry y a Ginny - ¿A dónde fueron?

- También al futuro y…yo estoy casada con Harry.

- ¿Se van a casar? – dijo Molly – que tiernos, mira Arthur Harry ahora si va a ser nuestro hijo ¿y ustedes cuando se van a dar cuenta que se quieren como ellos? ¿Desde ahora o todavía falta? – Molly actuaba como si estuvieran bromeando.

- No desde ahora, Sr. Weasley, Sra. Weasley yo amo a Ginny y les pido permiso para salir con ella y que sea mi novia – Ginny miro a Harry sorprendida.

- ¿Y Dean?

- No lo quiero mamá, yo a quien amo es a Harry.

- Vaya hace unos momentos estaban enojados, se durmieron y se levantaron enamorados – le decía Molly a Arthur.

- Mamá por favor explícanos que paso.

- No lo se chicos, no se de que me hablan, pero porque mejor en lugar de buscar explicaciones no disfrutan del presente, vean lo que tienen en estos momentos y vívanlo al máximo, si ya descubrieron que están enamorados pues ustedes mismos día a día van a hacer su futuro. Ahora por favor déjenme hacer la cena porque no tardan en llegar los invitados.

Los cuatro obedecieron saliendo al jardín, dejando a los Señores Weasley solos.

- ¿Otra vez lo hiciste Molly?

- ¿De que hablas cariño?

- Fue lo mismo que le hiciste a Bill cuando no se decidía a conquistar a Fleur por ser veela, llamaste a la abuela de la Tía Muriel y cuando Fleur vino a su clase de español que le daba Bill les dieron la poción y viajaron al futuro, seguramente te platico que estos chicos se casaban ¿verdad?

- Pues si Bill me dijo que Ron y Hermione se casaban así como Harry y Ginny, pero al verlos cada rato peleando y enojándose solo les di una ayudadita.

- ¿Y como es que regresaron?

- Una vez que en el futuro acepten que estén enamorados regresan, pero tienen que estar todos juntos como cuando se fueron.

- ¿No tienes miedo de que cambien algo al saber cosas del futuro?

- No la poción tiene un ingrediente que hace que cada día se te vayan olvidando las cosas que viste en el futuro, solo van a recordar lo mas importante como cuando hijos tienen y tal vez como se van a llamar, por ejemplo ahora que Bill sepa que estos chicos ya se hicieron novios solo va a suponer que ya lo sabia pero que no estaba seguro, en cambio yo lo se porque el inmediatamente que llego me platico todo.

- ¿Y ahora porque no les preguntas a ellos que vieron?

- No – dijo bajando la mirada – no quiero saber del futuro, es mejor así.

- Entonces cuando ellos vayan a vivir lo que vieron en el futuro va a hacer como una especie de déjà vu para ellos.

- Exacto, la poción es únicamente para que se dieran cuenta lo que van a vivir, con Bill la verdad no me esperaba que se fuera a casar con Fleur, ella es un poco rara pero sentía que estaba interesada en el, pero mi hijo estaba indeciso así que lo hice para que el viera que pasaría si no se atreviera a declarársele a Fleur y mira lo que resulto, en cambio con ellos solo fue un empujoncito para que empezaran su relación antes, yo ya sabia que iban a terminar casados.

- Eres increíble mujer y por eso te amo.

Se sentaron debajo de unos árboles, Ron estaba acostado en el césped con la cabeza apoyada en la pierna de Hermione y ella recargada en un árbol y en otro estaba Harry sentado y sobre su pecho estaba recargada Ginny sentada enfrente de el.

- Fue muy extraño pero realmente estuvimos en el futuro ¿verdad? – dijo Ron.

- Hay muchas cosas que concuerdan, hablaron sobre el baile de los tres magos, lo que yo sentí cuando vi a Ginny besándose con Dean…

- Lo de Lavander – dijo Ron.

- Lo que yo siento por ti desde tercero – le dijo Hermione a Ron acariciándole el cabello.

- Y lo de tus sueños Harry – le dijo Ginny volteando a verlo con una sonrisa, el la fulmino con la mirada.

- ¿Qué sueños Harry? – pregunto Ron.

- Bueno lo que pasa es que como no sabia como ibas a reaccionar cuando supieras lo que sentía por Ginny soñaba que tu me seguías corriendo con un bate queriéndome golpear – todos se empezaron a reír excepto Harry quien le hacia señas a Ginny con los ojos para que no hablara.

- Bueno siempre y cuando no la andes manoseando porque por lo que pude ver te da mucho por hacerlo tienen que esperarse hasta casarse.

- Si claro como tu…

- Vámonos Hermione – se levanto rápidamente Ron – vamos a caminar.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? – le pregunto Harry a Ginny cuando ya se habían alejado Ron y Hermione.

- Fue divertido – se recostó aun mas en Harry y el la abrazo dándole un beso en el cuello – ya empiezo a extrañar a nuestros hijos ¿Cómo le habrá ido a Albus en su primer día en Hogwarts? Se veía nervioso.

- Vas a ver, dentro de varios años, que le va a ir muy bien ¿cambiarias algo del futuro?

- Creo que el hecho de que seas un sobre protector y no me dejes trabajar hasta tarde.

- Pero tienes maneras de convencerme.

- Funcionan ¿Verdad? – el asintió sonriendo – también el hecho de que me vas a dejar por un año.

- Pero regreso y al final tuvimos un final feliz, Voldemort ya no esta.

- Si tienes razón, a veces hay que tener sacrificios para alcanzar la felicidad ¿tu que cambiarias?

- Nada.

- ¿Nada? – volteo a verlo.

- Bueno si algo.

- ¿Qué?

- Ginny por favor cuando vaya a nacer James no me vayas a golpear.

Ginny soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de cachorrito de Harry y lo beso, el correspondió el beso, definitivamente la Sra. Weasley tenia razón, hay que vivir el presente, por eso se llama así porque es un regalo y cada día iban a luchar por alcanzar el futuro que tanto les había gustado.

**

* * *

**

**Tan tan se termino. Espero que les haya gustado el final de todo el rollo este. ¿Ahora entienden porque no habia beso desde antes? Desde que empece a escribirlo sabia que iba a terminar con el epilogo de Rowling asi que pospuse los besos hasta el final porque tenian que aceptar que estaban enamorados sino no regresaban, ya se ideas mias nada mas.**

**Ayer veía la película "si tuviera 30" y me puse a pensar en que porque no mande a Harry al futuro, imagínense a un Harry tiernito y virgen en manos de una experimentada Ginny jajajaja pero esa es otra historia por ahora ya estoy mareada con los viajes del tiempo porque me hice bolas varias veces.**

**Termine mi primer fic estoy triste pero orgullosa, lo termine porque no me gustan los fics abandonados aunque yo estuve tentada varias veces de hacerlo pero me propuse terminarlo por todos los reviews que me mandaron y ahora a solo de un capitulo de terminar seguían poniéndolo en alert, favoritos y hasta autora favorita (que ahí yo creo que se equivocaron y aplanaron mal un botón).**

**Gracias a todos por acompañarme en estos meses leyendo esta historia, ahora les pido a todos los que me escriben reviews que me dejen el ultimo :(**** y a todos los que nunca me escribieron reviews pero sin embargo siguieron la historia me dejen uno porque me encantaría agradecerles a cada uno por separado.**

**Bueno ahora le voy a poner todas las ganas a "Siempre fuiste mi destino" para tratar de actualizar rápido.**

**Los quiero a todos! Y otra vez GRACIAS**


End file.
